Un Asunto Complicado
by Mrs. Hide
Summary: Bella conoce a la familia Cullen, y a Edward. Él, pareja de Tanya, comienza a fijarse en ella, por lo que Bella tiene un dilema, hacer caso a la razón o... caer en la tentación.
1. Conociendo a Alice y Emmett Cullen

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algunas excepciones. Doy gracias a la genial Stephenie por crear esta historia_**

* * *

Era un día gris y deprimente de invierno, como otro cualquiera. Una muchacha de grandes ojos color chocolate, su pelo castaño y ondulado, miraba cada cinco minutos el gran reloj de la pared de la cafetería, como si de esa manera consiguiera que el tiempo avanzara más deprisa. En la barra, atendía todos los días, a la misma hora, a las mismas personas. Pura rutina. Eso la agotaba.  
"Cinco minutos más..." pensó, ansiosa. Era viernes, y eso significaba que tendría todo el fin de semana libre. A veces, agradecía que su trabajo fuera de lunes a viernes, y sólo por la tarde, porque, casi seguro, no aguantaría una jornada entera, ni media.  
Con el fin de distraerse, tomó un paño y comenzó a limpiar la barra. Jacob, compañero de clase, le dedicó una sonrisa desde una mesa próxima, en la que estaba sentado con unos amigos, y ella le correspondió el saludo con un simple gesto de cabeza.

-Bells, como sigas limpiando la vas a desgastar- comentó Angela, con una risita.

Angela y Bella habían compartido clase de pequeñas, pero luego Angela se cambió de colegio y dejaron de verse. Años más tarde, y por extrañas casualidades de la vida, se volvían a encontrar en el mismo trabajo. La sorpresa que se llevaron el primer día, al reconocerse y alegrarse de ello, fue bastante grande. Desde ese día eran prácticamente las mejores amigas, y, en el primer año de universidad, volvían a encontrarse juntas en clase. En esos momentos compartían un pequeño apartamento, no muy lejos de allí.  
Bella le dedicó una sonrisa cansada a su amiga y dejó el paño.

-Tienes razón. Dejaré preparado café antes de irme.

La muchacha de grandes ojos se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la cafetera y preparo una jarra de café.

-Umhh... ¡Qué bien huele!- dijo una vocecilla femenina al otro lado de la barra. La joven camarera se giró, sobresaltada, y se encontró con una muchacha de grandes ojos verdes y nariz fina y puntiaguda que le dedicaba una gran sonrisa. Al parecer, no era muy alta, y las puntas de su corto pelo se desviaban en todas direcciones. A su lado, un chico alto y rubio la miraba, con sus ojos color miel, como si fuese la primera vez que se fijaba en ella. No hacía falta ser un adivino para ver que eran pareja... y que estaban enamorados.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Bella, ante su repentina distracción- ¿Qué les pongo?

-Dos tazas de café, por favor- pidió el alto y rubio chico.

Bella sirvió el café recién hecho en dos tazas y las colocó en frente de ellos, con una sonrisa. Daba gusto atender a gente como ellos, educados, felices... La joven estaba acostumbrada a tratar con gente malhumorada, y, sobre todo, cansada del trabajo, que solo pasaban por allí para descansar un poco.

-Aquí tienen, dos tazas de café recién hecho- les informó la camarera.

-Muchas gracias- dijo la pequeña cliente, con una sonrisa que deslumbraba.

Bella asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió al baño, para cambiarse de ropa. Feliz, porque su turno ya había terminado, se despidió de su amiga Angela y se marchó feliz, no sin antes ver a la pequeña de cabellos alborotados darle un suave beso a su novio. Bella suspiró, mientras salía de la cafetería, anhelando algún día encontrar alguna persona a la que fuera capaz de querer de esa manera.  
Su viejo pero preciado monovolumen se encontraba unos metros más allá. Sacó las llaves del bolso y subió a su viejo chevy rojo, sentándose en el mullido asiento del conductor. A continuación, encendió la radio y arrancó el coche, para dirigirse al apartamento compartido con Angela.  
El apartamento era bastante acogedor, aunque no muy espacioso. Sin embargo, disponía de concina, baño, salón y dos habitaciones, todo lo que unas chicas universitarias, con escasos fondos y que apenas pasaban por casa, necesitaban. La decoración era sencilla y agradable, una combinación de los gustos de Bella y Angela en completa armonía.  
La joven vio iluminada la luz del teléfono, lo que le indicaba que había un mensaje nuevo. Desganada, y un tanto cansada, presionó el botón y se dispuso a ordenar aquel desastre al que llamaban "hogar" mientras escuchaba el mensaje por el altavoz.  
La voz proveniente del teléfono la sorprendió. Bella esperaba un mensaje de Renée o de Charlie, sus padres, pero no de Jessica Stanley. Jessica Stanley era la chica a la que Bella más aborrecía. Era superficial, arrogante y estúpida, y todo eso, unido con haber sido la más popular y la más temida del instituto, no hacía buena combinación. Nunca se habían llevado bien y nunca lo harían, eso era algo de lo que estaba segura. Tan segura como de que mañana volvería a salir el Sol.

-Bella, soy Jess. Te llamaba para decirte que pronto me pasaré por la ciudad y me preguntaba si podríamos vernos... no sé, por los viejos tiempos, ¿qué me dices? Llámame y hablamos. Un beso.

-Seguro que necesita algo- gruñó la joven, molesta. Oír la voz chillona de Jessica Stanley la ponía de un gran mal humor, pero, por ser educada, decidió devolverle la llamada más tarde e inventarse alguna excusa convincente para no tener que verla.  
"Mentir..." se angustió Bella. Era incapaz de hacerlo, y no porque se sintiera culpable, si no porque nadie le creía. Era la peor mentirosa del mundo, y ella lo sabía, aunque se consoló pensando que Jessica sería tan corta de entendederas como para no notar su gran mentira. Minutos después, Bella continuó con su proceso de ordenar un poco aquél desorden, y, cuando hubo finalizado la tarea, se dispuso a darse una ducha.  
La tarde la transcurrió tranquila, realizando un trabajo para la universidad. Se sorprendió al oír la puerta de la entrada cerrarse y ver a Angela dejando sus cosas en el sillón.

-Oh, ¡lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!- Se disculpó Bella, corriendo hacia la cocina para preparar la cena. Siempre dejaba la cena hecha, pero se le había pasado el tiempo con el trabajo, y no se había dado cuenta.

-¿¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que quiero que me tengas preparada la cena, mujer!?- exclamó su amiga con un exagerado y mal fingido tono varonil, lo que provocó que se empezaran a reír a carcajadas.- No tienes por qué disculparte, Bells, puedo preparar la cena yo también ¿sabes?- añadió, esta vez hablando normal, y sacando de la nevera una bandeja de filetes de pollo.

Bella, con una sonrisa, puso los filetes en la plancha, y preparó una ensalada improvisada con ayuda de su amiga. Durante la cena, le contó a Angela que la había llamado Jessica, y, aunque conocía su respuesta de antemano, le pidió consejo.

-Deberías llamarla, aunque sea para decirle que no. No seas como ella, Bells- replicó con el ceño fruncido.

Al terminar de cenar, vieron una película y se fueron a dormir. Habían planeado, o más bien Angela había convencido a su amiga, de ir al día siguiente a comer fuera, a un restaurante de la zona, ya que ella no quería ir sola con Ben y su amigo. Bella se había negado infinidad de veces, pero al final su astuta amiga la convenció, utilizando el recurso de que estaba loca por Ben y que deseaba salir con él más que nada en el mundo (lo cual era verdad).

Bella se despertó al día siguiente descansada, relajada y con la sensación de que aquél día sería importante. Tenía la sensación de que algo bueno pasaría, y con esa idea en la cabeza, y con una gran sonrisa surcando sus labios, preparó el desayuno.  
Su amiga le había dejado una nota en la nevera:

"Bells, me he ido a ver a mis padres. Quedamos directamente en el restaurante, a las dos en punto. Intentaré llegar lo antes posible. Ponte guapa, ¡Tyler te va a encantar!"

¿Tyler? Con que así se llamaba el amigo de Ben... Bella iría a acompañar a su amiga, no tenía intención de conocer a ningún chico. Sus intentos con Mike no habían salido del todo bien, pero eso era normal, sabiendo que el chico padecía un serio problema mental. Simplemente pensaba SIEMPRE en lo mismo, y la joven Bella no lo soportaba más, así que antes de hacer un mes juntos, ella lo dejó. De esto ya pasaron dos meses, y él aún sigue insistiendo en que vuelvan juntos.  
Si la hubiese querido, si hubiese sentido algo por ella, la muchacha habría aceptado de buena gana, pero ella sabía perfectamente lo que él quería, y eso le repugnaba.  
Nunca lo quiso, nunca le gustó, pero aceptó salir con él porque se había puesto muy pesado.

La joven Swan desayunó y recogió un poco la cocina, antes de ponerse a ver la tele. Pasado un rato, se encaminó a su cuarto con el fin de prepararse para la salida. Sabía que no se arreglar a mucho, pero quería estar presentable. Vestida con unos vaqueros, una blusa negra y unas botas, se dirigió al baño para rematar su imagen peinándose y maquillándose un poquito. Ella, si se presentaba la rara ocasión de que se maquillara, no se excedía. Un poco de base, si era necesario, lápiz de ojos y un poco de rímel. Eso era todo, y eso fue lo que utilizó aquel d a.  
Dejó su larga melena ondulada suelta y se echó un poco de perfume. Al mirarse al espejo sonrió, conforme con su aspecto.  
Ya estaba lista.  
Llegó a la entrada del restaurante puntual, como era de costumbre en ella. Instantes después de haber bajado del coche, vio a su alegre amiga moviendo el brazo descontroladamente, con el propósito de que la viera fácilmente. Angela estaba acompañada de dos chicos, uno de ellos ya lo conocía, pero el otro le era totalmente desconocido. Ben la saludó y le presentó a su amigo.

-Bells, éste es Tyler- dijo Ben con una sonrisa cordial- Ben, ésta es Bella.

Ambos se saludaron y, un poco incómodos, ingresaron en el restaurante.  
Tyler era alto, moreno y de ojos intensos. Su mirada la analizaba, y eso la hacía sentir un tanto cohibida.  
Una vez sentados en la mesa, la joven Swan junto a Tyler y su amiga junto a Ben, se dispusieron a pedir.

-¿Qué vas a pedir?- preguntó Tyler a su lado.

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido, antes de contestar.

-Creo que una hamburguesa vegetariana, con algo de ensalada.

Él asintió con la cabeza, y volvió a centrar su atención a la lista de platos.

-Yo una lasaña...- comentó al cabo de un rato.

Mientras Tyler y Bella mantenían una conversación de lo más trivial, Ben y Angela se lo pasaban realmente bien, o eso parecía. Mantenían una conversación sobre curiosas anécdotas ocurridas en su infancia, como si fuese un concurso de "sucesos más graciosos".  
Tyler y Bella se metieron en la conversación y comenzaron a contar anécdotas suyas. Eso sí, Angela se empeñaba en contar las más embarazosas sobre Bella, y Bella no se quedaba atrás con su amiga.  
Al terminar la comida, las dos muchachas se despidieron de sus acompañantes, y se marcharon a dar una vuelta por un parque que había cerca de allí.

-Y... dime... ¿qué te ha parecido?- preguntó Angela, tímidamente

-¿Tyler? Oh, es genial. Sólo eso. No... No quiero salir con él, ¿entiendes?

-A veces pienso que eres demasiado exigente con los chicos -razonó la joven Webber- No sé cómo pudiste salir con Mike, la verdad- añadió negando con la cabeza.

Bella soltó una pequeña carcajada, pensando que ella tampoco se lo creía, sin embargo, lo hecho, hecho está, y se alegraba de haberlo dejado justo a tiempo.  
Ambas compartieron un tranquilo paseo por el parque, y luego se dirigieron a sus respectivos coches.

-¡Bella!- Oyó una voz lejana que reconocería a leguas. El imbécil de Newton.

La joven se encontraba sola en esos momentos ya que Angela se había marchado con su coche, pero aún así, se atrevió a encararse con él. Ya estaba harta de su acoso, y decidió que se lo diría por enésima vez, esperando que pudiera entenderlo.  
Mike se le acercó y le dedicó una sonrisa juguetona, para nada agradable.

-¡Qué casualidad! ¿Verdad?- comentó sin aliento, como si hubiese estado corriendo para alcanzarla- ¿qué haces aquí?

"Oh, sí, qué casualidad..." pensó la joven Swan

-Nada, salir con amigos- respondió encogiéndose de hombros y con voz cortante- Pero ya me iba.

Esperaba que el muchacho captara la indirecta que decía a gritos que no le apetecía hablar con él, pero al parecer, no lo hizo.

-Oh, si quieres podemos ir a tomar algo por ahí, ya sabes, por lo viejos tiempos -propuso, guiñándole un ojo descaradamente. Bella reprimió las ganas de darle una bofetada y salir pitando, pero se contuvo.

-Me voy ya, Mike- le cortó, y se dio la vuelta para ingresar en su coche. Su intento de huida se vio frustrado por una fuerte mano que la sujetaba del brazo.

-Vamos Bella, no te hagas la dura- replicó Mike con tono socarrón.

Ya era demasiado, Mike no entendía por las buenas, pues entonces lo haría por las malas.

-Mira Mike, no quiero salir contigo ahora, ni nunca, así que deja de gastar tu tiempo y búscate a otra de la que aprovecharte.- La joven Swan intentó soltarse del agarre de la gran mano, pero sólo consiguió que ejerciera mayor presión sobre su delgado brazo. Empezaba a dolerle.

-No te enfades, sabes que siempre serás mi favorita.- susurró, acercándose al rostro de la joven. Ella, como acto reflejo giró su cabeza, evitando el beso que Mike se había propuesto darle.- ¿Por qué haces esto?- inquirió, enfadado, aumentando la fuerza del agarre.

-Me duele, suéltame.- Se quejó Bella, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Había pensado en defenderse asestándole una patada en su entrepierna, pero al estar su cuerpo pegado al de ella era imposible. También pensó en su otra mano, pero ésta se encontraba sujeta por la otra mano de Mike, aunque no con tanta intensidad como la otra.- ¡Suéltame YA! ¡Déjame!- gritó la muchacha, desesperada.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces?- preguntó un joven grandote y con fuerte voz, que intimidaba bastante.- Suéltala.

Mike, al ver el tamaño del joven que le plantaba cara, se acobardó. Se alejo de Bella y le soltó la mano de mala gana.

-¿Estás bien, cariño?- preguntó el joven que la había rescatado. Obviamente, lo de cariño lo decía para intimidar a Mike, por lo que la muchacha le siguió el juego, agradecida.

-Ahora sí- contestó en un susurro, mientras se frotaba la zona del brazo en la que tenía una marca roja del agarre de Mike. Lo fulminó con la mirada, soltando mil improperios hacia él en su cabeza.

-Vete, que no te vuelva a ver cerca de mi chica, ¿te enteras?- el gran chico se acercó a él con una intensa mirada, llena de odio. Mike, intimidado del todo, se marchó sin decir palabra.

Una vez solos, Bella se fijó en el chico que le rodeaba los hombros con su enorme brazo. Era bastante alto y de complexión fuerte. Sus ojos azules, ahora, expresaban amabilidad, al contrario que momentos antes, en el enfrentamiento. Su cabello corto, y sus facciones redondeadas le recordaban a Bella al rostro de un niño.

-Gracias- susurró la joven Swan, un poco avergonzada. El muchacho le tomó el brazo y examinó las marcas rojas, con forma de 4 largos dedos, que destacaban en contraste con su pálida piel.

-Menudo imbécil- masculló el muchacho- ¿lo conocías?

Bella asintió suavemente con la cabeza, más avergonzada aún de que lo relacionara con él.

-Era mi novio- susurró la joven, enfatizando la primera palabra y llenando la frase entera de un odio incalculable.

-¡Emmett!- se oyó a lo lejos una vocecilla que a Bella le sonaba familiar, pero que no puedo ubicar en su memoria. Una muchacha se dirigía hacia ellos con una cara de preocupación bastante exagerada. - ¿Se puede saber dónde demonios estabas? ¡Nos tenías preocupados!

Al ver aquella muchacha bajita y con cabellos alocados, la joven Swan fue capaz de ubicarla en su memoria. Era la chica de la cafetería, a la que había atendido el día anterior acompañada de su novio, aunque en esos momentos él no estaba allí.

-Es que iba de camino y me he topado con un idiota...- dijo el muchacho, llamado Emmett, enseñándole el brazo de Bella a la recién llegada. La expresión de ésta, anteriormente de preocupación, se tornó en angustia.- Su ex...

-Oh. Lo siento mucho.- la pequeña muchacha le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Bella, la cual ella le devolvió - Por cierto, los cafés de ayer estaban deliciosos, ya nos dejaremos caer más seguido por allí. Yo soy Alice, la hermana de éste grandullón metomentodo- añadió con una risita, dándole un puñetazo en el hombro a su hermano.

La joven Swan esbozó una sonrisa, al ver que la había reconocido, y, sobre todo, por lo simpática que era la chica.

-Yo... Yo soy Bella, encantada.

Sin esperárselo, Alice la abrazó.

-Vente con nosotros a tomar algo- propuso Alice, animada.

-No sé... me iba ya a casa y...

-Venga, será divertido, y no seas vergonzosa. Además, después de lo ocurrido, necesitarás distraerte un rato - Emmett, en un intento de convencer a la chica, volvió a rodear los hombros de ésta y la sacudió, dedicándole una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno… Supongo que...- Bella se había convencido, y, además, le apetecía conocer más a fondo a Emmett, su salvador, al que estar a eternamente agradecida, y a Alice, la joven alegre y risueña.

-¡Genial!- exclamó Alice, interrumpiéndola, y tomando su mano. La arrastró hacia una cafetería, seguida por Emmett. Allí, se sentaron en una mesa.

Pasaron un rato hablando sobre su vida y dándose a conocer. Bella descubrió que Alice tenía un año menos que ella, y que cursaba su último año de instituto, y que Emmett, el cual era un año mayor que ella, acudía a la misma universidad y formaba parte del equipo de fútbol de ésta. No era de extrañar que Bella no lo hubiese visto anteriormente, porque apenas se fijaba en la gente y casi siempre iba metida en su mundo o sumergida en la lectura de un libro.  
A Bella le caían realmente bien los recién conocidos. Emmett era un gracioso empedernido, con la conducta burlona típica de un niño. Por el contrario, Alice era muy madura, pero para nada tranquila. La joven era tan alocada que Bella la asemejaba a un torbellino.  
Pasadas unas horas, tras enviarle un mensaje de texto a su compañera de piso avisándole que llegar a más tarde, Bella decidió que era hora de marcharse a casa.

-Creo que debo irme... ya es tarde, y Angela se estar preguntando dónde me habré metido- se disculpó Bella, levantándose de la silla.

Los hermanos Cullen la acompañaron hasta donde permanecía aparcado su gran monovolumen. Emmett la despidió, dándole un abrazo tan fuerte que la dejó sin respiración, y Alice, como antítesis, le dio un suave abrazo. Bella envidiaba los movimientos tan delicados de la chica, que en nada se parecían a los brutos y repentinos movimientos de su hermano Emmett.  
Las chicas se intercambiaron los números de teléfono, ya que prometieron seguir manteniendo contacto, y Emmett aseguró que se verían el lunes en la universidad. Aunque no acudían a las mismas clases, sí lo hacían a las mismas horas, por lo que no ser a difícil que se vieran. La joven se subió a su viejo monovolumen y se despidió de los hermanos con un movimiento de su mano.  
Minutos después, llegó a su apartamento. Su compañera de piso se encontraba dormida en el sofá, pero se despertó al oír el ruido de la puerta de entrada al cerrarse.

-¡Bella! ¿Dónde estabas?- su amiga se había preocupado, y eso hizo que en la garganta de la aludida se formara un nudo que le agitaba la respiración.

Rápidamente, le relató con todo lujo de detalles lo acontecido aquella tarde, desde el incidente con Mike Newton, hasta su encuentro con Alice y Emmett.  
Su amiga la escuchaba atentamente mordiéndose la lengua para no lanzar improperios hacia Mike, y reprimía alguna que otra mueca de asco. Esperó que su amiga acabara su relato antes de hablar.

-Oh Bells, lo siento. ¡Menudo cretino!- escupió Angela, con una cara que Bella nunca antes había visto en su angelical rostro.- Menos mal que estaba Emmett allí.

Bella asintió levemente y se desperezó. Estaba verdaderamente agotada, y tenía muchísimo sueño.

-Ve a dormir Bells, se te ve muy cansada

La aludida volvió a asentir y se marchó sin cenar. No pudo reprimir un largo bostezo que provocó que sus ojos se humedecieran, y, una vez con el pijama puesto, se acostó en su cama y se quedó dormida al instante.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí va el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic. Sinceramente, no me termina de convencer, pero espero que les guste. Les prometo que los siguientes fics que haga serán mejores que este. Necesito aprender de mis errores, y con la experiencia espero mejorar :)  
¡Un besito! ¡Y espero sus reviews!**


	2. De Compras

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algunas excepciones. Doy gracias a la genial Stephenie por crear esta historia_**

* * *

Angela y Bella desayunaron juntas, y pasaron toda la mañana acabando trabajos para la universidad. Realmente era agotador. Debían leerse bastantes libros y realizar infinidad de trabajos sobre ellos.  
A la hora de comer a Bella le sonó el móvil, y se sobresaltó al oír la aguda vocecilla de Alice al otro lado de la línea.

-¡Bella!- exclamó la peque a Cullen- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, estoy bien- contestó con una sonrisa- ¿Tú qué tal?

-¡Yo genial! Es más, tenía pensado ir de compras y me preguntaba si... bueno, si querrías venir conmigo y con Rose- propuso tímidamente.

-¿Rose?

-Es la novia de Emmett. ¿Vienes?

-Oh... bueno, supongo que podría...- musitó pensativa, preocupada por la cantidad de trabajo que tenía pendiente.

-¡Genial!- exclamó la alegre muchacha- Dile a Angela si quiere venir, para que no se quede sola.

-No, Angela ya ha quedado... con un chico- contestó Bella con tono burlón.

Oyó la risita de Alice al otro lado de la línea.

-Te pasaremos a buscar a las cuatro.- anunció su nueva amiga.

Bella le indicó el camino para llegar a su apartamento y quedaron en verse a la entrada del edificio a las cuatro. Después de un efusivo saludo por parte de Alice, Bella cortó la comunicación con una sonrisa surcándole la cara. Era increíble que estuviese tan llena de energía, y, además, su forma de ser siempre le transmitía alegría.  
La joven le comentó a su compañera de piso que saldría con Alice de compras, y que no sabía a qué hora llegaría. Angela se alegró por ella, porque no se quedaría sola, y porque comenzaba a ver que su vida social iba mejorando, ya que Bella nunca había sido una chica muy sociable y su lista de amigos se limitaba a Ben, ella, y pocos más.  
En un intento de quitarse trabajo de encima para no echar a perder la tarde entera, Bella se propuso a acabar uno de los tantos trabajos hasta que llegara la hora de irse. Una vez dadas las cuatro, Bella había acabado dos trabajos, y estaba lo suficientemente satisfecha como para no sentir remordimientos por su salida.  
Se despidió de su amiga y le deseó suerte con Ben, ya que sería su primera salida los dos solos, y para Angela era muy importante.  
Bajó a trompicones por las escaleras, a causa de su torpeza natural, y respiró aliviada al acabar aquel tramo, que ponía casi siempre en riesgo su integridad física, sana y salva.  
La muchacha, con la respiración agitada, salió del edificio y se sentó en un banco situado frente a éste. Minutos después, distraída con la música de su reproductor mp3, oyó un claxon. Al levantar la vista contempló un porsche amarillo, reluciente, increíblemente hermoso, y que parecía bastante caro. En resumen, era un porsche. ¿Qué coche de esa marca no reunía esas características?  
Por la ventanilla del conductor, asomaba una cabecilla de cabellos negros como el azabache y revueltos, dedicándole una sonrisa e indicándole con la mano que subiera al coche. Bella, un poco sorprendida, obedeció, subiendo al asiento del copiloto.

-¡Bella!- la saludó aquel torbellino, dándole un abrazo- Ahora vamos a por Rose a su casa y luego al centro comercial.

La aludida asintió con la cabeza, un poco sorprendida aún por la aparición estelar de su amiga. ¿Cómo era posible que con su edad tuviese semejante coche? Seguramente, su familia sería una de las pocas afortunadas en ganar la lotería, o simplemente una gran herencia de familia.  
Durante todo el camino, Alice se dedicó a contarle que Rosalie era una integrante de la familia Hale, la cual era muy amiga de su familia, y que, la muchacha, era la hermana de Jasper, joven del que Alice estaba enamorada. Ambas familias se conocían desde siempre, por lo que los hermanos Cullen, Alice, Emmett, y Edward -al que Bella a n no conocía-, se criaron con los Hale, Rosalie y Jasper, que resultaron ser mellizos. Rosalie y Jasper compartían clase con Alice en el instituto, ya que tenían los tres la misma edad.  
Al llegar a una casa de estilo antiguo y elegante, mucho más grande que una casa normal, Bella no pudo reprimir un suspiro de asombro.

-Ella... ¿Ella vive... aquí?- preguntó la joven, un poco intimidada.

Alice asintió con su pequeña cabecita, esbozando una gran sonrisa. Estar rodeada de gente de tanto dinero, siendo ella una de los muchos universitarios que tenían problemas para llegar a fin de mes, la hacía sentirse un poco fuera de lugar, y un poco sobrecogida.  
Su nueva amiga sacó de su pequeño bolso un móvil y tecleó algunos números. Bella se imaginó que le estaría enviando un mensaje a su amiga.  
Minutos después, una figura esbelta, de largos cabellos dorados y rostro perfecto salía de la casa. A la joven Swan le parecía salida de una película, tan perfecta y con movimientos elegantes.  
Ingres en el coche, en la parte trasera y salud a ambas con una sonrisa.

-Hola, yo soy Rose- se presentó a Bella, dándole un beso.

-Bella- se limitó a contestar ésta, asombrada por aquella muchacha. Sus ojos color miel la miraban con alegría.- Encantada- añadió con una sonrisa la joven Swan, esperando no quedar como una maleducada.

El viaje fue tranquilo. Bella le comentó a Rose que se acababa de enterar de que Emmett y ella acudían a la misma universidad, y que su novio la había "salvado" de su ex.  
Rosalie, ante tal relato, no pudo evitar una mueca de asco en su rostro.

-Menudo imbécil, con perdón- masculló.

-No, tienes toda la razón- coincidió Bella

Minutos después y muchas conversaciones triviales más tarde, dejaron el coche en el gran aparcamiento del centro comercial. Sin dar un minuto de respiro a las jóvenes, Alice las tomó del brazo y las guió hacia la primera tienda a la vista.

-No te sorprendas, es una adicta a las compras- susurró Rose, para que solo lo oyera Bella. Ésta soltó una risita.

Horas después, las tres muchachas decidieron ir a tomar algo antes de volver hacia sus respectivas casas. Alice tenía problemas para llevar sus mil bolsas, por lo que Rose y Bella la ayudaron, ya que éstas dos últimas no habían comprado demasiado.  
La pequeña torbellino había comprado demasiadas cosas para el gusto de Bella, pero la verdad era que parecía que podía permitírselo.  
Después de tomar un café y unos sándwiches, Alice decidió que quería regalarles algo a sus amigas. Las llevó a rastras a una tienda de una marca bastante cara, según Bella. La joven Swan se negaba por todos los medios, pero no había manera de que la pequeña Cullen cambiara de opinión. Refunfuñando, dejó que le comprara un hermoso vestido azul, y a Rose uno negro, pero más atrevido.

-Nunca, nunca, nunca te niegues. Cuando Alice decide algo no hay quien la haga cambiar de idea- susurró Rose, mientras Alice se dirigía a pagar los vestidos.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- repuso Bella, en un suspiro.

No le gustaba que la gente le regalara cosas. Era verdad que el vestido era uno de los más bonitos que había visto nunca, pero era demasiado caro -aunque para Alice no lo fuera-.  
Con las bolsas de Alice y las suyas en sus manos, las tres jóvenes emprendieron la marcha hacia el coche. Rose y Bella, prácticamente agotadas, se dejaron caer en sus respectivos asientos, a diferencia de Alice, que se sentó con una sonrisa enorme, que no expresaba agotamiento alguno.  
La conductora puso una música del estilo pop-rock a volumen normal y comenzó a charlar con sus dos amigas. Pasado un rato, llegaron al apartamento de Bella. Ésta tardó un rato en localizar sus bolsas entre la multitud que formaban las de su amiga Alice, pero con ayuda de Rose consiguió encontrarlas todas.

-No te olvides ésta- dijo Alice, tendiéndole la bolsa que contenía el vestido, con una sonrisita de satisfacción.

Bella, que se había olvidado de aquella bolsa, la tomó avergonzada, y con el rostro arrebolado se despidió de sus dos nuevas amigas. Éstas le prometieron pasarse el día siguiente, que sería lunes, por la cafetería donde ella trabajaba para charlar un rato.  
Al entrar en su casa, la joven la encontró desierta. Su amiga no estaba y reinaba la paz. Aprovechando aquel momento, y confiando en que su amiga la despertara cuando llegara para cenar juntas, se tumbó en el sofá, descalzándose los doloridos pies, y se dejó llevar por el mundo de los sueños, soltando un largo suspiro de alivio.

Una mano sacudía suavemente su fatigado cuerpo, haciéndola volver poco a poco a la realidad. Se desperezó y abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la mirada escrutadora de Angela.

-Bella, ¿por qué no te vas a la cama a dormir? Te vas a hacer polvo la espalda...

-Oh… Angie...- Bella se sentó en el sofá, dedicándole una sonrisa- Te estaba esperando. ¡Cuéntamelo todo!

La mueca de Angela cambió de repente a expresar ¿alegría? Eso significaba que era algo bueno, ¿no? Los ojos de Angela brillaban y su sonrisa tenía de contagiosa lo mismo que de expresiva. Bella nunca había visto a su amiga tan feliz.

-Me... ¡Me ha pedido salir, Bella!- exclamó la muchacha, ensanchando aún más, si era posible, su sonrisa. Bella la miraba sorprendida, con los ojos bien abiertos y con una pequeña sonrisa pintada en sus labios.- ¡Y le he dicho que sí!- añadió Angela, al ver que su amiga no pronunciaba palabra.

-¡Angela! ¡Eso es… es estupendo!- exclamó la joven Swan, que se alegraba por su amiga. Angela siempre había estado mirando a Ben desde la distancia, y ahora que estaban juntos parecía irreal. Sin embargo, la felicidad que irradiaba su amiga y el brillo de sus ojos le indicaban que aquello no formaba parte de su sueño, que era la pura realidad.- No sabes cuánto me alegro Angie. Te lo mereces.- añadió Bella, abrazándola efusivamente- Te mereces esto y mucho más

-Oh Bella, aún no me lo creo- susurró, instantes después, la joven Webber, cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos y suspirando- Es todo tan irreal... Llevo tanto tiempo deseándolo que no sé qué creer...

Bella soltó una risita.

-Es muy real Angie, y esto es lo único que podría haber pasado. Ben y tú estáis hechos el uno para el otro- le aseguró, tomándole de las manos, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora- Y más le vale no estropearlo o...- se paso un dedo por todo lo ancho de su garganta, y con una mal fingida mueca de agresividad, antes de comenzar a reírse a carcajadas.

Cenaron tranquilamente, mientras Angela le contaba todos los detalles de su "cita" con Ben, o por lo menos lo que Bella le sonsacaba, ya que su amiga no quería tomar la iniciativa en la conversación, temiendo parecer monotemática.

-Bueno, no te quiero aburrir con mis cosas... -dijo Angela.

-¡Pero si no me aburres! ¿Qué más se te ha olvidado contarme?- inquirió con una ceja alzada.

Angela soltó una pequeña carcajada continuada de un suspiro.

-Siento desilusionarte, pero ya te lo he contado todo.- contestó ella, divertida- absolutamente todo- añadió, al ver a su amiga con la boca abierta dispuesta a protestar. Ésta hizo un mohín de disgusto, cruzándose de brazos.- ¿Qué tal tu tarde?

-Mi tarde... no tan interesante como la tuya...- se quejó Bella- Ojalá encuentre a mi media naranja, como tú.- suspiró.-Hemos ido de compras, me lo he pasado muy bien. Rose y Alice son unas chicas estupendas, deberías conocerlas.

Bella le enseñó a su amiga lo que se había comprado, y el vestido que le había regalado Alice.

-Vaya vaya Bella, tú te codeas con gente de dinero ¿eh? ¡Éste vestido no es para nada barato!- comentó Angela con una sonrisa.

Después de darle el visto buena a todas las prendas, y obligar a Bella a prometerle prestarle unas cuantas, ambas se fueron a dormir, esperando al día siguiente un agotador y no muy esperado día de clase en la Universidad, y de trabajo en la cafetería.

* * *

**Ya sé, fue un capítulo corto, pero era lo que se me ocurrió. Gracias por seguir el fic, espero leer lindos reviews :)  
****Gracias por los que me dejaron en el capítulo anterior, ¡son lo mejor!  
¡Cuídense!**


	3. Aparición Inesperada

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algunas excepciones. Doy gracias a la genial Stephenie por crear esta historia._**

* * *

**_  
Un Asunto Complicado.  
_**

Un sonido agudo y molesto repiqueteaba en los oídos de Bella. Instintivamente, cubrió su cabeza con la almohada, con el fin de acallar aquel terrible sonido, y, al percatarse de que ser a inútil, gruñó con frustración y apagó el despertador de un manotazo.  
No tenía ganas de ir a la Universidad, estaba cansada y anhelaba seguir durmiendo, sin embargo, se dirigió al baño con pereza, arrastrando los pies.  
Al verse en el espejo, observó sus cabellos completamente despeinados y unas ojeras bajo sus hinchados ojos. Volvió a gruñir, y abrió el grifo de agua fría, esperando despejarse con ella. Funcionó, ya que tras mojarse la cara unas cuantas veces con agua, aquella sensación de pesadez iba desapareciendo. Desayunó rápidamente. Su reloj marcaba las ocho menos veinte, y a las ocho debía estar en clase. En cinco minutos acabó con el desayuno, engulléndolo, no sin atragantarse unas cuantas veces, y en otros cinco se vistió. Afortunadamente, Bella no era una chica que se preocupara mucho por su vestuario. Simplemente se ponía lo primero que veía en el armario y que le quedara bien.  
Salió del apartamento corriendo, trastabillando en las escaleras, aunque sin llegar a caerse gracias a la bendita barandilla. Una vez fuera, subió a su viejo monovolumen y se encaminó a la Universidad a una velocidad más rápida de lo acostumbrado en ella, aunque aún así, lenta. Suspiró aliviada al ver la hora en el reloj de su teléfono móvil. Las ocho menos cinco. Lentamente, y para recuperar el aliento, se dirigió con paso lento hacia la puerta de entrada al gran edificio donde se impartían las clases, y, al llegar al aula, se sentó en el sitio de siempre, junto a Jacob.

-¿Qué tal vamos esta mañana?- preguntó, a su lado, el muchacho de piel trigueña, con su gran sonrisa deslumbrante

-Bueno... casi no llego- masculló ella, sacando los libros y su libreta para tomar apuntes.

Ambos mantuvieron una conversación trivial con algunos compañeros de la clase mientras esperaban a que llegara el profesor. A Bella la clase se le hizo eterna, como a la mayoría de sus compañeros por lo que podía ver en sus caras. Bostezos y, sobre todo, garabatos en las hojas era lo que predominaba en una clase a primera hora de la mañana. La joven se dedicó especialmente a escribir letras de canciones y hacer garabatos en una hoja de su cuaderno mientras proyectaban una película, cuyo nombre Bella no había prestado atención.  
A la hora de comer, se encontró con Angela y ambas se dirigieron, como de costumbre, al gran comedor. Tras comprar unos sándwiches y unas botellas de agua, aprovechando el buen día, decidieron comer fuera. Las mesas del exterior se encontraban más concurridas de lo normal, debido al buen tiempo. Casi era verano, la recta final del mes de Mayo, y se notaba la proximidad de tan anhelada estación. Ambas se encaminaron a una mesa apartada de las demás, de las únicas que se encontraba completamente vacía en esos momentos.

-¡¡Bella!!- exclamó una voz grave y masculina, a la que la aludida reconoció casi al instante. Al levantar la vista, dos mesas más allá, se encontró con un muchacho de complexión fuerte agitando el brazo con esmero. Ésta, al localizarlo, le dedicó una sonrisa y le devolvió el saludo con un simple movimiento de mano.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Angela, al no reconocer al muchacho ni siquiera de vista.

-Es Emmett, Emmett Cullen.- le contestó su amiga, sabiendo que no hacía falta decir más. Angela sabía la historia completa y a Bella le daba vergüenza recordar aquellos momentos, por lo que las dos comenzaron a hablar de los estudios, dando pie a otros temas.  
Sin saber cómo, ambas acabaron hablando de su última salida nocturna, tiempo atrás, cuando no estaban tan ocupadas como en esos momentos con los exámenes y el trabajo. Finalmente, Angela le comentó a Bella que ése día no asistiría a trabajar, ya que le habían dado el día libre y aprovecharía para quedar con Ben. Quedaron en verse a la hora de cenar en el apartamento.  
Tras terminar la "comida" y despedirse de su amiga, Bella recorrió la distancia del aparcamiento que la separaba de su monovolumen, y, una vez dentro de él, se dirigió a la cafetería donde trabajaba.  
Rápidamente, entró en la cafetería. Era normal que a la hora de comer se encontrara casi a rebosar, por lo que la joven no se sorprendió mucho ante aquel panorama.  
Con un largo suspiro, y tras saludar a sus compañeros, comenzó su trabajo, atendiendo las mesas. Al acabar aquel periodo de gran afluencia de gente, y al ver que se marchaba la gran mayor a, los empleados de la cafetería aprovecharon para sentarse y descansar un rato.  
Eran las 5 y ya no había casi gente, salvo un muchacho sentado en una mesa junto a la ventana, tomando un café y leyendo un libro, y un grupo de amigos hablando sobre sus planes de fin de semana.  
Aprovechando que había poca gente, Bella pensó que podría adelantar un poco de trabajo y leer un libro de los que le habían mandado de deberes. Se dirigió al cuarto donde había dejado sus cosas, y sacó el libro de su mochila. De repente, Siobhan apareció en la puerta del cuarto.

-Bella, preguntan por ti- le informó el muchacho.

Ella le agradeció a su compañero el aviso y salió del cuarto con el libro en la mano. Allí, sentados en la barra, se encontraba un chico de cabellos broncíneos, el cual estaba pidiendo un café, y, a su lado, mirándolo descaradamente, se encontraba la persona que Bella menos deseaba ver en esos momentos.  
Al ver a aquella muchacha de melena oscura rizada y ojos azules, se le escurrió el libro de las manos, produciendo un sonoro sonido al chocar contra el suelo. Todo el mundo allí en la cafetería la miró, incluyendo el muchacho de la barra y Jessica. Bella, con el rostro rojo de vergüenza, se agachó con un movimiento nervioso a recoger el libro del suelo.

-Lo... lo siento- se disculpó ella.

Tímidamente, se acercó a la barra. Se le había olvidado por completo devolverle la llamada a Jessica, y en esos momentos se sentía tremendamente culpable. No es que quisiera verla, pero estaba claro que tenía que haberla llamado.

-¡Isabella!- exclamó Jessica, con una sonrisa exageradamente fingida. Ella sabía que a Bella no le agradaba nada oír su nombre completo, y lo comprobó al ver la mueca de desagrado que adoptaba el rostro de la muchacha.- Me parece increíble que no me hayas devuelto la llamada y que tenga que haber venido hasta aquí.- añadió, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro con el ceño fruncido.

Bella, totalmente confundida, parpadeó varias veces. ¿Cómo sabía Jessica dónde trabajaba y a qué hora?

-¿Cómo has sabido...?

-¿...que trabajabas aquí?- la interrumpió - Llamé a tu casa, y Angela, tu compañera de piso, me dijo que estabas trabajando, así que le pregunté dónde, porque la verdad me apetecía verte.

Bella se estaba preparando mentalmente para lo que fuera que Jessica le hubiese ido a pedir.

-¿Y qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó la joven camarera, al fin, con una sonrisa fingida, intentando no parecer maleducada. Dejó el libro en la barra y se dirigió a prepararle un café, con el fin de distraerse un poco.

-Bueno, es que... como ahora estoy en esto de la moda- comentó, intentando parecer modesta- quería invitarte a una fiesta que vamos a hacer en dos semanas. Tráete a Mike.

Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sin esperarse aquella propuesta. Sabía exactamente lo que pretendía, ya que siempre había estado persiguiendo a Mike.

-Mira Jess... Si has venido por Mike...- le dijo, depositando el café delante de ella, y reprimiendo una mueca de disgusto.- te interesará saber que ya es historia. Puedes ir directamente a decírselo tú, porque yo no pienso hacerlo. No tendrías que haberte tomado tantas molestias, de verdad.

-¿Lo habéis dejado?- preguntó la otra chica, incrédula, en un susurro. Aquella conversación había captado la atención del joven de cabellos alborotados, que fingía no estar escuchando, con las comisuras de los labios levemente alzadas. Sin embargo, sacó un libro de su mochila y se sumergió en su lectura.

-Sí.- contestó secamente Bella, intentando finalizar la conversación.

Sabía que lo que movía aquella pregunta no era simple curiosidad, si no puro interés. Al saber que Bella y Mike habían roto, Jessica había visto una puerta abierta hacia su objetivo.

-No sabes cuánto lo siento- musitó la visitante, intentando disimular una sonrisita de suficiencia.

-Ya me lo imagino...- susurró Bella, más para sí que para ella.- bueno, me gustaría quedarme hablando pero... tengo que estudiar- comentó la camarera, enseñándole el libro que había dejado en la barra.- y trabajar.

-Oh, vale, ¡otro día hablamos!- exclamó con alegría fingida la chica de cabellos rizados. Rápidamente, dejó algo de dinero sobre la barra y se apresuró hacia la puerta, saludándola con un movimiento rápido de la mano y una sonrisa increíblemente falsa pintada en su rostro.

La muchacha suspiró y, tomando su libro, comenzó a leer. Al rato, sintió un par de ojos fijos en ella, por lo que levantó la vista. Se encontró con los ojos verde esmeralda de aquel muchacho de la barra.

-Perdona- se excusó la joven, dejando la lectura un poco avergonzada- ¿Qué...?

El joven la interrumpió, con una sonrisa torcida surcando su rostro.

-Bella, ¿verdad?- inquirió éste, con una suave voz masculina.

-Sí.

Ella no se preguntó cómo sabría su nombre, ya que era más que obvio que lo había oído pronunciar a Jessica.

-Yo soy Edward Cullen, hermano de...

-...Alice y Emmett- completó la chica con una sonrisa.

El muchacho de rasgos marcados la miraba mientras ella se fijaba en el único parecido que tenía con su hermana Alice, su cabello despeinado. Era asombrosamente guapo, pero, por lo demás, no se parecía en nada a sus hermanos.  
Su mirada insistente la hacía sentirse un poco incómoda. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para cortar el hielo cuando oyó el tintineo de campanilla que producía la puerta al abrirse. Al instante, un pequeño terremoto de cabellos negros alborotados y un alto y sereno muchacho se sentaron junto a Edward, saludando al chico y a Bella.

-Veo que ya conoces a Edward- comentó la peque a Alice, con un tono sugerente.

Bella asintió.

-¿Qué queréis?- preguntó. Al ver las caras extrañadas de sus amigos, se apresuró a corregirse, de forma atropellada- Para tomar, para tomar.

-Oh- susurró Alice con una risita- pues unos bocadillos y unas coca-colas, que tengo hambre.

Jasper movió la cabeza en un movimiento afirmativo, aprobando la elección de su novia, y le depositó un suave beso en su mejilla.  
Bella suspiró, preguntándose dónde estaría aquel chico que la hiciera sentir como Alice se sentía cuando estaba con Jasper.

-Ahora mismo lo traigo.

Se marchó a la cocina y dejó la orden de preparar los bocadillos. Con un par de coca-colas en una mano, y un par de vasos con hielo en la otra, volvió a la barra. Mientras los cuatro conversaban, una de las compañeras de Bella les llevó los bocadillos.

-Edward, ¿tú no quieres nada?- preguntó Bella, al ver que el muchacho no había pedido nada.

Él negó con la cabeza, pero Bella, que era un poco testaruda, insistió.

-Sólo te estoy dando a elegir. Si no eliges nada te traeré lo que a m me parezca, y puede que no te guste- amenazó la muchacha, agitando el dedo delante de él. Éste soltó una risa, que Bella asemejó a una melodía musical.

-Pues entonces tráeme lo que tú quieras. Sorpréndeme.- contestó él, con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa torcida. Bella, cumpliendo su amenaza, sacó de un cobertor un trozo de tarta de chocolate y dulce de leche, y, colocándolo en un plato y acompañado de una cuchara, se lo ofreció.

-Es mi favorita, te va a gustar, ya verás. Y si no te gusta, para la próxima ya sabes, eliges tú.- dijo la muchacha, con una sonrisa divertida.

Edward la miró y probó la tarta. Acto seguido, miró a Bella con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios.

-Está muy buena Bella, gracias.

-Cuando quieras- contestó la chica, satisfecha de sí misma.

Alice y Jasper los miraban, sorprendidos. Sobre todo Alice.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Vosotros dos hacéis muy buena pareja- comentó la pequeña Cullen, guiñándoles un ojo.

Bella, casi al instante de oír aquel comentario, se puso roja de vergüenza, como era de esperar, y miró a Alice con un gesto sorprendido. ¿Qué demonios pasaba por aquella cabecita? Observó que Edward reprimía una sonrisa, ya que las comisuras de sus labios se encontraban levemente elevadas, y, con el fin de disimularlo, agachó la cabeza y volvió a meterse un trozo de aquella tarta en la boca.  
Jasper, al ver la cara de Bella, le susurró algo a su novia al oído. Ésta, negando enérgicamente con la cabeza, se giró para encararlo.

-No, Jazz, no es nada malo, sólo digo que hacen buena pareja. -intentó decirlo en un susurro, pero su voz aguda se oía hasta en el más débil, por lo que Edward y Bella lo oyeron perfectamente. Alice se volvió a girar sobre sí misma, mirando a Bella y a su hermano- Bella, si necesitas un chico ya sabes, aquí tienes a mi perfectísimo hermano. - añadió, con una sonrisita de suficiencia.

La joven, sonrió nerviosamente, intentando aliviar la tensión que sentía.

-Lo tendré en cuenta Alice, gracias por la información- dijo, tras soltar una risita nerviosa.

-Alice, no necesito una agencia de citas ni nada por el estilo. Puedo yo solito, y lo sabes.- comentó su hermano, de la forma más natural que parecía posible. Bella admiró su templanza, preguntándose cómo haría para no sentirse, por lo menos, incómodo con la situación. Quizás él no se había fijado en ella, como ella lo había hecho en él. Aunque claro, lo más probable, según el razonamiento de Bella, era que al ser tan guapo, tuviese a las mejores chicas a su disposición, o, por el contrario, que fuese el típico arrogante insoportable. Tras pensar eso, decidió no fijar su atención en él, o por lo menos, no de la manera en que lo había hecho su amiga.

-En eso tiene razón- afirmó Jasper, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Al oír su calmada voz, y ver su tranquilizadora sonrisa, Bella se sintió más calmada. Pasaron un buen rato hablando de temas aburridos y cotidianos. Edward y Bella se llevaron una gran sorpresa al enterarse de que asistían a la misma universidad. Al igual que le había sucedido con Emmett, la muchacha se preguntó cómo no lo había visto antes. Un chico tan guapo como él no pasaría desapercibido.  
Un rato después, los jóvenes se dispusieron a marcharse.

-No, Alice, esto es una invitación de la casa, déjalo.- repuso Bella al ver que su amiga le depositaba el dinero en la barra.

-Bella, quiero pagar- insistió su amiga.

-Pues yo no pienso cobrarte, así que lo vas a tener complicado- zanjó la camarera- además, es mi agradecimiento por lo de Mike y por el precioso vestido que me regalaste- añadió, en un desesperado intento de que su amiga desistiera.

Jasper y Edward miraban asombrados la escena, en un segundo plano. Preferían no intervenir, ya que en esos momentos ambas chicas no parecían estar en estado de razonar.

-Vale- le espetó la pequeña de cabellos alborotados. Bella, satisfecha de sí misma, sonrió ampliamente- Pero te lo devolveré, tenlo presente- añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Los jóvenes se despidieron de la camarera, Alice con un efusivo abrazo, y Jasper y Edward con un simple beso en la mejilla. Bueno, a decir verdad el de éste último no había sido tan simple, ya que la joven se había sentido un tanto cohibida ante el acercamiento de aquel muchacho de cabellos broncíneos.  
Una vez se hubieron marchado, volvió a su puesto de manera nerviosa, pensando si se encontraría con Edward de forma más seguida ahora que sabían que acudían a la misma Universidad.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Ya sé, ya sé, la historia va un poco lenta, pero es mi primer fic, asi que tengan paciencia. Espero que les vaya gustando, y espero que me dejen en un review sus opiniones, (buenas o malas) sobre el fic, siempre y cuando los pongan con respeto :) Bueno, ya por fin conoce a Edward, le costó un poco pero poco a poco la historia va tomando forma.  
Estoy leyendo The Host y la verdad que se los recomiendo. Al principio con eso de los extraterrestres y eso pensaba que sería aburrido o muy ficticio, pero nada que ver... A mí me va encantando, así que si pueden pidanselo a una amiga, o si lo tienen leanlo. ^^****  
¡Un beso enorme!**


	4. Cumpleaños

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algunas excepciones. Doy gracias a la genial Stephenie por crear esta historia._**

* * *

.

Bella, como todas las mañanas, acudió a sus clases universitarias.  
La mañana pasó igual que las demás, como pura rutina. Sin embargo, esa mañana hubo un detalle que a Bella no se le pasó en absoluto y que cambió su rutina por completo.  
Ella estaba comiendo con Angela, en una mesa alejada del patio. Al instante de sentarse en la mesa y observar a lo lejos unos cabellos broncíneos despeinados, sintió una sacudida en el estómago.  
Él no la había visto, y la muchacha se debatía internamente entre acercarse a saludar o ignorar que lo hubiese visto. Lógicamente, para ella, la mejor opción era la segunda, por lo que se limitó a contemplar a Edward desde la distancia, sin prestar atención a lo que su amiga le decía.

-Bella, ¿Has escuchado algo de lo que te he dicho?- preguntó Angela un poco irritada, al ver a su amiga distraída.

-Sí, lo siento, es que... estaba pensando

-¿Pensando en qué?- volvió a preguntar su amiga, curiosa, y siguiendo la dirección de la mirada de Bella- Mmhh… un chico- se autocontestó con una sonrisita-¿Lo conoces?

-Es Edward Cullen- dijo Bella sin pensar.

-Cullen... por lo que veo hermano de Alice y Emmett... no está nada mal.

Bella asintió con la cabeza, y decidió cambiar de tema y dejar de observar al joven con el fin de no obsesionarse con un recién conocido.  
Las horas restantes pasaron como todas las demás, para desgracia de Bella. Al terminar su última hora de clase, se apresuró al aparcamiento, donde se encontraba estacionado su viejo monovolumen.  
Condujo de forma un tanto apresurada hacia la cafetería, temiendo llegar tarde. Finalmente, aparcó su viejo chevy a la entrada del local. Al entrar a la cafetería, un torbellino la abrazó, chillando en su oído de alegría.

-¡Bella! ¡Por fin te veo!- exclamó la persona que la abrazaba. La aludida, paralizada por la sorpresa, estaba casi segura de que era Alice, pero temía equivocarse, por lo que esperó a separarse para comprobarlo.

Un rostro de nariz pequeña y grandes ojos le dedicaba una sonrisa sincera, y Bella no pudo reprimir devolvérsela.

-Hola Alice- saludó la joven.- Lo siento mucho, pero tengo que trabajar y no sé si...

-No, yo ya me iba, tranquila- interrumpió la pequeña- solo venía a decirte que el sábado te vienes a cenar a mi casa, es el cumpleaños de Edward.- comentó con una risita- Ya te llamaré para quedar, me tengo que ir ya. ¡Hasta luego!

Alice se marchó sin esperar respuesta de su amiga, a una velocidad increíble, dejando a Bella plantada en su sitio.

-Hasta luego- musitó Bella para sí.

Lentamente, se dirigió a la barra y se preparó mentalmente para una larga jornada de trabajo.  
Aquel día no recibió vista de los Cullen, pero la tarde se le hizo más amena al tener la compañía de Angela otra vez, por lo que no tenía de qué quejarse.

Los días pasaron, como de costumbre. No volvió a ver a los Cullen por la cafetería, y menos por la universidad. Aquella era la última semana de clases, ya que la siguiente empezaban las vacaciones de verano, aunque los alumnos debían acudir a la universidad a realizar exámenes de recuperación.  
Bella, que había aprobado todos los exámenes, no tendría que presentarse, y eso resultó un alivio para ella. Ahora, sólo le quitaría tiempo el trabajo, y tendría tiempo libre para descansar y poner un poco en orden el apartamento. Aprovechando que no iría a clases por las mañanas, cambió el turno de tarde por el de la mañana, para así tener toda la tarde libre.  
El sábado llegó, y con ello la cena en casa de los Cullen. La pequeña Cullen se lo recordó a Bella con una llamada a primera hora de la mañana.

-¡Bells! ¡Soy Alice!-exclamó alegremente con su vocecilla desde el otro lado de la línea.

-¡Alice! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué llamas tan pronto? ¡son las 8 y media de la mañana!- resopló Bella, dejando a un lado el desayuno que se estaba tomando.

-Lo siento, es que no quería pillarte trabajando. Te llamaba para recordarte lo de la cena... ya sabes, en mi casa, esta noche.

-Ah, ya. Pero no sé cómo llegar, tienes que indicarme el camino porque...

-Tranquila, te recogeré a las 7 y media en tu casa, ¿vale?

-Bueno... está bien- asintió Bella, adormilada.- entonces nos vemos esta noche.- añadió con una sonrisita.

-¡Hasta esta noche! ¡Y ponte el vestido que te he comprado!- exclamó, antes de cortar la línea.

Bella, confusa, se dirigió a su trabajo, y al terminar la mañana, volvió a su casa para comer. De camino a casa le compró un regalo a Edward, un libro, ya que no había encontrado algo mejor. Una vez hubo acabado con su almuerzo, comenzó a poner en orden el apartamento, aprovechando la ausencia de Angela, que se encontraba en la biblioteca estudiando.  
Al acabar su tarea de poner en orden su apartamento, y satisfecha con el resultado, se encaminó a la ducha y comenzó a prepararse. Se puso el vestido, y se contempló en el reflejo que le devolvía el espejo. Aquel vestido parecía hecho exclusivamente para su figura, y aquel color favorecía su imagen. Bella temía ir demasiado arreglada para una simple cena, pero si Alice le había dicho que se lo pusiera era porque estaría bien ¿no? Además, Rosalie le haría sombra aunque no se arreglara, por lo tanto, no había de qué preocuparse.  
Miró la hora en el reloj de la pared, inquieta. Ya casi era la hora. Rápidamente se recogió el pelo en un peinado improvisado y se maquilló lo justo y necesario. Tras aprobar su aspecto, tomó su bolso y salió del apartamento.  
Al salir del edificio, buscó con la mirada el coche amarillo chillón de su amiga, pero no lo localizó. En lugar de eso, divisó la figura de un perfecto y atractivo muchacho apoyado en la puerta del copiloto de un flamante volvo plateado. Él iba vestido elegantemente. Ella se sentía increíblemente ridícula contemplándolo desde la puerta del edificio. Poco a poco, y avanzando torpemente a causa de los zapatos de tacón que calzaba, se acercó a Edward.  
Éste levantó la mirada de la revista que se encontraba leyendo, y la examinó de arriba a abajo.

-Wow, Bella, estás increíble- comentó el muchacho, provocando que ella se sonrojara.- Alice no ha podido venir y me pidió que te recogiera, no te importa, ¿verdad?- finalizó, con una sonrisa torcida.

Bella, nerviosa y sin aliento, negó con la cabeza, sin poder apartar la mirada de aquellos profundos ojos verdes. ¡Cómo le iba a importar!  
Él abrió la puerta del copiloto para que Bella subiera y, una vez la muchacha se encontraba dentro, la cerró suavemente.  
Ella, enfundada en aquel vestido azul, y sonrojada como lo estaba, no podía evitar mirar de vez en cuando al conductor, el cual conducía de forma un tanto rápida. Eso la incomodaba, ya que no le gustaba la velocidad, ni nada que se relacionara con el peligro, y, aunque se podía comprobar que Edward era un excelente conductor, ella no se sentía cómoda con su conducción.  
Respiró hondo y carraspeó para disimular el nerviosismo que impregnaba su voz.

-Edward, ¿podrías bajar un poco la velocidad? Es que...

-Lo siento- murmuró el muchacho, disminuyendo, al instante, la velocidad a una razonable- es la costumbre.- añadió, mirándola y dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

Ella se la devolvió.

Minutos después, bajó del coche y le abrió la puerta para que Bella bajara.

-Gracias- musitó ella, nerviosa.

Juntos, se encaminaron hacia la puerta de la entrada de la casa, Bella trastabillando y él con andares elegantes.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó con una risita, tomando su brazo y rodeándolo con el suyo- Para que no te caigas.- añadió al ver el ceño fruncido de Bella.

-No te rías, Edward, estos zapatos me están matando- se quejó ella, sujetándose fuertemente al brazo del chico.

Ambos ingresaron a la casa. La gran casa, de amplios ventanales y decoración moderna y perfecta, se encontraba decorada con globos y una gran pancarta que rezaba:

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS

Inconscientemente, se sujetó al brazo de Edward con más fuerza, le depositó un beso en la mejilla y le susurró un "felicidades" antes de soltarse del agarre para escabullirse de la multitud que se acercaba. Él no dejaba de observar cómo se alejaba, hasta que las felicitaciones lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

-¡¡¡Felicidades!!!- exclamó a coro una gran cantidad de personas, por lo que pudo calcular Bella, unas cuarenta. Bella, incrédula, miró a Edward desde lo lejos, el cual lucía una radiante sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Bella, estás fantástica!- exclamó Alice a su espalda.

-Gracias Alice, tú también estás genial- replicó Bella con una sonrisa. Alice iba vestida con un precioso vestido color verde que la hacía parecer un duendecillo, pero aún así, estaba increíblemente guapa.- ¿Esa es Rose?- inquirió Bella, sorprendida. Rose llevaba su radiante cabello rubio suelto, y vestía el vestido negro que le había regalado Alice. Efectivamente, como había pensado Bella, estaría estupenda. A su lado, abrazándola cariñosamente, se encontraba Emmet, enfundado en un traje que le daba un matiz de seriedad y madurez que realmente no poseía.

-¿Qué ven mis ojos? ¡Pero si es Bella!- exclamó Emmet.

-Y tú que no querías el vestido- comentó Rose con una gran sonrisa- ¡te queda perfecto!

-Gracias- replicó Bella- ¿Y Jasper?- inquirió al percatarse de que no se encontraba allí.

-Ayudando en la cocina, ahora vendrá.- contestó Alice.

Bella asintió con la cabeza. De pronto localizó a Edward charlando animadamente con unos chicos que a ella le resultaban conocidos, seguramente de la universidad. Antes no se había fijado, pero Edward estaba increíblemente... perfecto. Su traje, su peinado "desenfadado", aquella sonrisa, aquellos verdes ojos que la miraban...  
Sus miradas se cruzaron por un instante, antes de que Bella rompiera el contacto.  
Intentó participar en la conversación de sus amigos, apartando la vista de aquél increíble muchacho. Sonrojada y un poco avergonzada, vió por el rabillo del ojo a Edward sonriendo y, finalmente, volvía a hablar con sus amigos.

-...Y entonces Rose le gritó y el niño, llorando, salió corriendo a buscar a su mamá- contaba Emmett a carcajadas. A su lado, su novia esbozaba una sonrisa, y, malamente, reprimía la risa, mirando con cara de reproche a su novio.

-No es gracioso, yo no doy miedo- masculló Rose, dándole un golpe en el hombro a Emmett. Él la abrazó por la espalda y le dió un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Eso es lo que me enamoró de tí- le dijo al oído- intimidas. Incluso a mí me das miedo a veces.

Rose resopló, aunque aceptó de buena gana otro beso de su novio. Alice y Bella reían, ante la situación. Era verdad que Rose intimidaba, tenía algo que hacía que te pensaras dos veces lo que ibas a decir.

-¿Queréis algo de beber?- preguntó Alice a la pareja.-Nosotras vamos a buscar bebidas- dijo, tomando de la mano a Bella.

Ambos negaron con la cabeza, antes de besarse apasionadamente. Era realmente incómodo, pensó Bella, menos mal que Alice sabía lo que se avecinaba.  
Ya en la barra, ambas pidieron sus bebidas, y comenzaron a charlar animadamente.

-Esos dos no aguantan ni 5 minutos separados- comentó Alice, de manera ausente.

Bella soltó una risita.

-¿Sabes? Esto era una fiesta sorpresa, por eso mandé a Edward a por ti. Digamos que fuiste la distracción.- Alice miró a Bella con una sonrisa- Él se esperaba una cena familiar, y sabía que tú vendrías, pero no se esperaba todo esto.

-¿Y todo esto lo has montado tú sola?- preguntó Bella, tras beber un poco de su vaso, incrédula.

-Oh, por supuesto, esto no es nada en comparación a lo que puedo hacer- contestó ella, con una sonrisa.  
A Bella, en esos momentos, Alice le daba verdadero miedo. Conociéndola, en su cumpleaños le montaría una gran fiesta, aunque ella se negara. Y lo peor es que a Bella no le gustaban las fiestas...  
Esbozó una sonrisa, y, antes de darse cuenta, tenía la atención fija en Edward, otra vez. Esta vez se encontraba hablando con una chica de cabellos rubios, bastante guapa. Ella no paraba de hablar, por lo que Bella observaba, y él asentía con una sonrisa cordial, aunque desanimadamente.

-Es Tanya. Edward y ella están... medio saliendo- contestó Alice, sin que Bella le preguntara. De alguna manera siguió la mirada su amiga, y sabría lo que se estaría preguntando.

-¿Medio saliendo?- preguntó Bella, confundida.

-Ella está enamorada de Edward, pero él no sabe aún lo que siente, y no quiere seguir con ella.

Tanya se precipitó al rostro de Edward para besarlo, pero Edward, tras devolverle el beso, lo cortó con la excusa de que le estaba sonando el móvil. Al sacarlo, colgó inmediatamente y miró hacia donde nos encontrábamos nostras, fulminando a su hermana con la mirada. Alice, en esos instantes, guardó su móvil en su bolso, con una sonrisita traviesa.

-Una maniobra de distracción- soltó la pequeña, con una risita.

-Pues no veo que funcione- contestó Bella.

Edward y Tanya, esta vez, se besaban apasionadamente. El muchacho le dedicó una rápida mirada de reproche a su hermana y, tomando de la mano a la chica rubia, se la llevó de allí, al parecer a un sitio más tranquilo. Algo se removió en el estómago de Bella, haciéndola sentirse mal. Dejó a un lado el vaso pensando que había bebido demasiado ponche.

-¡Bella!- exclamó una grave voz bastante conocida para ella. Ella localizó al propietario de aquella voz, unos metros más allá, aproximándose hacia la barra.

-Jake, hola- saludó Bella con una sonrisa

-Hola Alice- saludó, animadamente, a la pequeña Cullen- ¡Qué alegría volver a verte!

-¡Hola Jake! La verdad es que hace mucho que no te veo por aquí.- observó la joven Cullen- ¿De qué os conocéis?- inquirió, señalando a Bella y luego a él.

-De la universidad, coincidimos en algunas clases- contestó él.

-Bueno, yo me voy que mi chico me espera en la cocina- explicó Alice, guiñando pícaramente el ojo, antes de perderse entre la multitud.

Jacob pidió algo para tomar, y, mientras esperaba a que sirvieran, Bella decidió aclarar sus dudas.

-¿Conoces a Edward?

Él la miró, con una gran sonrisa, como si hubiese contado un chiste malo.

-¿Bromeas? Es mi mejor amigo.

Soltó una carcajada y comenzó a beber de su bebida.  
Ambos mantuvieron una animada charla. Jacob le contó a Bella que le había ido perfectamente en la universidad y que estaba ansioso por la llegada de Renesmée, que iría a visitarlo durante unas semanas. Renesmée, o más conocida como Nessie, era amiga de Bella del colegio, pero hacía años que no se veían. Ante esa noticia, Bella le pidió a su amigo que le avisara en cuanto llegara a la ciudad, ya que tenía unas inmensas ganas de verla.  
Pasaron las horas, Bella pasó toda la noche con sus amigos, los Cullen, aunque no había vuelto a ver a Edward desde su desaparición con Tanya. La gente ya comenzaba a marcharse y se notaba en la fiesta como el ambiente decaía. Ellos, en el salón, sentados en el sofá, charlaban animadamente.

-¡El cumpleañero se digna a aparecer!- exclamó Emmett, mientras Edward se sentaba a su lado. Su aspecto desaliñado, no como al principio de la fiesta, daba en qué pensar.- Te montamos una fiesta y no estás presente...

-¿Es que no lo ves? Se ha enfrentado a una manada de lobos- comentó Alice, con el mismo tono burlón que su hermano. Todos reían, menos Edward, que sonreía.- Espera, tienes marcas de pintalabios por toda la cara- mintió, llevando un dedo a su lengua y limpiándole con él las inexistentes manchas de pintalabios.

Edward apartó la mano de su hermana de su rostro y se acomodó en el sofá.

-Lo siento- musitó - pero ya estoy aquí, ¿no? Se supone que es una fiesta y estáis todos sentados...- soltó una carcajada. Realmente se lo veía de muy buen humor.

-Es que si no estás tú, corazoncito mío, no hay fiesta- Emmett sonrió bobaliconamente

-Y ahora estoy aquí, vamos chicos, ¡animaos!

Todos resoplaron, removiendose en su sitio. Ya nadie tenía ganas de fiesta, o al menos eso parecía.

-Alice, ¿bailas?- preguntó Jasper con una sonrisa, tendiéndole la mano a su novia. Ésta, con una gran sonrisa, asintió, tomó la mano de su novio, y desaparecieron por la pista de baile. Sin decir nada, Emmett y Rose los imitaron. Sin embargo, Edward y Bella permanecieron sentados, él mirándola a ella, y ella rehusando su mirada.

-No hace falta que te quedes, de verdad. Sal con Tanya, yo os espero- dijo Bella, mirando por fin a Edward, al ver que él tenía su vista fija en ella.

Él esbozó una sonrisa torcida y se puso de pie, tendiéndole la mano a Bella.

-Se ha ido. Vamos Bella, sal a bailar conmigo.- le rogó.

Ella se removió incómoda en el sofá, y negó, avergonzada, con la cabeza.

-Yo no bailo...-musitó ella, desviando por fin, la mirada de aquellos profundos ojos verdes.

Él se arrodilló frente a ella y, con una de sus manos, elevó el mentón de la chica para que lo mirara.

-Es mi cumpleaños- dijo él, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Bella, rendida al fin, resopló.

-Vale- aceptó.- pero si te piso o si me caigo, habrá sido culpa tuya por insistir.- finalizó.

Él, con una gran sonrisa, se puso de pie y le tendió la mano, otra vez, a la muchacha. Ella, devolviéndole una tímida sonrisa, y un poco sonrojada, la tomó, y ambos se dirigieron a la pista de baile.  
Ella notó que la piel del muchacho era extremadamente suave, y un poco fría.  
Comenzaron a bailar una canción un tanto rápida, pero justo acabó, y comenzó una lenta.

-Maldita sea- se quejó Bella en bajo. Odiaba bailar canciones lentas.

Edward, delicadamente, la tomó entre sus brazos, acercando su cuerpo al suyo, y comenzó a guiarla. Sin embargo, ella no dejaba de mirarse los pies y los de su acompañante.

-Queda muy feo eso de mirarse los pies todo el tiempo.

Oyó la voz de Edward más cerca de lo habitual, y se sobresaltó. Al devolverle la mirada, se sintió un tanto cohibida.

-Te voy a pisar- soltó ella, de modo nervioso, y volvió a mirar sus pies. Él, por el contrario, soltó una carcajada, y colocó la mano bajo su mentón para elevarle el rostro.

-No me dolerá- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Ella, un poco intimidada también por la cercanía, negó con la cabeza.

-Me voy a caer. Soy muy patosa y estos zapatos no ayudan- se quejó, sonrojada por la insistente mirada de Edward.

-Yo no te dejaría caer, nunca.- finalizó él, acercando su cuerpo más al suyo y reforzando su agarre. Ella, más nerviosa de lo que estaba, y con una rara sensación en la tripa, respiró hondo, y se dejó llevar, asombrada de lo buen bailarín que era Edward y de su magnífica coordinación.

Nunca se hubiese imaginado bailando de esa manera, tan relajada, tan natural, y lo más increíble, con un chico como Edward, al que Bella consideraba el típico chico inaccesible. Sin embargo, mientras bailaba, se deleitaba con la fragancia de su perfume y con su cercanía, sin desprender los ojos de aquellos hipnotizantes verdes suyos. Apenas lo conocía, pero se había fijado muchas veces en él, y no era de extrañar. Muchas veces se sorprendía observándolo más de lo necesario, aunque era verdad que él también la observaba demasiado a ella.  
Y mientras se balanceaban al son de la suave música, ella pensaba en todo aquello.

-Gracias por el regalo- susurró él, torciendo su boca en una perfecta sonrisa que dejó a la joven sin aliento.- Me ha encantado.

Ella sólo se limitó a sonreír, y, a continuación, apoyó la cabeza en uno de los hombros del muchacho, dejándose llevar y aprovechando el momento que sabía que no se repetiría nunca.  
Al terminar la pieza, ambos se separaron, pero él, rápidamente, tomó la mano de la muchacha y depositó en ella un suave beso, haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

-Gracias.-susurró- ¿Ves? No ha sido tan malo- comentó con una sonrisa inocente, soltando su mano. Ella alzó una ceja, fingiendo una mueca de sarcasmo, e intentando disimular lo que sentía en aquellos momentos.

-Para mí, no. Pero seguramente te habré pisado más de una vez, y mira que te lo advertí.

-No, no me has pisado, y lo sabes- replicó él, con una sonrisa jugueteando en sus labios.

-Tenlo presente, será la última vez que me veas bailar. Esto ha sido como un... regalo de cumpleaños.

Ella sonreía ampliamente, y él la imitaba, pero, al instante, aquella sonrisa cambió, formándose una de esas sonrisas torcidas y seductoras.

-Ha sido un buen regalo, el mejor de todos, sin lugar a dudas. Deberíamos repetir.

Bella, a la que le había quedado perfectamente claro que ella no había sido la única que se había sentido "diferente" durante aquel baile, borró rápidamente la sonrisa de su cara.

-Edward...- comenzó, pero no pudo acabar lo que pretendía decir, ya que una mano sobre su hombro la interrumpió.

-Ey chicos, ¿cómo ha ido el baile?- preguntó Alice con voz chillona. Detrás de ella se acercaban su hermano y los mellizos Hale.

-Muy bien, Bella no se ha caído, así que ya ves...- bromeó Edward. La aludida lo fulminó con la mirada y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Por dentro, agradecía la llegada de los demás, ya que el ambiente se estaba poniendo incómodo.

-Parece que la gente se marcha- observó Bella. Sólo quedaban unas pocas personas en el gran salón de la mansión Cullen- Creo que es hora de que me vaya a casa, si no queréis que me quede a ayudar a ordenar, claro.- añadió, rápidamente.

Alice soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

-Lo de recoger es tarea nuestra. Quédate un rato más, venga Bells. Luego te llevaré a casa, ¿vale?

La joven Swan asintió y se sentó en un sillón. Los demás la imitaron, sentándose en el gran sofá.  
Todos formaban parte de la conversación de forma activa, a excepción de Jasper, que siempre permanecía callado. Bella lo atribuía a la timidez, y le costaba creer que dos polos tan opuestos como Alice y Jasper fueran pareja.  
El resto de la noche la pasaron riendo las bromas de Emmett y de Alice.

-¡Felicidades cariño!- exclamó una mujer, besando la mejilla de Edward- ¿Te quedas a dormir hoy?

-No, mamá, Jake me espera en casa así que debería irme ya.- comentó el joven- pero gracias, y saluda a papá de mi parte.

Su madre, una mujer delgada, joven y muy guapa, con un largo cabello castaño claro, asintió, y, seguidamente, centro su atención en Bella.

-Tú eres Bella, ¿verdad?- preguntó con una cálida sonrisa- es que los maleducados de mis hijos no me presentan a sus amigos.- bromeó.

La joven asintió con la cabeza, esbozó una sonrisa, y se puso de pie para saludar a la madre de sus amigos.

-Yo soy Esme. ¿Te quedas a dormir? Lo digo por ir preparando la habitación.

-No- negó Bella, rápidamente.- gracias, debo irme a mi casa, me están esperando.

-Bueno, pues cuando quieras ya sabes, tienes aquí tu habitación. Encantada, Bella.-dijo Esme, depositándole a la muchacha un beso en la mejilla.

-Igualmente. Y gracias.- contestó ella, con una gran sonrisa. Le había caído realmente bien la madre de sus amigos, y aquella actitud que Alice poseía se podía ver claramente de quién la había heredado.

-Bella, si quieres te llevo, me pilla de camino. Así Alice no tiene que salir de casa.- comentó, encogiéndose de hombros.

-A mi me da igual, lo que quiera Bella- expuso Alice, como si fuese una sirviente o algo así. Cerró los ojos y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Lo extraño de aquella expresión era la sonrisa que asomaba por sus labios, pero que ella intentaba evitar a toda costa.

-Es verdad. Tu hermano tiene razón.- concluyó Bella. Sabía que sería incómodo aquel viaje en coche a solas con Edward, pero no iba a hacer salir a su amiga de casa para luego volver, era absurdo.

Todos se despidieron, y Edward y Bella se marcharon directos a aquel flamante volvo plateado que se encontraba aparcado en el garaje. Al igual que en la ida, Edward le abrió la puerta de forma caballerosa a Bella, pero ésta, lejos de sentir incomodidad, se acomodó rápidamente en el asiento del copiloto y se dejó vencer por el sueño.

* * *

**Oh, éste capítulo me gustó. No sé, Bella ya se empieza a fijar en Edward :)  
Espero sus opiniones y que me dejen lindos reviews. ¡Mil gracias!**


	5. Sorpresa

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algunas excepciones. Doy gracias a la genial Stephenie por crear esta historia._**

* * *

_**Capítulo 5: **_

_**"Sorpresa".**_

.

Bella se despertó en la tranquilidad de su cuarto. No recordaba hacer llegado allí, ya que lo último de lo que tenía constancia en su cabeza era de haberse quedado dormida en el Volvo mientras Edward la llevaba a casa. Recordó los detalles de aquella noche, algunos con amargura, y otros con satisfacción. Aunque no lo admitiese, e intentara convencerse de que no era así, el baile con Edward le había gustado más de lo normal.

Se desperezó y se recogió el pelo en una improvisada coleta, sin ganas de peinarse. Al dirigirse a la cocina, oyó el ruido que producían las páginas de una revista o un libro al pasarse, pero, sin darle mucha importancia, lo atribuyó al viento. Sin embargo, comprobó lo equivocada que estaba al advertir la pequeña silueta de su amiga Alice, con sus cabellos más desordenados de lo normal, hojeando una revista y sentada en el sofá.

-¡Alice!- exclamó Bella sobresaltada, con la respiración agitada- ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! ¿Cómo has podido entrar aquí?- inquirió, preparando otro café para su amiga.

-Angela me ha abierto.- contestó, encogiéndose de hombros pero sin mirar a su amiga.

Bella se dirigió al sofá, sentándose junto a su amiga, pero al ver su rostro, se le encogió el estómago. Sus grandes ojos estaban hinchados y enrojecidos, su nariz irritada, y unas oscuras ojeras se habían situado bajo sus ojos.

-Oh Alice, ¿qué ha pasado?- inquirió la muchacha, intentando imaginarse qué podría haberle sucedido.

-Jasper.- musitó ella, cerrando con fuerza su revista. Respiró hondo antes de continuar.- Jasper y yo… hemos roto.

Alice se lanzó a los brazos de Bella, abrazándola con fuerza y enterrando su rostro en sus cabellos castaños. Bella, increíblemente empática, le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza.

-Lo siento mucho Alice- susurró en su oído.

Alice, que había retenido demasiado tiempo las lágrimas, se rindió y las dejó salir, llorando sobre el hombro de su amiga. Finalmente, deshizo el abrazo, y limpió sus lágrimas, respirando con dificultad.

-¿Y qué ha pasado?- preguntó Bella, intentando no ser demasiado brusca.

-Discutíamos mucho, y ya se estaba volviendo insoportable. Esta mañana hablamos y… decidimos darnos un tiempo. Aunque yo creo que lo más conveniente es que sea definitivo, ya me entiendes.- susurró la pequeña.

-No- negó Bella, intentando hacer entrar en razón a su amiga- me parece que lo de darse un tiempo es lo mejor. Jasper y tú estáis hechos el uno para el otro, ¿es que no lo ves?- Alice miró a Bella, expectante- La primera vez que os vi pensé que eráis la pareja perfecta, y deseé lo mismo para mí. Dale un tiempo, Al, y ya verás como todo vuelve a ser como antes, o incluso mejor.

-Bella, yo… no quiero volver a sufrir. -musitó- Además, está la imbécil de Nicole, que no deja de perseguirlo.

Bella esperó a que su amiga se tranquilizara. Nicole, según le había contado Alice, estaba completamente obsesionada con Jasper, y él se limitaba a ser amable, cosa que la pequeña Alice no soportaba.

-Vamos de compras, Al- sugirió Bella con una gran sonrisa, en un intento desesperado de que su amiga dejara de pasar ése mal rato.

Alice la miró, sonriendo, pero aquella sonrisa no llegó a sus hinchados ojos, que denotaban tristeza. Lentamente, asintió y respiró profundamente.

-Gracias Bella, tú sí que eres una amiga- dijo Alice, en un susurro. Aquello le partió el corazón a Bella, que se apresuró a abrazarla.

-Claro que sí, tonta, para eso estamos las amigas- susurró, aumentando la fuerza de su abrazo- Siempre me tendrás contigo, para lo que necesites, ¿lo entiendes?

-Lo mismo digo- respondió ella, mucho menos afectada, con una sonrisa sincera.

Pasaron toda la mañana de compras. Bella, que anteriormente la había visto animadamente comprando, ése día la notaba algo decaída. Un desconocido, si la veía, podía pensar que era un chica feliz, alegre… sonreía sin parar, e iba de tienda en tienda emocionada, pero aquella sonrisa no expresaba toda la alegría que era común en ella, y, sin lugar a dudas, no iba tan emocionada que la última vez. Y era comprensible.  
Al llegar al coche de Alice, con infinidad de bolsas, ambas resoplaron. Bella no tenía de qué quejarse, había sido su idea, y estaba funcionando. Al parecer su amiga no pensaba en Jasper, y eso la alivió, por lo que decidió no dejar de hablar para que no pensara en él, para mantenerla distraída.  
Lo consiguió hasta que llegaron a la mansión. Alice había insistido en invitar a Bella a comer, y ella, sabiendo que no debía dejarla sola, aceptó a la primera.  
Llegaron a la casa, y ambas, con las bolsas, ingresaron en la mansión.

-¿Hola?-preguntó Alice en alto, intentando averiguar si había alguien allí.

Se dirigieron a la habitación de Alice, sin obtener respuesta, y dejaron caer las bolsas al suelo.  
Un silbido proveniente de la puerta les indicó que no estaban solas.

-¿Una mañana provechosa?- preguntó Emmett con una sonrisita a su hermana. Edward se encontraba a su lado, mirando las bolsas con horror- pobre Bella, la habrás tenido de tienda en tienda.

-¡Eh! Que la mitad de estas bolsas son de Bella- se quejó ella- y además, fue idea suya ir de compras.

-No me esperaba esto de ti, Bella, me has decepcionado- musitó Emmett, fingiendo estar dolido.

-Es que ya le voy cogiendo gusto a esto de ir de compras- contestó ella, bromeando.

En realidad, había comprado todas esas cosas por mantener a Alice contenta y distraída, y, además, eran cosas necesarias. Se había gastado la mitad de su sueldo de ése mes, pero no se arrepentía.  
Bella le había estado dando vueltas a una idea durante toda la mañana que había pasado de compras. La joven pretendía que su amiga y Jasper volvieran a estar juntos, pero necesitaba ayuda. Sabía que con Emmett no podría contar porque no era precisamente discreto, con que sólo quedaban Rosalie o Edward, y éste último, al ser su amigo y poder hablar con él de cualquier cosa, era la mejor opción.

-Edward, creo que anoche me dejé el bolso en tu coche… ¿Te importa que vaya a por él?- mintió ella. Sabía que él se ofrecería a acompañarla, por lo que era la excusa perfecta para hablar del tema sin que Alice sospechara.  
Él la miró extrañado, pero asintió.

-Claro, vamos.

Los cuatro muchachos se dirigieron escaleras abajo.

-No tardéis, nosotros vamos a ayudar a mamá con la comida- dijo Alice.

Emmett le dedicó a Bella una sonrisa burlona antes de marcharse a la cocina con su hermana, y, quitándole importancia, siguió a Edward dirección al garaje.  
Edward abrió la puerta y entró en el garaje, encendiendo la luz. Al entrar, la muchacha se lo encontró apoyado en su reluciente volvo luciendo una sonrisa torcida. Ella no sabía cómo empezar, y, en esos momentos, comenzaba a pensar que su idea era una completa tontería.

-Buena excusa lo del bolso, aunque ambos sabemos que no está aquí.

Ella sonrió tímidamente y cerró la puerta tras de sí, recostando su espalda sobre ella.

-¿A qué se debe tanto interés en estar a solas?- inquirió con un tono de voz… diferente.

Bella respiró hondo. ¿Estaba nerviosa? ¿Desde cuándo Edward influía en ella de aquella manera? Intentó ordenar sus ideas para compartirlas con él, pero de pronto le surgió una duda.

-Ayer… No recuerdo haber subido a mi casa.-expuso, confusa.

Aquella mañana se había levantado con el pijama puesto y el vestido tendido sobre la silla de su cuarto. ¿Cómo había entrado en la casa estando dormida?

-Te subí yo. Intenté despertarte pero fue imposible- contestó él con una sonrisa. Ella se sonrojó levemente, avergonzada. La habían tenido que subir a casa como a una niña pequeña, sin embargo aquello no era motivo de vergüenza, o no, por lo menos, teniendo en cuenta que había amanecido con el pijama puesto. De pronto sintió como si le echaran un cubo de agua fría sobre la cabeza.

-Tú… ¿Tú me cambiaste… de ropa?- inquirió, con temblor en la voz.

Al ver el gesto de sorpresa de Edward, con los ojos bien abiertos, se relajó un poco, pero consiguió hacerlo del todo al oír su contestación.

-No, eso lo hiciste tú solita.

-Oh, bueno, gracias por llevarme a casa, y eso…- dijo tímidamente la muchacha. Acababa de quedar en ridículo delante de Edward y se sentía aún más avergonzada que momentos antes cuando pensaba que Edward la había cambiado de ropa.- Te he traído aquí porque te necesito.-soltó Bella, de forma decidida. Al darse cuenta del doble significado de sus palabras, y ver el rostro de Edward adoptar una sonrisa torcida increíblemente irresistible, se apresuró a aclararse, con torpeza.-Necesito tu ayuda, Edward.

Él despegó su cuerpo de su coche y se aproximó un par de pasos hacia ella, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Verás… Alice y Jasper… Bueno, digamos que quiero ayudar, quiero darles un empujoncito para que vuelvan a estar juntos. Tú eres el mejor amigo de Jasper y la verdad…

-Me parece bien, Bella, lo que necesites.- dijo seriamente, asintiendo.

-Bien- replicó ella con una sonrisa- gracias, de veras.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Y todo esto por eso? ¿No me lo podrías haber dicho en cualquier otro sitio?-preguntó él, con una ceja alzada, acercándose a Bella.

-No quiero que Alice se entere. Deberíamos subir ya.- comentó la chica, apresurándose a apagar la luz y abriendo la puerta de la habitación. Ansiaba salir de allí, sobre todo porque Edward la hacía sentir nerviosa y la miraba con un brillo extraño en sus ojos. Se disponía a salir por la puerta cuando, de repente, se cerró suavemente. Ella, de forma nerviosa, tanteó la pared en busca del interruptor, buscando encender la luz, ya que se encontraban en la penumbra total, pero sus intentos fueron en vano, ya que sintió una de las manos de Edward sujetar su muñeca. Ella, paralizada, no reaccionó.

-Gracias por todo lo que haces por mi hermana- susurró él a su oído, provocando que el corazón de la muchacha acelerara su marcha- Eres adorable.

Al oír estas dos palabras, ella notó que la temperatura de su rostro había aumentado.

Edward besaba suavemente su cuello, provocando un suave y agradable cosquilleo por cada zona que sus labios recorrían. Con la respiración acelerada, resprimió un suspiro.  
¿Qué diablos le sucedía a Edward? No debía tratarla de esa manera estando con Tanya… Pero, sin embargo, a ella le agradaba su cercanía y los besos que él había comenzado a depositar sobre su cuello. Aún así, no estaba bien, y debía salir de ahí lo antes posible.

-Edward- susurró la joven con dificultad. Sentía los suaves y delicados labios del muchacho recorrer su cuello y una parte de ella deseaba que continuara, pero su parte coherente le pedía a gritos que parara aquella locura.-Déjame salir.

Edward soltó su muñeca, pero colocó ambas manos en las caderas de la muchacha, y, a continuación, giró su cuerpo sin dificultad. Sin dificultad porque ella no oponía resistencia alguna. Ella sabía que el rostro de Edward estaba demasiado cerca del suyo, aunque no lo veía debido a la oscuridad, pero podía sentir su cercanía y su respiración.

-¿Quieres salir?-preguntó él, a su oído. Bella sintió los cabellos del muchacho rozar su mejilla y su embriagadora fragancia. Aquello desbarató todas sus ideas, por lo que no contestó.- Ya me parecía.

Comenzó a pasar la yema de sus dedos por los labios de la muchacha, y, ante aquel contacto, ella cerró los ojos. Lentamente, él acercó su rostro al de Bella y atrapó sus labios entre los suyos, besándola suavemente. Ella no tardó en devolverle el beso, aunque con exigencia. Rodeó el cuello del muchacho con sus brazos y él aumentó el agarre de su cintura, juntando aún más sus cuerpos.  
Bella no creía que aquello le estuviese pasando. Sinceramente, Edward era el chico más perfecto que había visto nunca, pero no lo conocía lo suficiente para sentir algo por él, o eso creía ella. Le gustaba, sí, y mucho.  
De repente, Edward la llevó contra la puerta, haciendo que la espalda le chocara contra la superficie de madera, y profundizó el beso. Aquello no duró mucho, ya que casi al instante, el joven separo su rostro unos centímetros del de la joven.

-¿Qué…?- comenzó a preguntar ella, pero él la interrumpió depositando un casto beso sobre sus labios. Aquella reacción de Edward hizo que ella agudizara sus oídos. Sí, aparte de sus agitadas respiraciones oía ruidos de pasos aproximándose, y demasiado intensos como para ser Alice o Esme.

-¡Ey! ¡A comer!- exclamó Emmett canturreando con su grave voz.

-Mierda- susurró Edward. Incluso las palabras malsonantes sonaban agradables si las decía él.-Ven.

Soltó la cintura de la muchacha y tomó su brazo, guiándola hasta cierto punto, y empujándola para que colocara su espalda contra la pared. Él se colocó, al igual que antes, con su cuerpo pegado al suyo.  
No tardaron en oír la puerta abrirse, y, al encender Emmett la luz, Bella se encontró con un par de ojos esmeralda observándola fijamente. Se encontraban protegidos del campo de visión de Emmett gracias al gran mueble de herramientas junto al cual permanecían.

-¡Aquí no están!- gritó el grandullón lo suficientemente alto para que se oyera en la cocina.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa torcida, pero ella se limitaba a devolverle la mirada. No podía apartar la vista de aquellos hermosos ojos que la tenían completamente hipnotizada. Una de las manos del muchacho se alzó, acariciándole suavemente la cara.

- Sabía que acabarían liados, lo sabía.- musitó Emmett para sí, antes de apagar la luz y cerrar la puerta.

Bella suspiró, aliviando la tensión que sentía. Aquello había sido demasiado para un solo día.

-Deberíamos salir- dijo Edward en un susurro. Tomó el brazo de la chica y la guió de nuevo hacia la puerta. La mantuvo abierta para que ella pasara la primera, con una sonrisa, y la siguió por el pasillo pero cuando ella se dirigía hacia la cocina, el tiró de su brazo llevándola escaleras arriba. Se metieron en el baño, y él se lavó las manos.

-¿Me traes para lavarte las manos?- preguntó ella, apoyada en el marco de la puerta, incrédula.

-Se preguntarán donde estábamos…

Él esbozó una sonrisa burlona y cerró el grifo antes de secarse las manos con la toalla. Como contestación, ella puso los ojos en blanco provocando que la sonrisa del muchacho creciera. Comenzaba a pensar con claridad y no se podía creer que él se lo tomara tan a la ligera. ¡Por el amor de Dios, si tenía novia! Definitivamente, sentía asco de sí misma y de haberle seguido el juego a Edward. Ni siquiera lo miró al dirigirse hacia el lavabo, simplemente se lavó las manos.

-¿Dónde diablos os habíais metido?

La voz chillona de Alice la sobresaltó. Apoyada en el umbral de la puerta, no cesaba de mirar a Edward y a Bella.

-Se ha golpeado la cabeza con la puerta del coche- mintió Edward, con una sonrisita.

Vale, era patosa, pero no tanto, ¿no? Alice esbozó una sonrisita.

-No hacía falta ser tan malpensado, Em. Bella se golpeó.- informó Alice a su hermano, que aparecía en esos momentos con expresión divertida tras la muchacha.

-Y tú te lo crees-replicó el, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Bella se había preparado una contestación ya que veía el rostro pensativo de Alice, y eso, precisamente, no indicaba nada bueno.-Da igual, Edward no dirá nada, pero ya verás como Bella suelta prenda, tú déjamela a mí.- le dijo a su hermana.

Edward, con una ceja alzada y expresión escéptica, abandonó el cuarto, y Bella lo siguió. Sin embargo, Emmett la tomó del brazo, retrasando su marcha lo justo para que Edward y Alice marcharan delante sin que los oyeran. Desafortunadamente, la ronda de preguntas iba a ser allí mismo, por lo que pudo comprobar.

-Cuéntamelo todo, pequeñaja-susurró Emmett.

Aquello sería un martirio, y Bella lo sabía. Era la peor mentirosa del mundo.

-No hay nada que contar- contestó ella con voz temblorosa, mirando los escalones por los que bajaban y, así, evitar mirarlo a los ojos.

Pensó que si no lo miraba a los ojos le sería más fácil mentirle y no se le trabarían las palabras en la garganta. Error.

-Mientes muy mal-comentó él- Sabes que acabarás contándomelo… Esperaré.

Bella vio como Edward le echaba una fugaz y cómplice mirada antes de entrar a la cocina con su hermana.

-Pues sigue esperando, Emmett.

Ésta vez se quedó impresionada de la decisión y la convicción que impregnaban sus palabras. Bueno, realmente no había mentido, o simplemente no del todo. Con valor, lo miró desafiante antes de entrar en la cocina. Allí, preparando la mesa, se encontraba la alegre y cariñosa Esme.

-Bella, cariño-la saludó, antes de abrazarla- ¿Qué tal llegaste ayer? ¿Te trató bien mi hijo?

La pobre muchacha era incapaz de mirarla a la cara, después de lo que había pasado. Se sentía culpable, más de lo normal.  
Se limitó a asentir y sonreír tímidamente, esperando que Edward la sacara de aquel embrollo. Y ¡qué sorpresa! Así lo hizo. Parecía que le leía la mente…

-Mamá, ya sabes que yo soy el mejor conduciendo, y además, la señorita se quedó dormida, así que no me dio muchos problemas

Edward le guiñó un ojo a su madre, y ella esbozó una sonrisa.

-No le hagas ni caso Bella. El que da problemas, por desgracia, es él. Aunque cuando hay que comportarse sabe hacerlo muy bien.

¿Problemas? ¡Demasiados!  
Bella fingió una sonrisa antes de ser arrastrada por Alice a una de las sillas, viéndose obligada a sentarse entre su amiga y Emmett. En el lado opuesto de la mesa, había colocados tres platos más, con sus respectivos cubiertos. Dos de aquellos lugares los ocuparon Edward y Esme, y, el tercero, permaneció libre.

-Hoy vas a conocer a papá- susurró la pequeña al oído de su amiga.

Ella gruñó internamente. Menudo día había elegido para quedarse a comer con la familia del chico que la había besado minutos antes en el garaje.

* * *

**Bueno, ahora a ver qué pasa muajaja. Como ya les comenté, estaba leyendo The Host. Intenté no leerlo a todas horas porque me da mucha pena terminar un libro muy rápido, y, además, el maldito colegio me tiene frita. Como dijo bella:cullen en un review, yo estoy entre Ian y Jared la verdad jaja pero no quiero decir nada por aca porque hay gente que no lo leyó. Igualmente, me quedo con Edward(L). Aunque el que de verdad me enamoró fue Jack, del libro Memorias de Idhún, no sé si lo leyeron, pero es una trilogía bastante buena.  
Bueno, mejor me voy despidiendo que al final les termino recomendando mil libros :S**

**¡Un besito! ¡Gracias por los reviews del cap anterior, espero más para este! ^^**


	6. Y más sorpresas

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algunas excepciones. Doy gracias a la genial Stephenie por crear esta historia._**

* * *

_**Capítulo 6: **_

_**"Y más sorpresas...".**_

No tuvieron que esperar demasiado al señor Cullen.  
Charlaban animadamente sentados alrededor de la mesa cuando un hombre joven y muy apuesto entró a la cocina. Sus cabellos rubios llamaron la atención de Bella, y aquella sonrisa deslumbrante, junto con su atractivo rostro, le hizo pensar que era un actor de algún anuncio.  
Ella esperaba que el hombre joven saludara a Emmett o a Edward, ya que pensaba que era algún amigo, pero se sorprendió cuando vio a Alice saltar a sus brazos con absoluta confianza.

-¡Papá!- saludó, con alegría. El hombre sonrió tiernamente y le devolvió el abrazo con ternura. A continuación, se acercó a saludar a Bella.

-Tú debes de ser Bella-dijo con una voz increíblemente suave y elegante.

Bella se puso de pie y saludó al padre de sus amigos.

-Encantada, señor Cullen.- contestó ella con educación, aunque con un poco de timidez.

El hombre sonrió divertido.

-Sólo Carlisle, por favor. "Doctor Cullen" y "Señor Cullen" me hacen sentirme realmente viejo.- le guiñó un ojo a la muchacha antes de saludar a su mujer, Esme.  
Ambos se miraban como si fuese la primera vez que se veían, y Bella lo corroboró durante la comida. Sus miradas, llenas de amor, también estaban llenas de significado. Era casi como si hablaran sin utilizar el lenguaje verbal, como si con una simple mirada se lo dijeran todo.  
No lo pasó tan mal como se esperaba, exceptuando lo obvio. Edward la miraba de vez en cuando con una sonrisa significativa, y, a veces, cuando él no la miraba, Emmett la sorprendía con la atención fija en el joven, y se encargaba de advertirla propinándole algunos codazos.  
En aquellos momentos, Bella se arrepentía de encontrarse sentada donde estaba, pero también agradecía las advertencias de Emmett, ya que si la pillaban con la vista fija en Edward más de lo necesario…  
La comida estuvo deliciosa, por qué no decirlo, y el postre aún más. Una tarta de queso hecha por la dulce Esme.  
Al terminar la comida, el postre, y la sobremesa, Alice se llevó a Bella a rastras a su habitación.

-Te he visto

La pequeña parecía satisfecha de sí misma y la miraba con una mezcla de alegría y curiosidad en los ojos.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Bella, totalmente desconcertada.

-He visto como miras a Edward- aclaró, poniendo los ojos en blanco como si fuese totalmente obvio.  
Bella reprimió un bufido, e intentó que su rostro permaneciera impasible, con un gran esfuerzo. Mantuvo la mirada curiosa de su amiga, sin contestar.

-Y he visto cómo te miraba él.- añadió Alice, con una sonrisa de suficiencia, al ver que Bella no decía nada al respecto.

No tenía sentido mentir, ni quería hacerlo, pero de todos modos no le quedaba otra salida, así que decidió intentarlo.

-No sé de qué me hablas.- contestó Bella, sentándose en la esquina de la cama de su amiga.

-Sí que lo sabes, pero da igual, cuando quieras contarme algo… ya sabes que necesito que me lo cuentes. Además, sé que en el garaje no estabais buscando el bolso. No nací ayer, ¿sabes?

Bella se llevó las manos a la cabeza, un poco sobrepasada por aquel asunto, y vio por el rabillo del ojo la sonrisa de Alice. Sí, estaba consiguiendo lo que se proponía, estaba consiguiendo que Bella se derrumbara y que se lo contara todo.

-Mira Alice, lo que crees que pasó… pasó.- dijo ella con un gran suspiro, quitándose aquel peso de encima. La pequeña comenzó a dar palmadas con alegría, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Bella se apresuró a añadir- pero fue un gran error, y no volverá a pasar.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía!- canturreó la pequeña, dando saltitos.- ¿Lo besaste tú? ¿O él te besó a ti?

¿Qué sentido tenía mentirle? Aquella muchachita con aspecto inocente, aunque no lo fuera en absoluto, lo sabía todo. Y, en esos momentos la había visto sonreír por primera vez después de lo de Jasper, por lo que mantenerla distraída y contarle lo sucedido en el garaje le pareció una buena idea.

-Él- susurró Bella- Pero la verdad… no lo entiendo. Él está con Tanya y yo… No sé, Al, me siento muy culpable.-finalizó, con pesadez.

Alice tomó las manos de su amiga, en un intento de hacerla sentir mejor.

-Mira Bella, entre Edward y Tanya… bueno, digamos que las cosas no van precisamente bien, y no por Edward. Yo no soy la más adecuada para contártelo pero… bueno, es que lo que ha hecho Edward, en mi opinión, no está del todo mal. Sólo que… no sé si debería contártelo.

Bella alzó la mirada, suplicante, pidiéndole sin palabras que continuara. Si aquello la iba a ayudar a dejar de sentirse culpable, deseaba saberlo por todos los medios.

-Bella, no debo contártelo yo. Simplemente Tanya no es lo suficiente buena para él. No me gusta, ni a mis padres, y menos a Emmett, Rose y… y a Jazz.

Suspiró con pesadez, pero esta vez no se asomaron lágrimas por sus ojos, simplemente mantuvo la mirada fija en sus pies, que colgaban de la cama.  
Bella la abrazó.

-¿Sabes? Me alegra haberte conocido Alice. Eres una chica estupenda. Y quien no lo vea no es digno de tenerte.

Aquello hizo que la pequeña borrara todo rastro de tristeza de su rostro y lo reemplazara por una gran sonrisa. En mitad de aquel abrazo, se abrió la puerta con brusquedad, lo que hizo que las chicas dieran un respingo y que sus corazones latieran bruscamente.

-¡Ajá!- exclamó Emmett, con cara de satisfacción, aunque se borró por completo al ver aquella escena- Lo siento- musitó- simplemente pensaba dos cosas… una, que Edward estaría aquí con Bella, porque no lo encuentro por ninguna parte y he mirado por toda la casa, o dos, que Bella se estaría confesando…

-¿No vas a cansarte nunca, verdad?- preguntó Bella, soltando una gran bocanada de aire con el fin de relajarse.

-Mmmm…- exageró una mueca pensativa, y, finalmente, esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa- Lo siento pero no.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco y Alice soltó una risita. Después de aquel episodio, Alice y Bella pusieron una película en el salón, mientras Emmett continuaba con la búsqueda sin éxito de Edward.  
Ambas habían decidido ver una de terror. No estaban de humor para una comedia, y menos para un drama o una romántica. Terror. Era simplemente perfecto.  
Con un bol de palomitas para las dos y sus respectivas bebidas, se sentaron en el sofá.  
Llevaban media hora de película y ya se habían arrepentido de haberla elegido. En ese momento los zombis se dirigían a la casa del protagonista (el último superviviente de la enfermedad o lo que fuera) y en el proceso iban desmembrándose. Era espantoso, se les caían las manos, las piernas, una oreja…

-¡Ajá!- exclamó otra vez Emmett, sobresaltándolas aún más que la vez anterior. No se podía atribuir el mérito de aquel susto, ya que todo era gracias al momento de tensión de la película.

-Dios Emmett, ¡para ya con los sustos!- se quejó Alice tras soltar un largo y fuerte chillido- ¡Edward no está aquí! Y como ves tampoco está a solas con Bella, así que…

-Ya lo sabe- dijo Edward, riéndose melodiosamente, y sentándose junto a Bella. Ella se limitó a respirar hondo, para recomponerse del susto, y, sobretodo, del hecho de que Edward estuviese sentado a su lado.  
Tenía sitio de sobra para sentarse, pero lo hizo tan próximo a Bella que sus brazos se rozaban. Ella temía que lo hiciese a propósito.

-Eso es hermano, tú con tu chica.- bromeó Emmett, sentándose al otro extremo del sofá.

Edward sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisita, pero Bella simplemente se limitó a gruñir.

La hora restante de película fue más llevadera. Ella no sabía si atribuirlo a la presencia de los chicos o a que no podía prestar mucha atención a la historia.  
La película acabó con la muerte del joven protagonista y su conversión en zombi. "Típico" pensó Bella "Muy original".  
Ella no era una seguidora de las películas de terror, ya que opinaba que carecían de argumento y que todas seguían el mismo patrón, y aquello confirmaba sus sospechas.  
Edward se levantó de su lado y llevó los vasos y el bol a la cocina mientras Emmett encendía la luz.

-Ha sido…- comenzó Bella, desperezándose.

-Horrible- completó su amiga por ella.

Ambas sonrieron.

-No sabéis apreciar el buen cine- comentó con desaprobación, negando con la cabeza.

Bella se giró para fulminarlo con la mirada, pero ésta se dirigió a la persona equivocada. Edward se encontraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho… y devolviéndole la mirada con una sonrisa torcida.  
Nerviosa como lo estaba, pensó que ya había tenido emociones suficientes aquel día. No soportaba ver a Edward por todas parte, y que el la mirara de aquella manera, con sus onrisa irresistible. Lo peor era que le gustaba un chico que apenas conocía, que tenía novia, y se torturaba por ello.

- Creo que es hora de que me vaya a casa.- musitó Bella, fijando los ojos en las manecillas de reloj del salón.

-Quédate un rato Bella- insistió Alice.

-Oh, no, es que debo irme porque… he quedado- mintió, y demasiado bien, algo que no era normal en ella. Había soltado una mentira sin darse cuenta, sin haberla pensado siquiera. Aquello no tenía sentido. Edward la miraba con el ceño levemente fruncido y Emmett examinaba a su hermano, con las comisuras de sus labios levemente elevados. Alice dirigió una rápida mirada a Edward, antes de asentir.

-Entonces te llevo- asintió la pequeña, tomándola de la mano.

Tras despedirse de Emmett y de Edward, se dirigieron al garaje. Subieron al porsche amarillo y Alice arrancó el coche.

-¿A tu casa?- preguntó ella.

Bella asintió. Después de un rato en silencio, Alice sintonizó una emisora de radio de música pop y miró a su amiga reprimiendo una sonrisa.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que te veré más a menudo por aquí. ¡Oh! ¡Dime que has visto la cara de Edward cuando dijiste que habías quedado!

Alice parecía divertida con aquel tema que tanto le incomodaba a Bella. A decir verdad, ella había visto la cara, pero podría significar cualquier cosa. Con el rostro levemente sonrojado, se dispuso a mentir, y, de paso, cambiar de tema.

-No… Por cierto, ahora te toca a ti venir a mi casa, así que si puedes mañana… ya sabes que estás invitada.- dijo Bella, con una sonrisa.

Ya habían llegado al edificio donde Bella vivía. Alice conducía tan rápido como Edward y por ello habían llegado antes. Aquello de la velocidad venía de familia…

-Mañana entonces- asintió la pequeña, antes de despedirse de Bella.

Ella bajó del coche y subió rápidamente las escaleras. Deseaba que Angela no se encontrara en casa, ya que no tenía ganas de contarle lo sucedido. Sin embargo… lo que le esperaba en la casa era mucho peor que una charla con Angela, y ella ni siquiera se lo esperaba.  
Al abrir la puerta de la casa, agradeciendo que por fin podría darse un baño y pensar a solas, se encontró con una cara de alegría fingida por parte de Angela, y dos rostros que la miraban con una ancha sonrisa desde el sofá.  
"Oh, no, esto no puede estar pasando" pensó Bella, ingresando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, sin poder disimular la sorpresa.

.

* * *

**Bueeeeeeeeeno... Ante todo, quería pedir disculpas por el restraso. Últimamente no estoy pasando un buen momento, en lo que se refiere a temas personales, y ando con los ánimos por los suelos. Junten todo eso con la escuela y ya se podrán imaginar lo hundida que estoy. En fin, les quería agradecer a todas y cada una de las que me dejaron un review. Saber que mi historia se sigue leyendo, aunque sea por unas pocas, me alegra un poco el día. Les agradezco que me sigan capítulo a capítulo. Sé que no es una gran historia, pero bueno, soy una primeriza :). No saben lo que significa para mí lo que hacen, de verdad.  
Por último, decirles que esta historia no creo que llegue a ser muy larga, simplemente porque no sé cómo seguirla y tengo mil ideas en mi cabeza, algunas empezadas, otras no... Eso sí, no van a saber ninguna de mis ideas hasta que publique la historia muajaja (risa malvada). Y sorry por dejarlas con éste final, pero sepan que lo hago para darle emoción a la historia (más risas malvadas).**

**Me voy que ya empiezo a delirar. Gracias por todo muchachitas :)**


	7. Decepciones

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algunas excepciones. Doy gracias a la genial Stephenie por crear esta historia_**

* * *

**_._**

_Capítulo 7: _

**_Decepciones._**

.

-¿¡Qué!?

Bella miró a Angela, incrédula, intentando controlar sus emociones. En señal de respuesta, su amiga asintió con una sonrisa que decía a gritos "No me mates".  
Aquello era demasiado… Ellos venían desde Phoenix y le pedían tal cosa… No, no, y mil veces no. No lo haría.

-No- masculló ella al cabo de un rato.

-Pero Bella... Entiéndelo…

-Me cuesta mucho entenderlo, mamá.- replicó ella, con la respiración agitada.

-Por favor, hazlo por mí…-susurró, atrapando una de las manos de Phil entre las suyas- Por nosotros.

Veía la cara normalmente alegre de Renée adoptando aquella mueca de tristeza, decepción… y aquello le partía el corazón. ¿Estaba siendo egoísta? Pero Phil era… lo peor. Simplemente no lo soportaba, de ahí que él no dijera ni una sola palabra y que ella no lo mirara.  
Respiró pesadamente. Sí, sólo serían un par de días, nada más. Y haría feliz a su madre y a… Phil.

-Bueno, puedo ver si en el trabajo me dan los días libres…- dijo con un largo suspiro.

Al instante, su madre se lanzó a sus brazos, con una radiante sonrisa. Luego, como un auténtico torbellino, se apresuró a sacar de su bolso dos sobres color beige, entregándoles uno a Angela y otro a Bella. Ellas se miraron confundidas y luego examinaron aquel sobre.

-Las invitaciones- dijo Renée con alegría, contestando la pregunta que no habían hecho en voz alta.

-Ah- dijeron ambas a la vez, Angela abrió su sobre. Bella, por el contrario, lo dejó caer en el sofá, sin mostrarse interesada en aquella locura, como ella definía lo que sería la boda de su madre con… ése.

Y ella pensaba que lo que había pasado en casa de los Cullen había sido demasiado por un día. No, parecía que no había tenido demasiadas emociones aquel día. Ahora, además de su culpabilidad, tenía que tragarse y esconder en lo más profundo de su ser su rechazo a la boda, su rechazo a ser una de las damas de honor, y sobre todo, su rechazo a reconocer que su madre era feliz con Phil. Porque lo era, y eso era lo que más la fastidiaba.  
Tras una breve visita, en la que Bella decidió quedarse al margen como una simple espectadora, escuchando con repulsión las anécdotas de los partidos que Phil le narraba a Angela, su madre y su prometido se despidieron, no sin antes dejarle a Bella la dirección del hotel en el que se alojaba y el número de teléfono.

-Por si decides visitarnos- dijo su madre con una sonrisa, y tendiéndole la tarjeta del hotel. Bella la tomó y se la guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Una vez se hubieron marchado, se tumbó en el sofá, resoplando fuertemente y cerrando los ojos.

-Vaya, nunca te había visto así.- musitó Angela

Bella abrió los ojos y alzó la cabeza, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-Así ¿cómo?

-Pues no sé… de tan malhumor.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Hoy ha sido un día de locos… y encima esto. ¿Qué más puede pasar?- se quejó ella, sin apartar las manos de su cabeza- Y lo peor es que siento que la cabeza me va a explotar…- masculló.

-Toma- dijo Angela, tendiéndole un vaso y una aspirina. Bella obedeció y se la tomó.- Ahora deberías darte un baño para relajarte, y cuando acabes podemos pedir la cena. ¿Te parece que sean unas pizzas?- preguntó su amiga, con una sonrisa.

Bella la miró con desconfianza, pero asintió. No quería saber de qué iba todo aquello, y la idea del baño era demasiado apetecible para dejarla pasar. Se dirigió al baño y abrió el grifo de la bañera. Tras echar el jabón y las sales, se sumergió en la bañera, sin poder reprimir un gemido. El agua caliente relajó todos sus músculos al instante, produciéndole una agradable sensación, y aclaró su mente.  
Vale, cuando Angela pedía pizzas era porque había algo de qué hablar.  
¿Le había pasado algo a Angela? ¿Algo con Ben? ¿Algo malo?  
La preocupación hizo que su estómago se encogiera, pero luego recordó la actitud de su amiga. Estaba feliz, más feliz que nunca.  
No, Angela quería hablar con ella.  
Angela quería hablar de algo…  
De repente lo vio todo claro. Bella había dicho que había tenido un día de locos. ¿Es que acaso su compañera se lo imaginaba?  
Sumergió la cabeza en el agua, relajándose del todo, y permaneció allí, hasta que sintió que el agua se había enfriado.  
Salió de allí, con la bata puesta y dejando el baño tal y como estaba antes de que ella entrara.

-Las he pedido de jamón y queso, la tuya con champiñones, como te gusta.- informó Angela con una gran sonrisa. Bella asintió y se metió en su habitación a toda prisa. Cuando Angela se ponía modo "amiga comprensiva" le daba verdadero miedo. Con solo mirarla, podía saber lo que le sucedía. El baño le había hecho efecto, y la aspirina también. Ya no se sentía abrumada, estaba completamente relajada. Se vistió y se peinó, y se dirigió al salón para ver un rato la tele.

-¿Qué tal hoy con Ben?- preguntó Bella, pasando canales de forma ausente, sin encontrar nada interesante para ver.

Angela se sentó a su lado, sonriente.

-Bastante bien. ¿Y tú dónde te metiste? Lo último que sé es que te dejé durmiendo y a Alice en el salón. Por cierto, es muy simpática, aunque se la veía algo… triste.

-Sí, es que lo ha dejado con su novio y bueno… la tuve que llevar de compras para que se animara- dijo Bella con una sonrisita.

Angela abrió los ojos desorbitadamente.

-¿Hasta ahora habéis estado de compras? ¿Toda la mañana y toda la tarde? Bella, no te conozco… ¡Pero si tú aborreces ir de compras!

Bella soltó una carcajada.

-No, lo sigo haciendo, tranquila- aclaró, con una sonrisa- fuimos de compras y luego a comer a su casa. Y estuvimos toda la tarde allí, viendo una peli con sus hermanos.

Angela la miraba reprimiendo una sonrisita.

-Ah, con Edward.

De repente, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la muchacha al oír ése nombre, y se removió incómoda en el sofá.

-Y con Emmett- añadió Bella, en un susurro.

-Claro, también con Emmett.

Angela se imaginaba algo, lo sabía. La conocía lo suficiente para saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

-Bueno, las pizzas deben de estar por llegar-musitó Angela para sí, aunque ella lo oyó perfectamente. Minutos después sonó el timbre.

Bella se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió, y sacó el dinero para pagarle al muchacho de la pizzería.  
Antes de marcharse, el chico le guiñó un ojo, dejando a Bella boquiabierta. Cerró la puerta, sorprendida.

-Ligue descarado. Me gusta.- dijo su amiga.

-Ja-ja-ja- entonó Bella, sarcásticamente, llevando las dos pizzas a la mesa.

Cenaron mientras veían una película de una chica viuda que recibía cartas de su difunto marido, en las que le indicaba lo que debería hacer. Al final la chica se enamora de un amigo del que fue su marido. Angela y Bella acabaron con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

-¡Qué bonita!- dijo Angela, con un suspiro.

-Qué pena que sea sólo una película…

-Oh, ya ha vuelto la Bella pesimista.-soltó Angela con fastidio- ¿Puedes decirme de una vez qué es lo que te ha pasado hoy que te cabrea tanto?

-La maldita boda- gruñó Bella.

-Sí, pero no creo que por la maldita boda, como dices tú, estés de este malhumor. ¿Qué es lo que no me cuentas?

-Nada, Angie, nada… ahora no quiero hablar de ello. Tampoco es que tenga mucha importancia, el problema es que yo le doy demasiada, como siempre.

-Me estoy empezando a preocupar… ¿Bella?- preguntó Angela, con el ceño fruncido.

Bella soltó un suspiro que se entremezcló con un gruñido. Quizás hablar con su amiga la ayudaría a pensar con más claridad, y sabía de sobra que podía confiar en ella.

-Es que…

Pero vio interrumpido su relato por la melodía del teléfono móvil. La pantallita del móvil rezaba "Alice".

-Un segundo- le dijo a Angela, antes de contestar.- Alice, hola.

_-¡Bella! Siento molestarte, pero te dejaste todas las bolsas en mi casa. Las he tenido que esconder porque Emmett insistía en probarse tus nuevos modelitos. Si no estuviese con Rosalie, no sabría que pensar…_

Bella soltó una risita.

-Bueno, ¿qué te parece si mañana te pasas por mi casa, me las traes y te quedas a ver una peli o algo con Angela y conmigo?- preguntó Bella. No quería ir a casa de los Cullen, no quería volver a ver a Edward.

_-Es que he visto que no tienes piscina, y ¿sabes qué? Yo sí._

-Alice…

_-Alice nada. Os venís Angela y tú a mi casa, así que venid preparadas para un chapuzón, porque si no vais al agua con ropa._

Bella resopló. Oh Dios, Alice tenía el poder de convencerla tan fácilmente… o quizás era porque en el fondo ella quería ir a su casa y volver a ver a Edward… Quién sabe.

-Está bien. Tú prométeme que mantendrás a salvo mi ropa hasta que yo llegue.- dijo Bella fingiendo seriedad, aunque con una sonrisa.

_-La protegeré con mi vida si hace falta._

Cortaron la comunicación, y Bella se quedó mirando al móvil, anonadada.

-Mañana tenemos planes, así que cancela todos los que hayas hecho.- miró a su amiga, que la miraba con cara de confusión.- Vamos a la casa de los Cullen, a la piscina.

-Me parece perfecto- asintió su amiga, con una sonrisa- y ahora cuéntame lo que me ibas a contar, de ésta no te libras jovencita.

Bella le contó lo sucedido en la casa de los Cullen, desde la comida hasta que se marchó.

-¿No cabe la posibilidad de que realmente por fin te guste alguien? Eso no es malo, Bella.

-¡Ni siquiera lo conozco!- se quejó la joven.

-¿Y por qué has aceptado ir mañana? Podrías haberte negado perfectamente.

-Al parecer me gusta sufrir. Soy masoquista o algo por el estilo- contestó, con la mirada fija en sus pies, forzando una sonrisa. Intentaba bromear, pero aquella broma le sonaba increíblemente cierta.

-Bueno, mañana vamos y si no estás cómoda o quieres irte, volvemos a casa. ¿Te parece?

Bella asintió, convencida. Luego se pusieron a ver un episodio repetido de una serie y a continuación se fueron a dormir. Al día siguiente, lunes, les esperaba una larga mañana sirviendo cafés.  
Llegaron al trabajo, algo cansadas. Tras pasar toda la mañana en la cafetería, se marcharon a casa a comer. Aquel día Mike había ido a ver a Bella al trabajo, pero mientras ella se escondía, Dave, un compañero, le mentía, diciéndole que estaba en casa con fiebre. Cuando Mike se marchó, Dave le prometió a Bella, con fastidio, que la próxima vez que viera a Mike cerca de ella le partiría la cara. Bella se limitó a reír, pero, en el fondo, deseaba partirle la cara ella misma.  
Una vez en casa, comieron una ensalada. No tenían hambre para nada más.

-Si no le parte la cara Dave, lo hago yo. Eso te lo aseguro.- comentó Angela con ira, mientras se llevaba un trozo de tomate a la boca.

-Déjalo, ya se cansará…

-Bella… Es un acosador, por el amor de Dios. Si fuese agradable, vale, pero es que te está haciendo daño, ¿no lo ves?

-Ya lo sé- musitó Bella.

Se dirigieron a la casa de los Cullen en el coche de Angela. No tardaron en llegar, y, apenas Angela apagó el motor del coche, vieron a Alice salir de la casa con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Angela! Me alegra volver a verte. Bella, ¿Os habéis traído toallas y bañadores? Si no os puedo dejar unos.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco, aunque con una sonrisa, y sacó del coche una mochila.

-Aquí está todo.- dijo con tono de suficiencia, alzando la mochila.

-Perfecto. Vamos, os diré donde os podéis cambiar.

Las arrastró, literalmente, al interior de la casa, aparentemente vacía, y las obligó a subir las escaleras hasta llegar a su cuarto. Las dos amigas no tardaron en cambiarse la ropa por el bikini, y esperaron a que Alice se cambiara, cada una respetando su turno.  
Una vez listas, bajaron las escaleras. Bella estaba aliviada. No había señal alguna de Edward o Emmett, y aquello era algo bueno.  
Llegaron al jardín trasero, y las dos jóvenes se quedaron boquiabiertas. Una piscina inmensa ocupaba la mayor parte de aquel precioso y cuidado jardín, lleno de flores y árboles hermosos. Era como un pequeño pedazo de paraíso en el patio trasero de la casa de los Cullen.

-Vaya, es increíble. Nunca había visto esta parte de la casa y es…- Bella se quedó sin palabras.

-Simplemente hermoso- finalizó Angela, completamente maravillada.

-A mi madre le gusta mucho esto de los jardines, el diseño, y todo eso…- se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa, como quitándole importancia.  
Las tres chicas se tumbaron, cada una en una silla, disfrutando del sol. Hablaban, reían, se divertían. Una tarde sólo de chicas.

-¿Y tus hermanos?- preguntó Angela. Bella la fulminó con la mirada. No quería saber dónde estaba Edward, y tampoco quería oír su nombre.

-Em está en casa de Rose y Jazz.-le dijo a Angela, y luego miró a Bella- Edward está con Tanya.

Bella no respondió, ni siquiera alteró su gesto. Las dos chicas la miraban, expectantes.

-¿Qué?- preguntó, soltando una carcajada. Ellas se encogieron de hombros y no dijeron nada más.-Yo me voy al agua, no sé vosotras.

Bella se levantó de su silla y de dirigió al bordillo. Quería comprobar si el agua estaba fría antes de meterse, pero un chillido de Alice la sobresaltó.

-¡Emmett, NO!- exclamó con su musical voz.

A Bella le dio tiempo únicamente a girarse para ver a Emmett abalanzarse sobre ella y lanzarla al agua. Lo único que pudo hacer ella fue rodearle el cuerpo con sus brazos y arrastrarlo con ella.

-¡Oye!- se quejó Bella, dándole un golpe al agua para mojar a Emmett.

-Lo siento, tenía que hacerlo.

Pero… ¿Emmett no estaba en la casa de los Hale? Instintivamente se giró y vio a Rose saludando a sus amigas y agitando la mano con alegría hacia Bella. Bella puso cara de pocos amigos. No por Rose, no. Si no por la imagen que podía ver en el pasillo.  
Edward y Tanya, abrazados, besándose.

-Mmmmh… Huelo a celos- susurró Emmett al oído de Bella. Ella, con fastidio, le lanzó agua a la cara y se giró para no ver aquella escena.

Al parecer Angela y Alice se habían percatado de aquello, ya que se zambulleron en el agua y comenzaron a jugar para distraer a Bella, y Rose, para no quedarse atrás, se sentó en el bordillo con los pies en el agua.

-Lo siento… Es como un niño- se disculpó Rose. Bella negó con la cabeza y soltó una carcajada.

-Era de esperar.

Pasaron un rato hablando, hasta que Emmett la tomó en brazos y la llevó con él al agua. Rosalie le gritaba que no quería mojarse el pelo, pero tras unos besos, fue imposible separarlos.

-Voy a por algo de comer, ¿queréis?-preguntó Alice, saliendo del agua y envolviéndose en la toalla.

Todos asintieron, y Angela y Bella se ofrecieron a ayudarla. Llegaron a la cocina, y colocaron en un par de bandejas los vasos y la comida, y Alice llevó las jarras de zumo.  
Fue llegar al jardín y sentir que su mundo se desmoronaba. Allí estaba la parejita, y no precisamente Emmett y Rose, tumbados en la hierba. Tanya acariciaba el pelo de Edward, y él, simplemente, cerraba los ojos. Parecía estar dormido.  
Bella reprimió una mueca de asco. Aquello era increíble.

-Lo siento, Bella, creía que no iba a venir- musitó Alice, para que solo lo oyeran sus amigas.

-Si quieres nos vamos- propuso Angela.

Bella la miró con una ceja alzada, escéptica. Sabía que Angela no se quería marchar, se lo estaba pasando realmente bien, y había congeniado con Emmett, Rose y Alice. Dejó la bandeja sobre una mesita y le dio la espalda a aquella pareja.

-Estoy perfectamente, no sé a qué viene esto.

Claro que lo sabía, pero fingía que no había pasado ni pasaba nada entre ellos. ¿Era tanto pedir que se comportaran con naturalidad?

-No sé de qué me hablas- dijo Angela, con las manos alzadas como señal de disculpa.

-Ni yo, ni yo.- imitó Alice, con una cara de sorpresa mal fingida.

Bella sonrió y se sirvió algo de zumo en su vaso.

-Comida comida comida- decía Emmett, mientras se acercaba. Rosalie rodó los ojos y bebió algo de zumo mientras Emmett se llevaba todo lo que encontraba por la bandeja a la boca.

-Al cabo del tiempo te acostumbras- dijo Rose con una risita, al ver la cara de desconcierto de Angela.

-Menudo imbécil.- masculló Emmett al ver a Edward- Después de todo lo que ha pasado está ahí con esa…

-Oye, no lo insultes- le reprochó Alice.

-¿Por qué no vienen aquí?- preguntó Angela, un tanto desconcertada.

Bella agradeció internamente que su amiga estuviese allí, ya que preguntaba todo lo que ella quería saber. No hacía falta que se comprometiera en hacer una pregunta o en fingir para enterarse de todo.

-Digamos que Tanya no se lleva muy bien con nosotros- susurró Alice.

-Y nosotros no nos llevamos bien con ella- completó Emmett, mirando a la pareja con desprecio.

Ellos no se enteraban, ya que en esos momentos estaban besándose forma desesperada. Aquella imagen hizo que Bella sintiera vacío su estómago. Dejó el vaso en la mesa y cerró los ojos. Antes de poder darse cuenta, se encontraba en los brazos de Emmett, y éste, de pie, se dirigía a la piscina.

-¡Emmett! ¡Bájame ya!- se quejó ella, sobre el hombro del muchacho. Golpeó el pecho de Emmett con las piernas, pataleando de forma desesperada, y con los puños, golpeó su espalda.  
Todos los demás reían, sentados alrededor de la mesa, menos Alice, que se puso de pie y empujó a ambos al agua.

-Vale ya, ya sabemos que os gusta el agua, pero no hace falta este espectáculo.

Sonreía con suficiencia. No sabía que ella también iría al agua. Rose y Angela la tomaron cada una por un brazo, y saltaron con ella al agua. Empezaron a hacerse ahogadillas, hasta que Bella, Angela y Alice dejaron un poco de espacio a Emmett y Rosalie, que estaban un tanto pegajosos.

-Bella- oyó al cabo de un rato. Reconoció la voz al instante, y su corazón se aceleró. Ella se giró y vio a Edward mirándola con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Podemos hablar?

Ella asintió, pero no se alejó de sus amigas, y ellas tampoco de Bella. Esperaban que ella les dijera que se marcharan.

-A solas- añadió Edward, al ver que las tres lo miraban, expectantes.

-Oh.- musitó ella. La mirada de Edward era insistente. De repente se percató de que Tanya se había marchado- Di lo que tengas que decir, no pasa nada.

Edward la miró con el ceño fruncido, como pensando.

-Da igual- dijo, finalmente, con un gesto de mano como quitándole importancia- No es nada…

Se marchó, con la atención de las tres chicas fijas en él.

-Anda, ve- la animó Alice.

-Pero…

-Pero nada. Si intenta cualquier cosa, y tú no quieres, díselo y parará. Aunque me da la impresión de que quiere hablar en serio. Conozco a mi hermano, y algo le pasa.

Bella fijó la vista en la puerta que había atravesado Edward, y luego pudo ver, en una ventana del piso superior, la silueta de su cuerpo, atravesando, lo que supuso Bella, sería su habitación.

-Ahora vuelvo- musitó, antes de salir del agua. Se envolvió con la toalla e ingresó en la casa. Una vez delante de la puerta del cuarto de Edward, respiró hondo y golpeó suavemente la madera. Edward abrió la puerta al instante.

-Ah, pasa.- se limitó a decir. Le dio la espalda a Bella y siguió buscando algo en el armario, al parecer una camiseta, ya que iba con el torso descubierto. Bella no pasó aquel detalle por alto, pero tampoco fijó mucho la atención en aquel cuerpo perfecto. Con pesadez, cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Qué pasa?- logró preguntar al cabo de un rato, durante el que examinó la habitación del chico. No era nada del otro mundo. Un ordenador, una cama, una tele pequeña… Lo extraordinario, en alguien de su edad, era la biblioteca llena de libros y la cantidad de CDs que tenía. Comenzó a leer los títulos de los libros y los CDs. Ella sabía que a Edward le gustaba leer, pero se sorprendió al ver que compartían gustos similares.

-Quería hablar contigo.-dijo él. Bella se giró y vio que Edward aún seguía buscando una camiseta. Se acercó al armario y tomó una color azul oscuro, simple, y se la tendió.

-Ésta- dijo ella.

Le incomodaba estar delante de él de ésa manera, por lo que agradeció internamente que estuviese buscando una camiseta para ponerse.  
Él sonrió y se la puso.

-Gracias.- respiró hondo antes de hablar- Ante todo, quería pedirte disculpas por lo de ayer…- dijo él, con el rostro meditabundo- No ha sido lo más…- hizo una pausa, como si estuviese buscando la palabra que expresara a la perfección lo que pensaba. Aquella pausa era como un martirio para Bella, que lo miraba expectante y nerviosa.- apropiado.

Bella lo miró con el ceño fruncido. No sabía qué decirle.

-No es que me arrepienta-se apresuró a aclarar, con una sonrisa increíblemente seductora- pero quiero que sepas que yo no soy así, es decir…-otra pausa. Se lo veía un poco nervioso, algo raro en él.-No sé lo que me ha pasado, y te ruego que me disculpes.

Bella le mantenía la mirada, algo incrédula. No se esperaba una disculpa por lo de ayer, ni mucho menos. Es decir, desde su punto de vista, aquel que le decía a gritos que Edward era perfecto, aquello había sido algo maravilloso. Pero también estaba la parte racional y protectora, por así decirlo, que le decía en aquellos momentos que lo que Edward le acababa de decir era lo correcto. ¿Y si era lo correcto por qué se sentía rechazada y algo molesta?

-No… no pasa nada, de verdad.- susurró Bella para que no se notara el temblor de su voz.

-No volverá a pasar- dijo él con una sonrisa, tomándole ambas manos.

Y aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Bella se sintió como si le hubiesen echado encima un cubo de agua fría. Le dolía el pecho, pero intentó mantener la compostura. Asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, tras respirar hondo, mientras se decía a sí misma que aquello era lo correcto y lo mejor que podía pasar.

-Y tras aclarar esto…- dijo él, con melodioso tono de voz, como si lo que había dicho anteriormente fuese algo banal. Soltó las manos de Bella, quien se quedó allí paralizada intentando controlar sus emociones, y le dio la espalda para sacar de un cajón del escritorio las llaves de su coche. Se dio la vuelta, encarándose otra vez a Bella, y esbozó una sonrisa - Nos vamos a hablar con Jasper- Y, tras haber dicho eso, le guiñó un ojo y se dirigió a la puerta.

* * *

**Oh chicas, de verdad que les pido perdón por volver a retrasarme. Ya sé lo que molesta, pero hago todo lo que está en mi mano para poder dedicarme al fic y subirlo lo antes posible.  
Sepan que me bombardearon a e-mails. No saben lo feliz que me hizo ver la cantidad de gente que se suscribió, que me agregó a favoritos y que me dejó un review. De verdad, muchísimas gracias. Y perdón a las pocas que siguen mi historia por hacerlas sufrir de esta manera. Ya saben que no estoy bien en lo que viene siendo temas personales, y, para colmo, en el maldito colegio se ponen más y más exigentes. Para compensarlas, acabo de terminar el capítulo siguiente (el octavo), que se viene con muchas sorpresitas :)  
Así que espero muchos lindos reviews con sus opiniones, y cuantos más, antes subo el capítulo. (Sí, soy una extorsionadoraaa muajaja)**

**En serio chicas, mil gracias a todas. Cuidense ^^**


	8. Reconciliaciones

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algunas excepciones. Doy gracias a la genial Stephenie por crear esta historia._**

* * *

**_._**

_Capítulo 8: _

**_Reconciliaciones._**

.

Edward esperó a que Bella se vistiera. Ir en bikini y envuelta con una toalla no era la vestimenta adecuada para salir a la calle.  
Con el pretexto de que iban a comprar helado, se excusaron ante sus amigos. Bella le había preguntado a Angela si quería acompañarlos, para no dejarla sola, pero su amiga había insistido en quedarse allí.  
Ver que Angela se lo estaba pasando bien, y que se había llevado a la perfección con los demás, la ayudó a no estar de un humor de perros. Sí, estaba de mal humor. Edward se disculpaba por haberla besado, y aunque sabía que era lo correcto, eso la enfurecía.  
En silencio, sin decir palabra, se dirigieron al garaje, donde se encontraba el Volvo estacionado. Los recuerdos del día anterior acudieron a la mente de Bella, provocándole un cosquilleo que le recorrió toda la columna. Incómoda, se cruzó de brazos, y cuando Edward le abrió la puerta del coche, se limitó a sonreírle forzadamente.  
Se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, tensa, mientras observaba a Edward rodear el coche. Él sonreía, cabizbajo, pero cuando subió al coche se encontraba completamente serio. Bella pensó que se lo habría imaginado. Se removió incómoda en su asiento hasta que escuchó el suave ronroneo del motor en marcha, y cuando salieron al exterior, y pudo ver la luz del sol, se sintió más relajada.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A su casa. Si vamos a hacer esto es mejor que nos cuente él lo que pasó. Alice es mi hermana, y la quiero mucho, pero a la hora de contar historias tiende a exagerar un poco.

-Según tu hermana es por culpa de Nicole.- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ya.- se limitó a decir él.

Aquello fue de lo único que hablaron durante el camino a casa de Jasper.  
Cinco minutos en coche fue lo que tardaron en ir de casa de los Cullen a la de los Hale. Sin esperar a que Edward le abriera la puerta, Bella bajó del coche, y la cerró con suavidad. Aquel coche era tan lujoso que no era capaz de tratarlo con brusquedad.

-Ven- dijo Edward al pasar por su lado. No la esperó, por lo que ella lo siguió con paso acelerado hasta alcanzarlo. Edward tocó el timbre y apoyó la espalda contra la pared de piedra del porche, sin mirar en ningún momento a Bella. La cara de Jasper se asomó minutos después, con una radiante sonrisa. Aquellos minutos de espera fueron un suplicio para Bella. No sabía qué era peor, que Edward la ignorase o que, por el contrario, la sorprendiese a oscuras en el garaje.

-Bella, Edward. Me alegro de veros. Por favor, pasad.- les indicó con una gesto de la mano, abriendo más la puerta.

Bella entró en la casa, increíblemente asombrada. Había estado en la casa de los Cullen, y pensó que comenzaba a acostumbrarse a aquel tipo de grandes y lujosas casas, pero no fue así. Aquella decoración, aquellos grandes ventanales, y los tamaños de las habitaciones eran increíbles. Involuntariamente, lo comparó con su pequeño piso compartido, y de pronto su mundo se vino abajo. A veces la vida era injusta.

Jasper se sentó en un sillón, y Bella y Edward en el sofá. Ella se percató que la distancia que los separaba a ambos era más que exagerada, y reprimió un suspiro. Tras negar ambos el ofrecimiento de Jasper de comer o beber algo, conversaron de temas sin sentido. Se suponía que aquella visita no estaba organizada, por lo que le dijeron a Jasper que de camino a la heladería pasaron por su casa y decidieron hacerle una visita.  
Jasper tenía cara cansada, su voz sonaba triste y se lo veía muy desarreglado. A él también le había afectado la ruptura. Prácticamente de eso querían hablar, pero preguntarle directamente sobre el tema no era lo más sutil, o eso era lo que Bella pensaba. En un par de minutos, Edward consiguió desviar, inexplicablemente, la conversación sobre el tiempo hacia el motivo de la ruptura. Según Jasper, Nicole, su acosadora personal, tomó uno de sus gestos amables como una indirecta, y lo besó.

-¡Ella se lanzó! ¡Yo la aparté al instante!- se excusó él- Pero aún así, no podía seguir con Alice como si no hubiese pasado nada, me sentía mal por ocultárselo, pero tampoco quería decirle la verdad y que sufriera más de la cuenta. ¿Entendéis?

Edward asintió, cabizbajo. Él sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía, pero en su caso, Bella hacía el papel de Alice. Para Edward, la que sobraba en aquel triángulo amoroso era Tanya, y no Bella. Sin embargo, la lógica podía con él. Tanya era su novia, y Bella… ¿quién era ella?

-Al final Alice se enteró. Nicole le dijo que yo la había besado… y que quería romper con ella-finalizó Jasper.

-Debiste habérselo dicho.- dijo Bella, con tono suave. Jasper la miró, confundido.- Si crees que así no le haces daño, estás equivocado. Incluso creo que llegar a esto ha sido mucho peor que decirle la verdad.- Respiró hondo, para tomarse un respiro. Aquel tema era algo delicado para ella, sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía Alice, y no podía dejar que en aquellos momentos la controlaran sus emociones.- Ella está muy mal.

Jasper alzó una ceja.

-¿Y qué debo hacer?

-Hablar con ella.- dijo Edward mirando a Bella, aunque la respuesta iba para Jasper. De repente miró su reloj, y se levantó del sofá, tomando a Bella del brazo para que se levantara también.-Nos tenemos que ir, Jazz. Nos vemos mañana, no te olvides.

-Oh, por supuesto.-musitó antes de acompañarlos hacia la puerta. Se lo veía menos confundido y más resuelto a arreglar las cosas.-Gracias por la visita, chicos, de verdad.- dijo con una sonrisa. Ambos se la devolvieron, y se encaminaron hacia el coche. Caballerosamente, Edward abrió la puerta a Bella.

-Gracias-musitó ella antes de que Edward cerrara la puerta. No cruzaron palabra en todo el trayecto en coche, durante el cual pararon a comprar helado en una heladería.  
Llegaron a casa de los Cullen, aunque al llegar Edward se dirigió a la cocina a guardar el helado para que no se derritiera, y Bella a cambiarse. Volvió a ponerse el bikini, decidida a no perderse una maravillosa tarde de verano por él. Con la toalla colgada del brazo, se dirigió a la piscina. Allí estaban todos, en el agua, hablando animadamente. Se acercó al bordillo para saludar, pero Emmett no tardó en hacer alguna gracia. Le lanzó agua. Ella, tras pedirle que parase, y no obtener resultado, decidió que lo mejor sería sentarse en una de las sillas a tomar el sol. Se tumbó en una y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación de los rayos del sol acariciando su piel. Abrió los ojos al sentir unas gotitas de agua caer sobre su vientre pensando lo pesado que podía llegar a ser Emmett. Para su sorpresa, se encontró con una sonriente y empapada Angela, cruzada de brazos y tiritando.

-Lo siento, me dejas…-dijo ella, con voz temblorosa. Bella sonrió, se levanto y le ofreció la toalla sobre la que estaba tumbada.-Gracias- repuso su amiga al envolverse para entrar en calor. Se sentó en la silla de al lado, dispuesta a escuchar a Bella si tenía algo que contar.  
Nada. Silencio.  
Bella no reparaba en que Angela esperaba que le contase algo. Ella sólo podía centrar su atención en Edward, que en aquellos momentos nadaba con unos movimientos elegantes y marcados. Parecía un profesional. Siguió observándolo, reprimiendo un suspiro, cuando jugaba con Emmett, cuando sonreía, y cuando sacudía la cabeza, despeinándose el pelo del que se le desprendían cantidad de gotitas de agua. Pero lo mejor fue cuando Edward salió del agua. Aquella imagen de Edward sacudiendo la cabeza y desordenándose los cabellos con las manos, la dejó sin aliento. Allí estaba él. Era la segunda vez en menos de dos horas que veía su perfecto torso. Sus miradas se encontraron durante un momento. Un momento en el que Edward decidió centrar su vista en Bella, un momento en el que él vio que ella lo observaba, un momento tras el que él desvió su mirada, como si no hubiese visto nada interesante.  
La estaba ignorando, o eso parecía. Y eso la disgustaba. Cerró los ojos con frustración, escuchando como ruido de fondo una conversación que mantenían las chicas sobre marcas de ropa.  
Un rato de paz, eso fue lo que tuvo.  
Emmett decidió hacer la gracia mojándole el vientre. Abrió los ojos y fulminó a Emmett con la mirada.

-¡Emmett!-bramó, secándose con una toalla. Iba a seguir con la bronca, pero ver a Edward junto a Emmett desbarató sus pensamientos. Fingió no haberlo visto. Si él la ignoraba, ella lo ignoraría. Así de simple.

Así pasaron la tarde, soportando las gracias de Emmett y charlando, hasta que Angela y Bella pensaron que lo mejor sería marcharse.  
Tras recoger todas las bolsas llenas de ropa que se había dejado el día anterior allí, se encaminaron al coche. Bella pensó que su amiga le preguntaría, o más bien, le sonsacaría qué era lo que había pasado con Edward, pero, sin embargo, se dedicaron a hablar de Alice, Rosalie y Emmett. Llegaron a casa exhaustas.  
Angela destacaba por ser una chica paciente y comprensiva, y en aquellos momentos lo demostraba. No le preguntó nada a Bella sobre el tema con Edward hasta después de la cena, cuando pensó que ya le había dado tiempo suficiente.

-He estado esperando a que me lo contaras tú, pero como veo que no lo vas a hacer…-dijo Angela, mientras ponía un poco de orden en la cocina tras haber preparado la cena.- ¿Cómo es que de repente te vas a comprar helado con Edward?

Bella miró a su amiga con los ojos abiertos como platos, pero al instante intentó fingir la sorpresa que le había producido el que se lo preguntara sin rodeos.

-Es que…- se tomó un tiempo para pensar qué contestarle. ¿Debía contarle lo que se traían entre manos? ¿Debía contarle que habían ido a ver a Jasper? No es que no confiara en Angela, pero le gustaba pensar que aquello era un secreto que sólo sabían Edward y ella. Resopló. Angela esperaba una respuesta con la impaciencia pintada en su rostro.- No había helados y decidimos comprar más, Angie, nada más.

Angela puso los ojos en blanco al oír aquello.

-Oh, vamos Bella, ahora me vas a decir que fuisteis a comprar helados.-frunció el ceño, algo decepcionada- ¿no me lo quieres contar o….? Porque si es así no pasa nada…- musitó.

-No, no, no.- dijo rápidamente Bella. Debía contarle algo confidencial, aunque no era necesario que le contara sobre su plan.- Él… Se disculpó.-dijo finalmente con resentimiento, la mirada fija en el suelo. Respiró hondo con el fin de no mostrar su estado de ánimo y miró, al fin, a su amiga.- Se disculpó por el beso, Angela.

Angela la miró, algo confundida.

-A ver si lo he entendido. Te besa, te parece mal, ahora se disculpa, ¿y te parece mal que lo haga?

-No me parece mal, o por lo menos sé que no debería.- resopló- estoy hecha un lío.

Ver a Angela esbozar una sonrisa traviesa no la ayudaba en absoluto.

-Normal. Por lo que veo, te gusta. Y mucho.

Fulminó con la mirada a su amiga, que salía de la cocina con una amplia sonrisa. Sabía que tenía razón, pero no quería reconocerlo. ¡Era tan cabezota!

Al día siguiente, tras la aburrida rutina del trabajo, pensó que tendría una tarde tranquila en casa. Se equivocaba.

-Bella, ¡llaman a la puerta!- gritó Angela, asomada por la puerta de su cuarto y tapando el micrófono del teléfono. Seguramente hablaba con Ben.  
Con pesadez, fue hacia la puerta. Esperaba que fuera un vendedor, el cartero o algo así. Algo normal, algo de unos minutos. Se equivocaba.  
Al abrir la puerta, Alice abrazó a Bella como un torbellino, y Edward le dedicó una sonrisa forzada.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-preguntó ella, sorprendida.- Pasad, pasad- añadió abriendo más la puerta, al percatarse de que los tenía esperando en la puerta.  
Los hermanos entraron en la casa. Alice, andando con gracia, se dirigió al sofá. Edward, en cambió, apoyó su espalda en la pared, con las maños en los bolsillos.  
Bella decidió no fijar la atención en él, recordando aquello de que "si él la ignoraba, ella lo ignoraría".

-Vamos al cine.-contestó Alice a la primera pregunta, con alegría.

Bella no veía el sentido a aquella frase. ¿Si ellos iban al cine qué hacían en su casa?

-Oh, ¿qué peli vais a ver?-preguntó un poco confundida, intentando no ser maleducada. Aquello provocó una carcajada de parte de Alice y una sonrisa de parte de Edward.

-Venimos a recogerte.-miró a su hermano fugazmente y sonrió- Edward insistió en que vinieras.- oír eso hizo que el corazón de la joven se acelerara.- Aunque yo ya pensaba en invitarte igualmente así que…

Bella miró a Edward y sus miradas se encontraron por unos segundos, hasta que Edward desvío su atención a su hermana.

-Gracias Alice-contestó, al fin, Bella- pero creo que me quedo en casa. Estoy cansada y…

-Y nada-interrumpió Alice.-Vamos al cine, Bells. Sentarse en una butaca durante una hora y media no es precisamente agotador, ¿no crees?-Bella la miró con el ceño fruncido.-Por favor- le rogó, al ver que no contestaba.

La joven respiró hondo. Quizás no sería tan malo.

-Como quieras- aceptó de mala gana. El chillido de alegría de Alice hizo que diera un respingo, pero se repuso rápidamente.

-Genial, voy al baño y nos vamos.-le guiñó un ojo a Bella, de forma casi imperceptible, y desapareció tras la puerta del baño.  
Bella decidió que no se arreglaría, iba bien vestida como de costumbre, con sus vaqueros y su camiseta. Fingió que Edward no estaba mientras buscaba un bolso y metía en él el móvil, la cartera, las llaves y poco más.

-Bella…- oyó la voz de Edward a su espalda. Al instante se tensó y dejó de meter cosas en su bolso.-Eh, Bella…- insistió él, colocando una mano en su hombro.

No podía ignorarlo, tampoco quería. Nerviosa, se dio la vuelta. Se encontró con aquellos ojos verdes fijos en los suyos, esta vez, al parecer, sin estar dispuesto a ignorarla. La mano continuaba sobre su hombro provocándole sentimientos contradictorios. Ella lo miraba expectante, intentando disimular el torbellino de emociones que la invadía.

-Por favor, sígueme el juego.- dijo él en un susurro, mirándola intensamente.

-¿Seguirte el juego?- repitió ella, con voz temblorosa.

-Tú sólo hazlo. Ya sabrás a qué me refiero.- finalizó él en otro susurro. A continuación, apartó la mano del hombro de la joven con pesadez, y se separó de ella, volviendo a su anterior posición en la pared. No la volvió a mirar. Al parecer, sus pies eran más interesantes. Con un suspiro, Bella continuó preparando su bolso, e, instantes después, Alice volvió a la habitación con una sonrisita.

-¿Nos vamos?

Edward y Bella asintieron con un movimiento de cabeza. Los tres amigos, tras despedirse de Angela, subieron al coche de Alice y se dirigieron al cine. Bella, desde el asiento del copiloto, le dedicaba alguna que otra tímida mirada a Edward, sentado en la parte de atrás. Al parecer, al joven le resultaba apasionante el paisaje que los rodeaba, ya que permaneció durante todo el camino con la mirada fija en él.  
Llegaron al cine, esperaron diez minutos en la cola de compra de entradas, y, una vez compradas, ingresaron en el edificio.

-¡Palomitas!-exclamó Alice emocionada. A ritmo de saltitos, se colocó en la cola. Con paso desanimado la siguieron su hermano y su amiga.

Compraron los tres sus bebidas y sus palomitas (incluida Bella, que fue obligada por Alice), y buscaron la sala en la que les tocaba. Bella ni siquiera sabía que película verían, pero, a decir verdad, aquello le daba completamente igual. Mientras se dirigían a la sala, ella con paso autómata, rezaba porque no le tocara junto a Edward.  
Al parecer, sus plegarias no fueron oídas. Llegaron a su fila correspondiente, y Alice, negándose a ponerse en medio, obligó a Bella a ocupar su lugar.  
A regañadientes, se colocó junto a los hermanos Cullen, uno a cada lado.  
Comenzó la película. ¿Comedia romántica? Bella se limitó a gruñir internamente, pero, al parecer, Alice notó como se tensaba en su asiento, ya que esbozó una traviesa sonrisa.

-Me lo agradecerás-le susurró al oído.

Ella no sabía a qué demonios se refería. La fulminó con la mirada, tragándose las preguntas. No quería saberlo.  
Autómata. Esa sería una buena descripción de Bella desde que salieron de su casa hasta la primera hora de película. Durante aquella hora, el chico se había marchado para no ver más a su amada, y ambos se lamentaban, cada uno en una punta del mundo. Ella simplemente miraba la película, sin parar de llevarse palomitas a la boca. No es que tuviese hambre, ni mucho menos. Simplemente necesitaba mantenerse ocupada con algo. Sentir el calor de Edward en su brazo no ayudaba demasiado, y la tensión se podía notar en el ambiente. Se recordó que ella era la culpable de aquella tensión, que emanaba de casa uno de sus poros. Él no se sentía como ella, ni de lejos. Se permitió dejar de mirar un momento a la película para fijar su atención en el joven a su lado. Podía ver su rostro gracias a la tenue luz que los iluminaba, casi inexistente. Aquel ambiente de oscuridad tampoco la ayudaba. Veía su perfecto perfil y sus cabellos desordenados tan cerca de ella que no pudo reprimir un suspiro. Y justo, en aquel instante, sus miradas se encontraron. Bella, nerviosa, volvió a centrar su atención en la película, pero por el rabillo del ojo le pareció ver la deslumbrante sonrisa de Edward decorando su rostro. Tras la primera hora de película, Edward había acabado con sus palomitas, y, sin pedirlo siquiera, comenzó a comer de las de ella. Ella lo miró reprobatoriamente, a lo que él simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa y a susurrar un "gracias".  
Aquello era demasiado para ella. Un simple "gracias" ya había hecho desaparecer toda su frustración y su enfado. Él, al ver que la joven seguía algo molesta, al parecer por que le estuviese robando palomitas, le pasó un brazo por los hombros y acarició su cuello con suavidad. La gota que colmó el vaso. El corazón de la pobre chica latía aceleradamente y su respiración ya no era acompasada. Maldecía por dentro a Edward, pero a la vez no quería que rompiera aquel contacto. Ésta vez, su plegaria pareció ser oída, ya que él no apartó el brazo de ella, hasta que en cierto momento de la película Alice se marchó al baño.  
Era la ocasión perfecta para pronunciar en voz alta todas las preguntas que rondaban por su mente. Se acomodó en el asiento.

-Dios, Edward, ¿qué diablos pasa?

Dijo aquello en un tono más elevado de lo normal, lo que se mereció algunos siseos en forma de queja.

-¿Qué pasa con qué?- preguntó él suficientemente bajo para que solo lo oyera ella, con la comisura de los labios levemente elevadas por la queja del público.

-Me dices que te siga el juego y ni siquiera sé de qué va todo esto. Yo no pinto nada aquí.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Ella resopló, algo impaciente. ¿De verdad no lo entendía o es que le gustaba verla en ése estado? Contuvo un gruñido e intentó contestar en un susurro casi audible, aunque los nervios pudieron con su voz, casi temblorosa.

-No nací ayer.- él la miró con el ceño fruncido, sin entender del todo aquella frase.-Tú no querías que viniera, Edward, lo sé.-añadió Bella al ver su gesto.

Él notó la frustración en su tono de voz. Sabía que aquello la molestaba, y no la culpaba por ello. Pensó que, quizás, estaba cometiendo un error al tratarla de aquella manera. Suavemente, colocó la palma de la mano en la mejilla de la joven. En seguida vio como se calmaba la expresión de su mirada, lo que lo hizo sonreír. Deseaba tanto poder tocarla, poder estar con ella como estaba con Tanya. Ella lo miraba con aquellos grandes ojos color chocolate que tanto le gustaban, bien abiertos, casi sorprendida. Él le dedicó una suave sonrisa al ver aquel cambio, al ver su dulce rostro tranquilo.

Ella, con el corazón latiéndole violentamente, se percató de que sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro. Se habían acercado para hablar, y demasiado. Podía sentir el calor de su mano en su mejilla, y su penetrante mirada parecía leerle sus pensamientos más profundos. Respiró profundamente para acompasar su respiración y aliviar aquel dolor en su pecho. Se mordió el labio inferior, algo nerviosa. Un simple contacto la hacía sentirse en las nubes, y sabía que no debía disfrutarlo, pero lo hacía.

Él, sumergido en aquellos grandes ojos, intentó no hacer caso a aquella loca idea que invadía sus pensamientos. Recorrió con su mirada cada rincón de su suave y delicado rostro, deteniéndose en aquellos carnosos labios. Su autocontrol se vio minado al ver cómo se mordía el labio inferior, haciendo que su idea fuese más apetecible. Ya no le veía nada de malo a aquella idea. Se moría por besarla, por sentir sus labios contra los suyos una vez más. Lo necesitaba.

-Qué diablos- susurró, antes de atrapar los labios de la joven con los suyos. Ella respiró profundamente antes de devolverle el beso.  
Sí, ahora más que nunca, Edward se daba cuenta de cuánto necesitaba a Bella.

Ella no sabía qué hacer. Por una vez, decidió ignorar a su parte racional, y hacerle caso a su corazón. Respiró profundamente y, con ganas, le devolvió el beso al joven. Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de besar a nadie como a Edward. Pero, a decir verdad, nunca había conocido a nadie como él. Buscando tenerlo más cerca de ella, rodeó el cuello del joven con los brazos y se acercó más a él. Sabía que estaban en el cine, y que probablemente más de una persona los estuviese mirando de forma desagradable, pero en ése momento no le importaba. Quería disfrutar del embriagador aroma de Edward, de sus suaves y apetecibles labios y de todo él. Había decidido disfrutar aquel momento como si fuese el último, porque, probablemente, lo sería. Seguramente, luego harían como si nada hubiese pasado. Él le volvería a pedir perdón y volvería con Tanya… Y ella… ella se quedaría sola.  
Lo besó con más ganas, buscando la manera de hacer que lo que estaba pensando no sucediera, buscando la manera de que él estuviese con ella y no con Tanya. Buscando la manera de que aquello durase lo máximo posible. No tardó en darse cuenta de que era una locura, y que Alice volvería de un momento a otro. Probablemente, la pequeña Cullen se había ido al baño con la intención de dejarlo a solas, pero volvería, de eso estaba segura.  
Con gran pesadez, y una gran fuerza de voluntad, lentamente fue cortando el beso.

Él quería volver a besarla, volver a sentir sus labios y su sabor a frambuesas. Lo necesitaba. Esbozó una sonrisa torcida que dejó a la joven sin aliento, y volvió a atrapar sus labios en otro beso, esta vez más calmado. Sin embargo, Bella no tardó en apartarse.

-No, Edward. No quiero que tu hermana nos vea.

Alice. Se había olvidado completamente de su hermana. Se permitió un momento para despegar su mirada de la de Bella, y la dirigió a las puertas de la sala. Nada. Recorrió la sala en su busca y respiró aliviado al comprobar que no estaba, volviendo a centrar su atención en Bella. Ella lo miraba intensamente, y, aunque se encontraran a oscuras, sabía que la pálida piel de su rostro estaba teñida de tonos rosados. Sus labios hinchados, entreabiertos, parecían pedirle más, pero no. Bella tenía razón. Alice. Alice. Alice. Pensó en su hermana para quitarse de la cabeza aquel pensamiento. Funcionó. Aunque ver a Bella tan cerca de él y sentir su respiración acelerada no ayudaban nada. Debía decir algo, lo sabía, pero ¿qué?

-Bella, yo…

-No- le cortó ella- No me digas que lo sientes, no me digas que no fue lo más apropiado.-Él abrió la boca para quejarse, para decirle aquello que ella no quería oír, pero ella lo miró severamente.- Por favor, no digas nada. Lo prefiero así.

Edward notó esas últimas palabras impregnadas de dolor y arrepentimiento. Pensar que le había hecho daño le provocó un dolor en el pecho, y, de repente, ansió abrazarla. Se contuvo. Ambos, con gran esfuerzo, se separaron y se colocaron tal y como estaban sentados al principio.

-¿Me he perdido algo interesante?- preguntó al cabo de un rato Alice, con la respiración agitada.- Había cola en el baño.

-No, nada interesante.- dijo Edward con voz increíblemente indiferente, acompañándolo con un encogimiento de hombros. Bella se llevó un puñado de palomitas a la boca y fingió estar atenta a la película, aunque, después de lo que había pasado, era incapaz de centrarse en cualquier otra cosa que no fuese el chico que tenía sentado a su derecha.  
Con una sonrisita, Alice se sentó junto a Bella.

* * *

**_No sé... no sé... admito críticas, sinceramente.  
Vi el trailer de Luna nueva y, personalmente, no me convence. Cambian demasiado la historia del libro... no sé si piensan igual que yo, pero creo que se están centrando más en el tema vampírico antes que en el tema amoroso, cuando en el libro es todo lo contrario. Ya en la primera película no me gusta que sacaran las partes Edward-Bella que hacen el libro tan perfecto, y ahora en el trailer veo que se inventan la mitad de las cosas... Quizás estoy loca, quizás me lo imagine. Me gustaría pensar que alguien piensa como yo.  
Por otra parte... ¿Vieron que Stephenie dijo que va a hacer la película de The Host? :) ¡No saben lo feliz que me hizo la noticia! Espero que elijan bien los actores y no se manden una peli tipo ET o algo así, que ya veo venir a los productores..._**

**_En fin mademoiselles :) un placer subir otro nuevo capitulo, que pronto dará a su fin. Les quito un peso de encima. Y pido mil perdones de nuevo por la calidad del fic. Es el primero que hago, y es como una prueba a ver qué tal me va con los siguientes. TENGO VARIOS PROYECTOS EN MENTE. ^^ (Algunos empezados) y les puedo asegurar que no son las típicas tramas (como lo es ñeste)._**

**_Ya está, ya paro que me extiendo, y seguramente nadie lea esto, pero bueno, son las costumbres... Ahora que no uso más el fotolog me tengo que acotumbrar a escribir menos speech xd._**

**_Besitos y cuidense. Son lo mejor :)  
Y Meri, gracias por todos tus reviews y conversaciones ^^_**


	9. Vuelta a la calma

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algunas excepciones. Doy gracias a la genial Stephenie por crear esta historia._**

* * *

**_._**

_Capítulo 9: _

**_Vuelta a la calma._**

.

La película acabó con un final feliz. Los protagonistas vivieron felices para "siempre".  
Alice, a su lado, se limpiaba silenciosamente las lágrimas, aunque Bella pensaba que no había sido para tanto.  
Salieron de la sala, pero, de repente, una mano atrapó su brazo.

-Baño. Ya.- ordenó Alice, arrastrándola a los aseos. Bella no se resistió. Después de una Coca-Cola gigante, lo que más necesitaba, precisamente, era ir al baño.  
Entraron al baño, asombrosamente desierto. Alice la miraba escrutadora, como si intentara leer algo en sus ojos.

-¿Qué te ha parecido la peli?

Bella se encogió de hombros, con naturalidad. Esta vez no le contaría nada a su amiga. Se había prometido a sí misma no volver a dejar pasar algo así con Edward, y no había cumplido la promesa.  
No. Esta vez la cumpliría. No dejaría que un chico jugara con sus sentimientos, y menos Edward. Debía buscar a otro chico… como Tyler. Quizás debía volver a salir con él, darle otra oportunidad. No era mal chico, y era muy guapo. Sin embargo, su mente no parecía dejarla en paz, y lo comparaba constantemente con Edward y su maldita perfección.

-Supongo que está bien para pasar el rato.- contestó ella mientras buscaba un cuarto de baño en condiciones.  
Al final lo encontró. Cuando salió, Alice la esperaba con una sonrisa pícara decorando su cara.

-A ver si lo he entendido. ¿Buena para pasar el rato?-Alice la miraba con el ceño fruncido, pero Bella asintió sin más mientras se lavaba las manos.- Oh, vamos Bella, sé que hay algo que no me cuentas.

Alice parecía impaciente, o mejor dicho, desesperada, por intentar averiguar lo que se guardaba Bella para sí. La pobre sufría, pero Bella se había decidido. No contaría nada. Iba a ser como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

-¿Quieres que te diga la verdad?- preguntó, al fin, con la comisura de los labios levemente alzadas. Alice asentía nerviosamente, estaba a punto de der saltitos de alegría.- No me ha parecido tan buena. Por lo menos, no para llorar.- Bella le sacó la lengua burlonamente a su amiga, que la miraba decepcionada, y salió del baño. Afortunadamente, la sorpresa que esperaba tras la puerta iba a hacer que Alice se olvidara de aquel tema por un tiempo.  
Edward hablaba con un chico rubio, de cabellos despeinados. El muchacho desconocido estaba de espaldas, por lo que Bella no lo reconoció, aunque tenía el presentimiento de haber visto esos cabellos antes. La pequeña mano de Alice presionó su brazo con fuerza, y la oyó soltar una maldición. Al instante cayó en la cuenta de quién era. Jasper.

-Si quieres nos vamos.- apuntó Bella.

-Que se vaya él. Yo estaba aquí antes.

Todo aquel nerviosismo pareció ser reemplazado por valor, y, con la cabeza bien alta, Alice se acercó a los dos chicos, llevando a Bella consigo.  
Silencio.

-¡Qué casualidad! ¿Verdad?

El intento de Edward para romper el hielo no funcionó.  
Más silencio.  
Aquello era bastante violento. Jasper miraba a Alice con arrepentimiento, con culpa. Alice, por el contrario, con indiferencia.  
Edward carraspeó, y le dio un suave codazo a su amigo en el brazo. Jasper lo miró, algo sorprendido, y luego volvió a centrar su atención en Alice, que sujetaba aún con fuerza el brazo de Bella.

-Alice, me gustaría… ¿podemos hablar un momento?

Y más silencio. Alice parecía estar echándolo con la mirada, o simplemente fingiendo que no estaba allí.

-Por favor, Al, no quiero que acabemos de ésta manera. No así.

La presa del brazo de Bella pareció aflojarse, y lo hizo por completo cuando un "Ve" de Edward la animó.  
Bella observó como ambos salían de los cines y se sentaban en un banco de los tantos que había en el parque. Edward, a su lado, apoyó su espalda contra la pared, concentrado en sus zapatos mientras Bella se limitaba a observar aquella situación.

Alice habla de forma nerviosa, limpiando las primeras de las tantas lágrimas que derramaría durante aquella conversación. Él le toma una mano, pero ella se libra de un tirón, y se seca más lágrimas. Luego, sin saber cómo, Alice deja que Jasper la abrace. Un abrazo largo, un abrazo que la consuela, un abrazo que hace que Alice se olvide de su ruptura, un abrazo que la convence que todo puede volver a ser como antes.

-¿Vienes?- preguntó Edward, manteniendo la puerta de los cines abierta. Estaba tan pendiente de la situación de su amiga que no se había dado cuenta que Edward se marchaba. Sin pensarlo dos veces, lo siguió hasta el aparcamiento. Sería mejor dejarles un poco de privacidad a Alice y a Jasper.  
Se dirigieron a aquel flamante y reluciente volvo plateado, que destacaba entre todos los demás coches del aparcamiento. Como de costumbre, Edward le abrió la puerta del copiloto a Bella de forma caballerosa, y, tras cerrarla, se sentó en su lado del coche.  
Y así, en silencio, con música de fondo de un grupo que ambos compartían en cuanto a gustos, esperaron a Alice.  
El silencio los acompañaba, dejando de lado la música. Pero, al fin y al cabo, no era un silencio incómodo. Con Edward era fácil estar sin hacer nada, y lo agradecía. Teniendo en cuenta lo que había pasado en el cine, ninguno dijo una palabra.  
"Será como si no hubiese pasado" se prometió Bella.  
Era fácil recordar aquella promesa cuando no sentía la mirada color esmeralda de Edward fija en ella, con aquella nariz recta perfecta y sus cabellos dorados. Y ella, con tal de no ver flaquear su voluntad, se limitaba a observar la gente pasar por la ventana del coche.  
Dos jóvenes, de unos 14 años, tomados tímidamente de la mano.  
Una pareja, más o menos de su edad, besándose con ternura.  
Una familia. El padre abrazando a la madre y la niña intentando unirse al abrazo, divertida.  
¿Por qué cuando estás sola te parece ver la felicidad y el amor en todas partes?  
Suspiró, frustrada. Y deseó, con todas sus fuerzas, que el tema de Alice hubiese salido bien, y, sobre todo, que no tardara demasiado.  
Tras un par de canciones, la joven reconoció aquellos cabellos despuntados de su amiga y sonrió para sus adentros al ver su expresión. No parecía triste, ni mucho menos. Con una gran sonrisa, y sus ojos iluminados aunque algo rojos de haber llorado, ingresó en el coche.  
Edward y Bella la miraban expectantes.

-¿Y?- preguntó Bella.

-Hemos hablado y hemos aclarado las cosas.- Amplió su sonrisa.

Edward y Bella fruncieron el ceño, esperando que Alice les dijera lo que querían saber. Ella sonrió ampliamente, enseñando todos sus dientes.

-Hemos vuelto.- dijo soltando una risita.

Bella no pudo reprimir que una gran sonrisa surcara su rostro. Volvió a mirar al frente mientras Edward arrancaba el coche. Se intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, llena de significados que sólo ellos dos entendían, y se dirigieron a casa de los Cullen. Alice insistía en que Bella se quedara a cenar en casa, y aceptó sin rechistar. Alice estaba feliz, y le gustaba verla tal y como era en realidad, feliz, alegre por naturaleza. En resumidas cuentas, la vieja Alice había vuelto, y ojalá, se quedara durante mucho tiempo.

Llegaron a la mansión sin demora. Cuando entraron en la casa, Bella fue la que arrastró a Alice a su cuarto, y no al contrario. Aquella jovencita tenía cosas que contarle.

Bella cerró la puerta del cuarto tras de sí y, sin soltar el pomo, se apoyó en ella, dejando a su amiga sin escapatoria. Lo que no sabía es que ella era la que debía escaparse, y no Alice. La pequeña dominaba cualquier situación, por muy importante que fuese, y se aprovecharía de su don.

-Cuéntamelo todo.

-No hay nada que contar, Bella.- dijo Alice con una sonrisa burlona. Bella puso los ojos en blanco, sabía por dónde iban los tiros.

-Alice, ya te lo he dicho. Si crees que te oculto algo… te equivocas. Yo… no pasó nada, ¿vale?-musitó Bella, con las mano tapando su cara.  
Se imaginaba a Edward al otro lado de la puerta, oyéndolo todo. Probablemente oiría su carcajada de un momento a otro, pensaría en lo infantil que era al contarle a su hermana sus aventuras con él.

-Vale, vale, si me dices que no ha pasado nada, yo me lo creo.- se sentó en la cama, y tras un largo suspiro, comenzó a contarle lo que había pasado.- No sabes la cantidad de cosas que me ha dicho. Tú sabes que él es un chico muy reservado… yo no creía que fuese capaz de decirme todo eso, todo lo que siente. Me lo ha contado todo. Nicole… dios, es que me da asco hasta pronunciar su nombre. Ella quería que él me dejara, pensando que una vez que yo estuviese fuera de juego, Jasper sería todo suyo. Pero él no está interesado en Nicole, ni mucho menos. Le dejó bien claro que me quería a mí, pero después ella se lanzó y… bueno, él le dejó las cosas bien claras. Parece ser que Nicole no anda tan interesada por mi chico… ahora "acosa" a un tal Tyler. Y él… bueno, parece que se gustan. A saber qué pasará…

Bella pensó en Tyler, el chico que había conocido. Intentó imaginárselo con una chica como Nicole, sin éxito alguno. Seguramente sería otro chico que se llamaba igual. Al fin y al cabo, hay muchos Tylers en el mundo.  
Una cálida sonrisa invadió su rostro, alegrándose por su amiga. Por lo menos a una de ellas le iba bien en el amor. Se sentó junto a su amiga, y la abrazó.

-No sabes cuánto me alegro, Al. Jasper y tú sois tal para cual.

Al separarse, Alice la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué?

Alice negó con la cabeza, sonriendo tímidamente.

-Si te lo digo me vas a matar.

Bella no pudo reprimir una risita.

-¿De qué me estás hablando?

-Edward y tú también sois tal para cual, Bella.

Y luego fue todo muy rápido. La exclamación de Emmett, la cara inescrutable de Edward, la cara de sorpresa de Alice y los gritos hacia su hermano.  
Bella no sabía si la puerta se había abierto antes de aquella maldita frase, durante o después, pero sin duda lo habían oído. Sintió la sangre agolparse en su cabeza, elevando su temperatura. ¿Por qué se avergonzaba? No lo había dicho ella, lo había dicho Alice, y ella no había dicho nada que lo afirmara.

-¿Es que no sabéis llamar a la puerta? Dios mío, por favor, al menos os podéis ir ¿no?

-Veníamos- se corrigió al recibir un codazo de Edward, que miraba a Bella con un brillo extraño en sus ojos, haciéndola sentir diminuta- más bien yo venía-remarcó esta última palabra, soltando una carcajada- a felicitarte por lo de Jasper, pero veo que hay doble celebración.

A Bella le costaba respirar. Edward la seguía mirando, adornando ahora su rostro su perfecta sonrisa torcida. Emmett lo abrazó, despeinándole los cabellos.  
Aquello era demasiado.

-¡Basta ya, Emmett!- gritó Bella. El grandullón le hizo caso a la primera, soltando a su hermano, que aprovechó a colocarse mejor el pelo. Edward intentó disimular su sonrisa, sin éxito. Parecía realmente divertido, y eso enfurecía aún más a Bella.- Edward y yo… no somos nada, ¿lo entiendes? Nada.-protestó con voz elevada, dando énfasis a la palabra "nada". La sonrisa de Edward no se borró de su cara, pero Emmett se puso serio al instante.- No sé qué manía tenéis con juntarnos, de verdad.-masculló, saliendo del cuarto de Alice.  
Su amiga la siguió.

-Déjalo, Alice. Me voy a casa. Me alegro mucho, de veras.- y salió de allí, con paso acelerado.

Sabía que no tenía coche, pero se negaba a que alguno de los Cullen la llevara a su casa. Quería estar sola, y nada mejor que atravesar aquel bosquecillo hasta su casa. Tampoco estaba tan lejos, quizás a una media hora andando rápido. Sí. Andaría.  
Comenzó a pensar y recapacitar en todo lo que le había pasado desde que había conocido a aquella familia. No se arrepentía de conocerlos, para nada, es más, los consideraba ya unos amigos, pero desde que los conocía no había dejado de tener problemas. Más bien Edward no había dejado de traerle problemas. Y pensar que la primera vez que lo vio pensó que sería un chico encantador, educado, tranquilo. Bueno, sí, lo era, pero nunca se imaginó que pusiera su vida patas arriba.  
Suspiró pesadamente, bajando una cuestecita de tierra que había junto a la carretera.  
Recordó como aquel día Jessica había usado aquella mirada suya que hacía que todos los hombres cayeran a sus pies. Asombrosamente, Edward había sido el primero en no hacerlo. Simplemente siguió leyendo su libro.  
"Si no tuviese novia…" dijo una voz en su cabeza.  
"¿Novia? Por favor, ¡pero si sólo te falta acostarte con él!" replicó otra vocecilla.  
Bella se sonrojó ante esa idea.  
"No debes pensar tanto en él, tú no eres así. Haz lo correcto."  
"Hazme caso, Bella, a ti te gusta Edward, y tenga o no tenga novia, es un hecho."  
Sonrió para sí misma. Sabía que nunca lo reconocería, pero por dentro sabía que era así. Quizás se estaba volviendo loca, al fin y al cabo, en esos momentos estaba oyendo voces, y estaba completamente de acuerdo con la segunda.  
Ya habían pasado diez minutos de camino. Durante esos diez minutos no había pasado ni un solo coche por la carretera, por eso se sorprendió cuando oyó el ruido de un claxon a sus espaldas.  
Instantáneamente miró hacia atrás. Al instante se arrepintió.  
Un reluciente volvo plateado la alcanzaba. Ella se giró sobre sus talones y siguió su camino, fingiendo que no había visto nada. Volvió a oír el claxon, más cerca. Finalmente el volvo se puso a su altura. Ella aceleró su paso, ignorando el coche a su lado que igualaba su velocidad. Oyó la ventanilla bajarse, y por el rabillo del ojo vio aquellos cabellos broncíneos que tanto le gustaban.

-Bella-al oír aquella voz aterciopelada se le cayó el corazón a los pies.-Por el amor de Dios, Bella. Sube al coche.

Parecía enfadado. Quizás le había molestado o que había dicho Alice. Bueno, era normal que le molestara. Ella no era ni de lejos como Tanya. Aceleró su paso intentando huir de él, pero el volvo siempre se encontraba a su derecha, como si fuese su sombra.

-Vamos Bella, no seas cabezota. ¡Sube al coche! No quiero que vayas sola por aquí.

Él insistía y ella seguía ignorándolo. Tarde o temprano tendría que hacerle caso. Él no mostraba señales de echarse atrás.

- No me hagas bajar del coche, Bella.

Ya era suficiente. Había tenido una idea descabellada, pero una idea al fin y al cabo. Sin parar su marcha, miró por fin a Edward.

-No hace falta.- dijo, antes de perderse entre la maleza. Oyó una maldición de Edward, aunque saliendo de sus labios no sonaba tan desagradable, y respiró aliviada al oír el suave ronroneo del volvo perdiéndose a lo lejos. Se había marchado.  
Cuando se hubo internado lo suficiente entre la maleza, tras unos cuantos tropiezos, se sentó junto a un árbol, apoyando la espalda contra el tronco. Había sido una mala idea. Ella y la naturaleza no eran compatibles. Ya le costaba bastante mantener el equilibrio día a día, así que con ramitas y troncos por el suelo no sería más fácil.  
Apoyó los codos en sus rodillas y la cabeza en el hueco que formaban sus brazos. Se refugió en ellos, como si pudiesen cobijarla.  
Frustrada. Así se sentía, frustrada. Había sido una ilusa. Ella nunca tendría suerte en el amor, ni en las amistades ni en nada. Su vida social se limitaba a Angela, Ben, y ahora los Cullen y los Hale. De novios no podía presumir, Mike era una vergüenza para la sociedad y para el mundo en general. Sólo alguien como ella accedería a salir con ése descerebrado.

"Tú y Jessica" dijo la primera vocecita en su cabeza.

Rió antes aquella idea. Se los imaginaba a ambos juntos de por vida. La verdad es que no hacían mala pareja. Y para hacerle daño a los demás, mejor sería que estuviesen juntos.  
Respiró hondo. Se estaba dando cuenta que estaba haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena, y se estaba comportando de forma infantil.  
No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado allí. Media hora, quizás una hora. No más de hora y media.  
Respiró hondo para tomar fuerzas y se levantó. Siguió andando entre la maleza, buscando el camino de vuelta a la carretera. De repente, alguien la abrazó por la espalda. Estaba a punto de gritar, de pedir ayuda, pero algo la detuvo.

-Soy yo.-dijo él a su oído. Ella relajó todo su cuerpo al oír su voz, como si de un calmante se tratara.- No sabes lo preocupado que me tenías.

No recordaba haber oído sus pasos, porque eso la habría puesto alerta. Tampoco le importaba demasiado. Con un suspiro, tomó al joven de las muñecas intentando librarse de aquella prisión. Él no lo hizo, si no que en vez de eso tomó las manos de la joven.

-Déjalo ya, Bella. Ya basta.-susurró él.  
Comenzó a besar su cuello suavemente. Aquella simple acción hacía que por el cuerpo de la joven recorrieran pequeñas corrientes eléctricas. Su respiración se aceleraba por momentos y sentía la cara arder.

-No- gimió ella, con esfuerzo.- Déjalo tú, Edward.

Esta vez intentó soltarse del agarre del chico con éxito, ya que él no había opuesto resistencia alguna. Por una parte no quería que parara, pero debía hacerlo. Ya no podía seguir con ése juego.  
Lo miró con el ceño fruncido, y la respiración algo agitada. Él parecía confundido.

-Lo… lo siento.- musitó él, al cabo de un rato de reflexión.- Ignóralo. Vamos, te llevo a casa.

-No, ya voy andando. No hacía falta que te tomaras tantas molestias por mí.- repuso ella, reanudado su marcha.  
Dos pasos, eso fue lo que avanzó. Él agarró su brazo, obligándola a frenar.

-¿Estás loca? ¡Esto es peligroso! No puedes ir por aquí sola. Deja a un lado tu orgullo y ven conmigo al coche.

-Estaré bien-contestó ella con tono cortante. Le enternecía que Edward se preocupara por ella, pero cualquier signo de debilidad echaría todo a perder.

-Por favor Bella- le rogó él, con verdadera preocupación.- Vamos al coche. Hazlo por ti, no por mí.

-Pero…

-Por favor-insistió.

Con un bufido de resignación, la joven asintió. Él no desasió su brazo, ni mucho menos, y, al ver que ella no tenía precisamente un buen equilibrio, le paso un brazo por la cintura para evitar posibles caídas. Tras un largo tramo, acompañados por el silencio y el ruido de las ramitas al ser pisadas, Bella vio un resplandor plateado. El inconfundible y flamante coche de Edward se encontraba aparcado al final de una calle cortada.

-No sé a dónde ibas, pero por mi culpa llegarás tarde. Lo siento mucho, de veras.- musitó ella, una vez entraron ambos en el coche.  
El joven la miró extrañado. Luego, centro su atención en el volante sin cambiar su expresión. Ella se preguntaba en qué estaba pensando. "Lo más probable es que hubiese quedado con Tanya" dijo la primera vocecita en su cabeza, la más racional. Ella sonrió para sus adentros. Frustrar sus planes con Tanya la hacía sentirse extrañamente satisfecha.

-Ya he llegado tarde, no te preocupes.- repuso él, sin dejar de mirar el volante.

Ella observó si rostro. Parecía triste, decepcionado. Quizás tenía un asunto importante y ella lo había echado todo a perder. Se le encogió el estómago solo de pensarlo.  
"Se refiere a ti, tonta." Contestó la segunda voz a su muda pregunta. De repente lo entendió todo, y se sentía asombrosamente culpable. Pero no debía seguir con ése tema, no podía. No era bueno para él, y mucho menos para ella.

-Lo siento-musitó ella. Él la miró por fin, y le dedicó una sonrisa forzada. A continuación, encendió el motor. Con una habilidad asombrosa, giró el coche y se puso en marcha. Ella puso la radio, una cadena de música. Durante un rato fue lo único que oyeron, acompañado por el suave y apenas perceptible ronroneo del coche.

-Bella, hay algo que quiero preguntarte.- él hablaba con voz suave, casi tímida. Ella lo escuchaba, mientras contemplaba el paisaje, completamente verde, pasar como un borrón al otro lado de la ventanilla.- ¿Alice sabe algo de lo de… de lo del cine?- ella se sonrojó, motivo de más peso para evitar contacto visual alguno- Ya sabes, por lo que dijo en la habitación.

-Oh- musitó Bella, entre sorprendida y avergonzada- No sabe nada, aunque créeme, se lo imagina. No sé cómo pero tiene una habilidad especial para saber cuándo le oculto algo. Ése comentario… era de cosecha propia, no tiene nada que ver conmigo.- dijo sin apartar la vista de la ventana. Entre los árboles comenzaban a aparecer una pequeñas casas, aunque muy distanciadas las unas de las otras.  
Quería dejarlo todo claro, que no había sido cosa suya, que no estaba obsesionada con él, y pensó que lo estaba haciendo. De repente se sobresaltó al oír y sentir la vibración del móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Con las manos temblorosas, sacó el aparato del bolsillo y miró la pantalla.  
Un número desconocido.

-¿No contestas?- preguntó Edward, curioso, echándole una miradita al móvil con una sonrisita.

-¡La carretera! ¡Mira a la carretera!- exclamó ella nerviosa. Se había acostumbrado a la velocidad a la que iba, superior a lo normal, pero en esas situaciones, cuando apartaba la vista del camino, se ponía nerviosa. No es que se sintiese insegura, todo lo contrario, ella se sentía con él más segura que con nadie, incluso más que con Charlie. Pero era algo involuntario, algo más fuerte que ella.  
Edward soltó una risita. Parecía que en un momento la tristeza se había esfumado. El pequeño aparato seguía sonando en la mano de la joven y pensó en no contestar, pero luego pensó que podría ser alguien del trabajo.

-¿Diga?

-_¿Bella? Oh Bella ¡cariño! ¿Cómo estás?_

De repente se arrepintió de haber contestado.

-Muy bien mamá. ¿Te importa si hablamos en otro momento? Ahora no…

Edward se volvió a reír.

-_¿Eso que oigo es un chico? ¿Dejas de hablarme por un chico?- _Bella agradeció que Edward no escuchase aquella conversación, aunque sonreía por algo que Bella no alcanzaba a saber.

-Mamá…- repuso con tono cansino.

-_Vale, vale. Llamaba para preguntarte si al final vienes a la boda. Es la semana que viene y no me has confirmado la asistencia._

-¿La boda? ¿La semana que viene?- ella pensaba que sería dentro de un mes… pero no.

-_¿No leíste la invitación? Dios mío Bella. Sí, es la semana que viene. ¿Ya tienes pareja?_

-¿Pareja?- preguntó ella, algo extrañada.- ¿Es que ahora es obligatorio que vaya con alguien?

Ya era bastante horrible ir a una boda, más la de su propia madre, y lo peor es que quería que llevara una pareja. Prefería ir sola. Angela estaría con Ben toda la noche y ella aprovecharía para asaltar el bar. Aquella situación sería vergonzosa si fuese con acompañante.

-_Bueno, siempre puedes conocer a uno de los sobrinos de Phil. Son de tu edad, y por cierto, son muy guapos._

Aquella idea la horrorizaba. Se imaginaba a los sobrinos de Phil como unos arrogantes, seguramente con mucho dinero, contando siempre anécdotas estúpidas.

-El día que me fije en los sobrinos de Phil… Será el fin del mundo, mamá.- repuso la hija, cortante.

Edward sonreía, aunque ahora Bella no sabía qué le veía de gracioso a la conversación.

-_Como quieras. ¿Entonces vendrás?_

-Claro mamá, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo.-contestó Bella con sarcasmo, aunque decía la verdad. Por mucho que fuese una boda, y que odiara las fiestas y al futuro esposo, al fin y al cabo era la boda de su madre, y era algo que no debía perderse, porque si no, no se lo perdonaría.

-_Me alegra saberlo_- repuso su madre, con alegría en su voz- _Te quiero cariño._

-Y yo a ti mamá.

Colgó el teléfono y lo volvió a guardar con cansancio en su bolsillo.

-¿Tienes una boda?-preguntó Edward, curioso.

-Sí, en Phoenix. Sólo quiero que pase lo más rápido posible para poder olvidarlo cuanto antes.

Estaban entrando en la ciudad. Semáforo en rojo. Edward la miró, con una sonrisa torcida.

-No deberías juzgar a la gente antes de conocerla. Que sean sobrinos de ése tal Phil no significa que se parezcan.

-Eso espero. En todo caso, están emparentados. Probablemente la arrogancia y el ser odioso venga de familia.

Edward río, moviendo su cabeza a ambos lados, luego puso en coche en marcha. El semáforo estaba verde.

* * *

**¡Hola! Ante todo, quiero agradecer por los reviews y la cantidad de alertas que recibo en mi mail. No saben lo lindo que es meterse de vez en cuando y encontrar tantos mails de FF (nunca me había alegrado tanto de tener tantos!)  
A la chica que me puso en un review que extrañaba a Jacob, tranquila, en el próximo fic, que ya tengo más o menos empezado, él es uno de los protagonistas. Así que si te gustó éste, el otro te va a encantar :)  
Quise subir éste capítulo el jueves, pero no sé por qué, a FF no le dio la gana hacerlo. Hoy que tengo un ratito para meterme en la compu aprovecho y subo.  
Espero que me sigan dejando reviews con sus opiniones y comentarios. Por favor!  
****No sé que mas decirles, la verdad no hay mucho que contar. Así que las dejo con éste nuevo chap.!**

**Espero que les guste :) Buen finde ^^**

**Besitos!**


	10. Reencuentro

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algunas excepciones. Doy gracias a la genial Stephenie por crear esta historia._**

* * *

**_._**

_Capítulo 10: _

**_Reencuentro._**

.

Tras una despedida un tanto seca por su parte, Bella ingresó en el edificio. No le dio tiempo a cerrar la puerta de su casa. Apenas la abrió, un pequeño torbellino de cabellos azabache la abrazó.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento muchísimo!-le chilló al oído con su aguda voz.

Bella resopló divertida. Con suavidad apartó a Alice y cerró la puerta. La pequeña miraba a Bella con sus ojos verdes llenos de culpa, asemejándose a una niña pequeña que ruega a sus padres no ser regañada.

-Lo siento.- volvió a decir, esta vez en un susurro.

Bella reprimió una sonrisa. Era divertido verla así. Además, sabía perfectamente que no había sido su culpa que ellos lo oyeran. Toda la culpa era de Emmett y su manía de entrometerse en todo.

-No digas tonterías, Al. No tienes por qué disculparte.

Dejó el bolso en una silla y abrió el frigorífico. Necesitaba beber algo. Un zumo de naranja estaría bien.

-¿Quieres?- le ofreció.

Alice asintió tímidamente.

-He metido la pata… ¡Claro que tengo que disculparme!

-No has metido la pata, no has hecho nada malo… Lo dijiste con la mejor intención.- sirvió el zumo en dos vasos y le tendió uno a su amiga. Respiró profundamente.- Y te lo agradezco.

Alice la miró confundida. Parecía no entender nada de nada. Pero Bella acababa de darse cuenta que gracias a ella había puesto punto y final a aquella locura. No había hecho nada malo. Gracias a ella dejaría de verse en secreto con Edward y dejaría de sentirse tan malditamente culpable. Claro que la parte que implicaba no ver en secreto a Edward no le agradaba, pero debía hacerlo.  
Aunque las cosas cambiasen, ella seguiría sintiendo ése algo por él, por mucho que le pesase.

-¿Me lo agradeces?

-Sí, Alice, te doy las gracias. Esto ya ha acabado, y todo gracias a ti.

Bella sonrió, pero el rostro de Alice se puso repentinamente serio.

-¿Ha acabado?

Bella bebió un sorbo de zumo y asintió con una sonrisita.

-Oh.-musitó, algo decepcionada, la menor de los Cullen.

Bella ignoró el estado de ánimo de su amiga, no quería hablar más del tema. De repente, recordó la conversación que había tenido con su madre y decidió leer la invitación, ya que no lo había hecho antes. Alice pareció darse cuenta.

-¿Una boda?-preguntó Alice, entusiasmada. Todo lo que tuviese que ver con grandes fiestas le encantaba.

Bella asintió, con fastidio.

-Te alegrará saber que necesito ayuda para elegir el vestido, el peinado, el maquillaje…

-¡Genial!- exclamó Alice, de lo más animada, arrebatándole la invitación de las manos. De repente su expresión cambió por completo, tornándose increíblemente seria para su alegre rostro. Frunció el ceño y se bebió de un trago el resto de zumo de su vaso. Luego abrió la puerta de la casa de forma apresurada.

-¡Me he olvidado que tengo que hacer algo! ¿Nos vemos mañana?-exclamó, antes de cerrar la puerta de un portazo.  
A Bella no le dio tiempo a contestar.  
Lavó los vasos mientras intentaba imaginar qué era lo que había puesto a Alice tan seria. Suspiró, algo frustrada. Los Cullen eran una familia de lo más enigmática, pero eran de las personas más maravillosas que había conocido en toda su vida. Incluso conociéndolos desde hacía tan poco tiempo ya los consideraba amigos, y eso la reconfortaba.  
Se tumbó en su cama, cansada, agotada. Quería dormir la siesta. Agradeció que Angela no estuviese, lo más probable era que volviese tarde, por lo que se ahorraría un interrogatorio y se quedó dormida recordando inconscientemente los mejores e inolvidables besos que había experimentado en toda su corta vida. Los de Edward.

Cuando despertó, vio que el reloj marcaba las 8:30. Se levantó desorientada. ¿Había estado durmiendo un día entero? Probablemente tantas emociones la habían agotado. Sus tripas se encargaron de recordarle que necesitaba tomar algo de alimento. Afortunadamente, aquel día lo tenía libre, y no le tocaba trabajar.  
En algún momento de la mañana sonó su móvil. La pantalla indicaba que la llamada entrante era desde el móvil de Alice.

-Buenos días, Alice- saludó Bella, alegremente. Se sentía descansada, algo raro en ella, ya que nunca llegaba a dormir todo lo que deseaba.

-_Buenos días a ti también. ¿Te acabas de despertar? Tienes voz de dormida._

¡Cómo no! Alice siempre se daba cuenta de todo.

-Sí, hace un rato. ¿Y tú qué haces despierta a las 8 de la mañana?-preguntó Bella extrañada. La gente normal, sobre todo de su edad, aprovechaba los fines de semana para dormir hasta tarde. Claro que cuando hablamos de Alice Cullen no hablamos de una persona normal. Y eso es algo bueno.

-¡Yo siempre madrugo! Quería saber si esta tarde la tienes libre. Si te parece podríamos ir preparando lo de la boda… ¡He visto unos vestidos increíbles! y dicen a gritos: "¡Bella! ¡Bella!"

Lo decía con entusiasmo, algo propio de ella. Estaba claro que al volver con Jasper volvía a ser ella misma.

-Sí, por mí genial. ¿Quedamos a las 5 en el centro comercial?

-¿Qué? No, no, no. Yo te paso a buscar. A las 5 estaré allí.

-Vale- contestó Bella con tono cansino. No había manera de llevarle la contraria a Alice, y ya estaba aprendiendo a no discutir en vano.- Entonces nos vemos a las 5.

-¡Hasta luego!

Pasó la mañana, y se preparó para irse de compras. Tras una larga charla con Angela, en la que por supuesto no tocaron el tema de Edward, Bella le ofreció que fuera con ellas a elegir vestido. Angela negó, aunque con una sonrisa, y fue corriendo a su cuarto. Cuando volvió, traía entre sus manos un precioso vestido color violeta.

-Me lo ha regalado Ben.-dijo, con alegría.

Bella se quedó maravillada. Con delicadeza, tocó la suave tela del vestido. El corte, la forma, el color… El conjunto de todo aquello lo hacía perfecto.

-¡Es precioso! Enséñame cómo te queda puesto- instó Bella, con una amplia sonrisa.

-No, tendrás que esperar para la boda- contestó Angela, guiñándole un ojo. –Por cierto, ¿Ya sabes a quién vas a llevar de acompañante?

Bella se quedó seria por un momento, pero luego soltó una carcajada.

-¿Me lo dices en serio?-Angela la miraba confundida, al parecer no sabía a qué se refería.- Al único chico que puedo llevar es a Mike, y no creo que sea una buena idea. Preferiría ir mil veces con un desconocido antes que con Mike.

Angela guardó el vestido en el armario, y volvió con una sonrisa.-Él no es el único.-La miró de forma burlona, aunque Bella no entendía.- Oh, ¡vamos, Bella! No me digas que no has pensado en Edward…

Ella abrió los ojos como platos. La verdad era que nunca lo había pensado, pero aquella idea la seducía. Se imaginaba aquel muchacho con un traje, tan perfecto y elegante…

-No- dijo, casi en un grito, interrumpiendo el hilo de sus propios pensamientos. No debía ni siquiera tener en cuenta aquella opción.-Te olvidas de un pequeño detalle llamado Tanya.

Angela frunció el ceño, y tras un rato de haber estado pensando, contestó:

-Oh, bueno, tampoco tiene que enterarse, ¿no crees?

Vale, ¿quién era aquella chica que se parecía tanto a su amiga, y qué diablos había hecho con Angela? La suave e inocente Angela le estaba sugiriendo que… no. Para nada.

-No, Angela, Edward no es el chico que ando buscando.

Mintió, aunque ella no sabía que lo hacía. Ella consideraba a aquel joven como un capricho, ni más ni menos. Nunca se había parado a pensar que quizás sentía algo fuerte por él, el conocido "amor a primera vista" que tanta gente ansía encontrar y que pocos tienen la suerte de experimentarlo

-Bueno, entonces… Creo que la opción de llevar a un desconocido no es tan mala.

Bella le lanzó un cojín y Angela comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

Alice llegó puntual, a las cinco. Bella ya estaba esperándola en la entrada del edificio. Cerró la puerta del Porsche amarillo con demasiada delicadeza. Era tan bonito, tan lujoso ¡y tan caro! No tardaron en llegar al centro comercial. Pasaron por los escaparates de las marcas que a Bella le gustaban, pero Alice la llevó a regañadientes a marcas caras, y al final se decantaron por una de vestidos de fiesta.  
En la tienda, el vendedor, un hombre que rondaba los 50, la analizó de arriba a abajo. Tras dar a entender que su cuerpo era perfecto para los vestidos que le ofrecía, las llevó a un cuarto con un gran espejo en la pared central y un biombo en una esquina para cambiarse.  
Bella se probó un vestido rosa, algo ajustado y algo corto, y se lo enseñó a Alice.

-Demasiado ajustado, ¿no crees?- preguntó Bella, observándose en el reflejo del espejo.

-Sí, tampoco me convence mucho… Y el rojo ni te lo pruebes, que no es lo adecuado para una boda. Es bonito pero… para otro tipo de fiestas-comentó guiñándole un ojo- Pruébate éste.- le aconsejó, ofreciéndole uno color azul.  
Bella se ocultó tras el biombo y se enfundó en aquel precioso vestido. Al mirar la etiqueta se quedó pasmada.

-¡Dios mío!- exclamó. Alice, asustada, se asomó. Puso los ojos en blanco al ver a Bella con la etiqueta en la mano.-Pero… ¿¡Tú has visto cuánto cuesta!? No puedo permitírmelo, Al. No puedo. Es que ni siquiera quiero ver cómo me queda… ¡es demasiado caro!

-Conozco al encargado y me debe unos cuantos favores… ¡Es gratis!- una amplia sonrisa asomaba por el rostro de Alice. Bella la miró desconfiada.-Además, ¡te queda estupendo!

Bella no se había visto aún, y tampoco lo haría. Era de ése tipo de cosas que sabías que no podías permitirte y que luego te arrepentías de no haber comprado

-Prefiero que uses el descuento especial para tu ropa…-se quejó mientras Alice, con una sonrisita, volvía a su sitio.

-No digas tonterías. Es un regalo que quiero hacerte, así que más te vale aceptarlo. ¿Nunca te han dicho que rechazar un regalo es de mala educación?

Bella volvió a vestirse con sus vaqueros y su camiseta holgada y contempló el vestido. Era precioso, realmente precioso. Ni muy largo ni muy corto, no muy escotado, pero tampoco tapaba demasiado, y sobre todo, no era excesivamente ajustado. Lo mejor de todo: el color. El color azul era de sus favoritos, y aquel tono era… era el más bonito que había visto en toda su vida.  
¿Podía alguien enamorarse de un vestido? Seguramente Alice lo haría, pero Bella Swan… Al darse cuenta de que estaba admirando un mero vestido, algo que ella nunca habría hecho, volvió a la realidad.

Salieron del cuarto. El encargado las recibió con una sonrisa.

-¿Y bien, señoritas?

-Nos lo llevamos, el azul. Apúntelo en mi cuenta.

-Por supuesto, señorita Cullen.-presionó unas cuantas teclas de su ordenador y le tendió una percha en la cual el vestido estaba colgado, protegido por una funda de plástico- Siempre es un placer tenerla por aquí. Espero verlas pronto.

-Gracias Máximo.- repuso Alice, con una sonrisa cordial.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Bella, algo incómoda. Se sentía extrañamente fuera de lugar. No estaba acostumbrada a tantas formalidades.  
Salieron de la tienda, Alice irradiaba felicidad, y Bella la seguía entre agradecida y enfadada. No le gustaba que le regalaran cosas, ¡y menos algo tan caro! Alice se había pasado, pero sabía que sin ella no habría dado con el vestido perfecto, y además lo habían hecho en menos de media hora. Estaba claro que su amiga era una profesional en cuanto se refería a ir de compras. Sonrió para sus adentros. De verdad que la apreciaba, mucho.  
Tras dejar el vestido en el coche, para no cargar todo el rato con él, tomaron un helado.  
Alice era feliz, sonreía. De vez en cuando su móvil sonaba durante unos segundos, y suspiraba cuando miraba la pantalla para saber quién la había llamado.

-¿Jasper otra vez?

-Alice sonrió ampliamente y asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. Suspiró. -¿Te puedes creer que nunca había estado tan feliz de estar con él? No me malinterpretes, antes también era feliz, pero al dejar de estar con él… creo que aprendí a apreciar lo que tenía.

-Nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes.-musitó Bella.

-Exacto. Deberías pensar en ello tú también.-le dijo con un guiño de ojos.

Bella la miró confundida. ¿A qué diablos se estaba refiriendo? Es decir, ella no había perdido nada, y tampoco tenía nada importante. Ella simplemente tenía una vida aburrida, un trabajo agotador y estudios y más estudios.

-No te entiendo- replicó, ladeando la cabeza.

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo?- preguntó Alice casi con un chillido, incrédula.- Vamos, Bella, no me digas que no sabes de lo que te estoy hablando. Es obvio.-Al ver que su amiga negaba con la cabeza, resopló.- Pues entonces yo no te diré nada, si no, no tiene gracia.-finalizó, satisfecha de sí misma, tomando otra cucharada de aquel delicioso helado de chocolate.

Bella comenzó a reflexionar. ¿De verdad había algo en su vida que valiese realmente la pena? ¿Algo interesante? Bueno, quitando a sus amigos… prácticamente no tenía nada de lo que presumir. De repente algo hizo click en su cabeza.

-Lo dices por Renée, ¿verdad?, por cómo me tomo la boda de mi madre.

Alice adoptó durante una fracción de segundo un gesto de confusión, que luego cambió a uno de suficiencia.

-Bueno, es verdad, eso también es un punto a tener en cuenta, pero yo no me refería precisamente a eso… Si no más bien a eso.- dijo enfatizando la última palabra, reprimiendo una sonrisa, y señalando con la cuchara por encima del hombro de Bella. Ella se giró casi al instante, y cuando lo vio deseó no haber tenido nunca aquella conversación con su amiga. ¿Cómo podía decir que era bueno y que debía apreciarlo? ¡Ni siquiera sabía cómo se sentía respecto a ese asunto! Dudaba que ella hubiese pasado por la misma historia…

-Por favor, Alice, no vuelvas a mencionar el tema. Te lo ruego.-Bella hablaba con un hilo de voz. Ya sabía lo que se perdía, de veras que lo sabía, aunque nunca lo reconocería. Aquello era bastante delicado, incluso para alguien tan cabezota con sus sentimientos como ella.  
Alice miró a su amiga con malicia y, a continuación, elevó el brazo, agitándolo con energía.

-Alice…- gimió Bella, ocultándose el rostro con las manos.

Se preguntaba qué diablos hacía allí, y por qué tenía que encontrarse con él en el centro comercial… Cuando oyó la voz de Edward y se giró para mirarlo no pudo evitar soltar un chillido de la emoción. Estaba allí. Había llegado. Con una gran sonrisa se levantó de la silla y se lanzó a sus brazos.

-¡Te echaba tantísimo de menos! ¡No te imaginas cuánto!

-¡Bella! ¡Al fin te veo! ¿Sabes? Le he preguntado mil veces a Jake sobre ti, pero siempre me dice que no te suele ver mucho…

-Ya… estoy algo ocupada, pero te aseguro que tendré tiempo para ti. ¡Tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido!- Bella soltó una carcajada y se volvió a sentar en su silla.- Esto es genial, no me lo esperaba.

-Es lo que tienen las sorpresas.- puntualizó Alice, una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

Bella por fin veía a Nessie, después de… ya ni llevaba la cuenta, había pasado demasiado tiempo. Jacob y Edward contemplaban la escena, incrédulos.

-Sabes que las odio…

-Ésta no parece que te haya disgustado demasiado- contestó Alice, con una risita.

Los recién llegados se sentaron y pidieron algo para tomar. Nessie y Bella se pusieron al día mientras los demás hablaban de otros temas completamente distintos… a Bella le pareció oír algo sobre el partido de beisbol del fin de semana pasado. Tras un largo rato sentados, decidieron recorrer el centro comercial. Ellas hablaban de sus cosas, comentaban modelos de ropa que veían en los escaparates, se reían… Los chicos iban algo adelantados. De repente algo (o más bien alguien) hizo que en la dulce cara de Nessie se atisbara una chispa de intuición. Edward le había dedicado a Bella una fugaz mirada, acompañada de aquella sonrisa torcida que tanto le gustaba, lo que la había hecho soltar un pequeño suspiro.

-¿Qué…? ¿Me puedes explicar qué ha sido eso?- preguntó Nessie, taladrando con sus ojos verdes a Bella como si intentara leer su mente.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ha sido qué?- contestó ella, algo desorientada.

-¡Eso!- exclamó Nessie, señalando a su amiga y al chico de cabellos cobrizos.

-No sé de qué me hablas…- contestó Bella, algo sonrojada.

-¡Y encima se sonroja!- exclamó Nessie.- Alice, apuesto lo que quieras a que tú si me lo cuentas.

Alice esbozó una sonrisita e ignoró la mirada suplicante de Bella.

-No es lo que te imaginas… pero casi. Nuestra amiga es algo complicada. ¡Con lo simple que es dejarse llevar…! Pero no, ella siempre pensando… pensando y pensando.

Bella la fulminó con la mirada.

-Entonces hay que hacer algo, ya sabes a lo que me refiero.- Nessie le guiñó un ojo a Alice con una sonrisa traviesa. Hablaban como si Bella no estuviese con ellas.

-No hay que hacer nada, ¡nada de nada!

Bella, disgustada, se alejó de sus amigas y se colgó del brazo de Jacob. Sabía que si permanecía un segundo más con las chicas se acabaría arrepintiendo.

-Ey, pequeña, ¿qué ha pasado?- preguntó Jacob, despeinándola con su gran mano. Ambos la miraban expectantes. Ella se limitó a fingir una sonrisa y a negar con un movimiento de cabeza.  
Parecía como si hubiese interrumpido alguna conversación, porque de repente se quedaron callados, solamente andando. Tras unos minutos, las otras chicas se acercaron.

-¿Sabéis? Nos empezamos a aburrir un poco…- dijo Nessie, con una sonrisita traviesa.

Ellas se detuvieron, y los chicos y Bella las imitaron.

-¿Qué queréis hacer?- preguntó Jacob.

-Alice ha pensado… -Nessie miró a Alice, reprimiendo una sonrisita, y luego miró a Jacob.- Como hace calor… podríamos ir a su piscina.

Los chicos se encogieron de hombros, dando a entender que les daba igual. Alice comenzó a dar saltitos de alegría y tomó a Bella del brazo.

-¡Perfecto!-exclamó, mientras arrastraba a Bella hacia la salida.- ¡Os vemos en casa!

Bella se dejó llevar. La verdad era que hacía bastante calor y le apetecía estar en la piscina. Una vez dentro del coche decidió disculparse con Alice.

-Al, lo siento mucho… por lo de antes.- dijo en un susurro, mirándose las manos.- No ha sido la mejor reacción por mi parte y la verdad…

-No- la interrumpió su pequeña amiga, con una cordial sonrisa.- Te entiendo perfectamente. Yo… no debería meterme tanto en los asuntos de los demás. La que debe disculparse soy yo.

-Entonces… ¿Estamos en paz?- preguntó ella, con una sonrisa.

Alice asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, antes de arrancar el coche.

* * *

**Dios chicas! Mátenme! MIL PERDONES! No había previsto tantísimo retraso con el fic pero tuve unos problemas con la compu y tuve que comprar una nueva. Extraño a mi vieja compu, pero this is the life...  
Bueno, ya les digo, no creo que se vuelva a repetir, (toco madera), asi que ya van a tener continuación del fic :). Gracias por toda la gente que siguió esperándolo después de meses, que me dio ánimos en sus PM y sus reviews y no sé, la verdad que me doy cuenta de que sin ustedes esto no vale nada. Gracias a todas las lectoras (y yo me incluyo entre ustedes, porque lo soy) por hacer posible algo tan grande como FF, porque es maravilloso encontrar mil historias y ver como cada persona da rienda suelta a su imaginación a su manera.**

**En segundo lugar, y para terminar, quiero que sepan que prontito tendrán el próximo capítulo, que ya lo tengo acabdito y recién salido del horno :) (con tantos diminutivos me parezco a Ned Flanders).**

**En fin ladies, las quiero. Sí, las quiero muchísimo chicas, aunque no las conozca  
Gracias por su gran apoyo bellas!**


	11. Dándose Cuenta

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algunas excepciones. Doy gracias a la genial Stephenie por crear esta historia_**

* * *

**_._**

_Capítulo 11: _

**_Dándose cuenta._**

**_._**

No tardaron mucho en llegar a casa de los Cullen. De vez en cuando, Bella contemplaba por el espejo retrovisor al volvo plateado que las seguía. Se sorprendió unas cuantas veces intentando detectar el rostro de Edward, pero el reflejo en el cristal del coche se lo impedía.  
El porsche amarillo se internó en el amplio garaje. Las dos chicas bajaron del coche y esperaron allí a que llegara el otro.

-Comprendo que te sientas rara aquí. Trae recuerdos, ¿no?- preguntó Alice burlonamente.

Bella se recostó sobre el coche de su amiga y la fulminó con la mirada. –No quiero ni un solo comentario.

La pequeña le dedicó una sonrisa.  
Soltó un gritito al ver llegar aquel flamante coche. Apenas el motor dejó de rugir, bajaron del coche, Nessie y Jacob abrazados, Edward… solo. Bella no sabía por qué esa imagen la hacía sentirse tan mal. Es decir, él no estaba precisamente solo… el problema era que en ése momento Tanya no estaba con él, pero en el fondo tenía a su pareja, a alguien en quien confiar… No como ella. Ella sí que estaba sola, y malgastaba su tiempo sintiendo lástima por Edward Cullen.

"No sientes lástima sólo por él…" dijo aquella vocecilla en su cabeza. Era verdad. Ella sentía que a aquella imagen le faltaba algo, y era el hecho de que Edward no la estuviese abrazando a ella. Lanzó un suspiro, algo más fuerte de lo normal, lo que hizo que la conversación, a la que no estaba prestando atención y en la cual no participaba, se viera interrumpida. Todos la miraron durante unos segundos.

-¿Estás cansada o…?- comenzó Alice, con una sonrisita perspicaz.

-Cansada.-la interrumpió Bella con tono firme, antes de que su amiga se fuera de la lengua.- Estoy cansada.  
Nessie soltó una risita. Al parecer a sus dos amigas les parecía divertida la situación, y Bella comenzaba a enfadarse. Hacía bastante tiempo que no veía a su mejor amiga, y ahora que por fin la veía se compinchaba con Alice para verla sufrir… y para reírse de ello.  
Subieron las escaleras. Ellas al cuarto de Alice y ellos al de Emmett para buscar unos bañadores.

Una vez listas, las chicas bajaron a la piscina. Se encontraron a Jacob, Emmett y Edward jugando al fútbol en un campo improvisado en el césped, y Rosalie como espectadora, riéndose de vez en cuando. Ellas se sentaron junto a la muchacha rubia y comenzaron a hablar mientras asistían a aquel partido entre Emmett y Edward, quienes intentaban colarle el balón en portería al gran Jacob. Bella admiró cada movimiento de Edward, demasiado preciso, demasiado hábil, demasiado perfecto. Casi, o mejor dicho, igual que un profesional. No era de extrañar que acabara ganándole a Emmett. Éste último, derrotado, se derrumbó en una de las sillas, tras un largo soplido. Los otros dos chicos se sentaron en otra tumbona, también cansados, pero no tanto como Emmett. Al parecer, el pobre grandullón no tenía el aguante de sus amigos.

-Tranquilo cariño, todo el mundo pierde alguna vez.- le dijo Rosalie a su novio de forma burlona.

-Él lleva perdiendo toda su vida, está más que acostumbrado a estas cosas.- Alice siguió con la broma.

-Tienes razón. Las palabras de ánimo se las tendríamos que dar si alguna vez llega a ganar un partido.

Emmett abrió los ojos y miró a su novia con una ceja alzada. Ella lo miraba divertida.

-Tú lo has dicho, si alguna vez llega a ganar un partido…- continuó Alice.

De repente, y sin esperárselo, Emmett tomó en sus brazos a su hermana pequeña y la lanzó al agua. Su siguiente presa era Rosalie, quien huía divertida mientras Alice se dedicaba a mojar al grandullón desde dentro de la piscina.  
Bella no se esperaba que aquella situación comenzara a ser tan incómoda. Nessie y Jacob comenzaron a decirse cosas del estilo "mi pastelito" y "lobito mío", y las tripas de la joven Bella se revolvían con cada palabra pegajosa que se decían. Se le escapó una risita, pero al parecer la pareja estaba muy concentrada en su tarea de "adularse" ya que siguieron a lo suyo mientras ella se recostaba sobre la tumbona, ignorando a la pareja de su izquierda y al perfecto ejemplar de hombre a su derecha, al que se negaba a contemplar, y menos sin camiseta. Comenzó a sentir los suaves y cálidos rayos de sol sobre su piel. Aquello la relajaba de alguna manera, y lo agradecía enormemente. En los últimos días había acumulado demasiada tensión en su cuerpo y comenzaba a notarse más cansada. Suspiró. Se sentía realmente relajada, ignorando los gritos de Rose, Alice y Emmett y las risitas de Jacob y Nessie. Edward, sin embargo, era silencioso. Comenzó a preguntarse si de verdad seguía allí, a su derecha, o por el contrario, se había marchado, así que, tímida y lentamente abrió uno de sus ojos. Aquella imagen la sorprendió por completo.  
Edward resplandecía con los rayos del sol. Al igual que Bella, disfrutaba de la sensación, con los ojos cerrados, mientras el aire jugueteaba con uno de sus mechones dorados. Al volver a oír las risitas de sus amigos cerró los ojos con fuerza, volviendo a la realidad. Debía dejar de hacer eso, al fin y al cabo, se había hecho una promesa y debía cumplirla. No se dejaría engatusar por Edward, pero el joven lograba hacerlo hasta inconscientemente. La deslumbraba sin esfuerzo alguno, y eso la sacaba de quicio.  
Respiró hondo. Quizás las cosas tardarían un tiempo en cambiar… Quizás la boda de Renée conseguiría que sus sentimientos se aclarasen, y conseguiría olvidarse de una vez por todas de él. Se levantó de su silla con la intención de ir a buscar su móvil al cuarto de Alice para llamar a Angela. Necesitaba hablar con ella y poner en orden el caos que reinaba en su cabeza.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Nessie, que, sorprendentemente, había notado que su amiga se sentía algo sola.

-Ahora vuelvo- contestó Bella, sin dar explicaciones. Nessie soltó una risita y volvió a lanzarse sobre Jacob.

Encontró el móvil entre las ropas que había encima de la cama de Alice. Un mensaje de Angela. Lo leyó. Su amiga le avisaba de que se quedaría en casa de Ben toda la noche, y que no se preocupara así que prefirió esperar a hablar con ella hasta mañana, por miedo a molestarla. Estaba con su novio y lo que menos necesitaba era la llamada de su amiga "la neurótica".  
Bajó las escaleras y oyó ruido en el salón. Echó un vistazo y se encontró con los cabellos broncíneos de Edward asomándose por encima del sofá. Estaba viendo la tele y al parecer había oído sus pasos, porque giró su cabeza y miró a Bella, provocando que se quedara paralizada en su sitio.

-Bella, ven.

Sonreía amablemente, y su voz sonaba algo apagada. Bella, indecisa, echó un vistazo a sus amigos, percatándose de que había llegado un nuevo invitado: Jasper. Oficialmente ya estaban todas las parejitas juntas. Soltó un bufido y se sentó en un sillón, lo más lejos posible del muchacho. Estaba viendo fútbol, y por un momento le recordó a Charlie y su costumbre de ver partidos después de cenar. Reprimió una sonrisita.

-Puedes sentarte aquí, no muerdo.- comentó él, sin apartar la vista de la tele. Ella alzó una ceja, pero, finalmente, se sentó a su lado.-Pensé que te apetecería librarte un rato de todo aquello, mi osito de peluche.- comentó, esbozando una sonrisa.

-Pensaste bien.- dijo ella, con una tímida sonrisa. Desde lo ocurrido en el cine había decidido distanciarse de Edward, pero era imposible. "Distancia" se recordó.

-¿Y Tanya?- sintió una punzada en el pecho al pronunciar su nombre. Edward apartó la vista de la pantalla y centro su atención en la muchacha a su lado, algo confundido.- Sí- dijo ella con esfuerzo, contestando la muda pregunta de Edward- ¿dónde está?

Él intentó reprimir una sonrisa, pero las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron ligeramente. Se encogió de hombros y volvió a prestar atención al partido.- En su casa, supongo. No lo sé.

Bella decidió callarse, ocultando aquella sensación de alivio. Si preguntaba demasiado acabaría estropeándolo todo. Probablemente no sería capaz de ocultar los celos. Porque ella estaba celosa, aunque intentara convencerse de que no debía estarlo y aunque aquel sentimiento le provocara un nudo en la garganta que crecía a cada instante.

-No va a venir- dijo el muchacho, tras un largo silencio. Su voz era suave como el terciopelo.-No te preocupes.

Bella reprimió el deseo de suspirar.- No me preocupo- musitó ella con voz ronca, sin dejar de mirar el partido. Sintió aquellos ojos verdes fijos en los suyos casi como taladros. La hacía sentirse diminuta.

-¡Ey!-la vocecilla de Alice resonó por la habitación.- Eeem… chicos…

-¿Sí, Alice?- Edward no apartó la vista de la tele, al parecer, el partido lo tenía obnubilado.

-Está noche nos vamos de fiesta- dijo ella con su tono alegre a la par que danzaba hacia el sillón en el que se había sentado Bella al principio.

-Que lo paséis bien.- musitó su hermano con un tono desprovisto de emoción.

-No, hermanito.- repuso la pequeña, negando enérgicamente con la cabeza y apagando la tele, ganándose una fulminante mirada de Edward.- Ésta vez no te vas a librar, tú te vienes.- Bella intentaba disimular su sonrisa como podía, pero aquella situación le parecía divertida. No se imaginaba que las noches con Alice fueran tan malas para no querer apuntarse al plan.- No, Bella, no sonrías.- La aludida abrió los ojos como platos. Pensaba que estaba fuera de la conversación pero se equivocaba. La mirada maliciosa de su amiga recaía en ella y eso no auguraba nada bueno. Edward, mientras tanto, volvió a encender el televisor y siguió disfrutando del partido, impasible.- El "vamos" de "nos vamos de fiesta" te incluye a ti también, por si no lo sabías.

Bella echó un vistazo a la reacción de Edward, quien aguantaba la risa. Estaba claro que si Edward se había negado ésta, y por lo que había dicho Alice, otras veces, debía seguir sus pasos y rechazar la oferta.

-Alice, yo… no creo que…

-Nada de Alice, y nada que contenga un "no".

-Vale. Creo que me va a ser imposible ir esta noche con vosotros.- repuso Bella con una sonrisita.

-Muy lista, pero tú tampoco te libras.- Alice soltó una carcajada y la tomó del brazo, obligándola a levantarse. Edward le guiñó un ojo antes de que las dos jóvenes salieran del salón.

La pequeña consiguió arrastrar a Bella, de forma asombrosa, a su habitación. Teniendo en cuenta su estatura y su complexión, Bella no lograba comprender de dónde sacaba tanta fuerza y energía. Cuando entraron, se encontraron con una animada Nessie revolviendo el armario de Alice. De vez en cuando la oía murmurar "esto sí, esto sí" o "¡Guau, es genial!" mientras sacaba vestidos y los analizaba minuciosamente. Bella resopló. Estaba sola en una habitación con dos chifladas de la moda.  
Se sentó, desganada, en la silla del escritorio de Alice, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que la sesión de "qué me pongo" pasara lo más rápido posible.

-¡ESTE!- exclamó Nessie, tras haber estado comparando dos vestidos negros. Se había decantado por el más escotado y el más corto, pero al fin y al cabo, estamos hablando de Nessie.

-¡Sí, es genial!- coincidió Alice, con una gran sonrisa. Ambas chicas contemplaban el vestido, embobadas, como si de un tesoro se tratase. Era casi cómico, pensó Bella, a quien se le borró la sonrisa cuando vio la mirada de sus dos amigas fija en ella.

-¿Tú crees…?- preguntó Nessie con el ceño fruncido, examinando el vestido.

Bella se temía lo peor. No quería pensar lo que estaba pensando.

-Le va a quedar genial.-Alice sonreía maliciosamente, mirando a Bella y al vestido.- Ponte de pie, Bells.

Bella mantuvo la mirada de Alice, pero no se movió de su posición. Su temor se había hecho realidad. Ella no se pondría ese vestido, y de eso estaba completamente convencida.

-Oh, vamos, es solo un vestido- insistió Nessie mientras Alice ponía los ojos en blanco.

Bella, recelosa, se puso lentamente de pie.

Dos horas. Dos largas y dolorosas horas (y no precisamente dolor físico fue lo que sintió Bella). Eso fue lo que duró aquella sesión de "Viste y peina a Bella como una Barbie". No sabía cómo, de verdad que no lo sabía, pero entre Alice y Nessie habían logrado convencerla.  
Alice insistió a Bella a que se mirara en el espejo, pero cuando se puso de pie y se colocó delante de éste le costó reconocer a su propio reflejo, cuya mirada escrutadora la miraba de arriba a abajo.

-¿Y bien?- preguntaron Nessie y Alice a la vez, un tanto emocionadas.

Bella no dejó de contemplar su reflejo. Su pelo castaño, increíblemente liso y brillante, caía como dos cascadas a ambos lados de su rostro y el color de sus ojos, un color chocolate, se acentuaba gracias a las pestañas, ya largas de por sí, a las que le habían puesto unas capas de rímel y que ahora se veían multiplicadas. El toque de sombre oscura fue lo que garantizó aquel efecto en sus ojos, que se veían increíblemente profundos. El vestido, palabra de honor y ceñido al cuerpo, aunque ella no lo sentía para nada ajustado, le quedaba a la perfección. Un poco de color en los labios fue el punto final. No se reconocía. Simplemente, no parecía ella, y parecía, sobre todo, cinco años mayor.

-Esto es…- musitó ella, ladeando la cabeza sin despegar la vista del espejo. Las sonrisas de sus amigas flaquearon un poco, nerviosas.- Me… me encanta chicas.- dijo, al fin, con una sonrisa, mirando a sus amigas.- Tenéis talento para esto.

Ambas sonrieron y respiraron aliviadas. Tras acabar con Bella, ambas muchachas se pusieron a lo suyo, y, de vez en cuando pidiendo consejo a la otra, acabaron de prepararse en tiempo récord. Las tres estaban irreconocibles. Nessie se había hecho un recogido con su rubio y ondulado cabello, y se había puesto un maquillaje suave que la hacía asemejar a un ángel. Alice, por otra parte, lucía su cabello con unas ondas elegantes y su maquillaje tono pastel. Al rato llegó Rose. A su lado, la moral de las tres chicas cayó por los suelos.

-¡Chicas! ¡Estáis fantásticas!- exclamó Rose, luciendo una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Las chicas le devolvieron la sonrisa, y tras elegir zapatos (Bella maldijo todo el tiempo mientras Alice insistía en que se pusiese unos negros y la convenció con el argumento de que eran los menos altos), se dirigieron, escaleras abajo, al salón.  
Cuando llegaron al salón se encontraron con Jasper, Emmett, Edward y Jacob sentados en el sillón, hablando animadamente. Al oír a las chicas llegar, giraron sus cabezas. Emmett soltó un largo silbido, Jake y Jasper miraban a sus novias con una sonrisa en sus rostros, y Edward se limitó a echar un rápido vistazo a Bella antes de volver a centrar su atención en una revista que tenía entre sus manos.  
Bella se sintió algo molesta al ver que Edward apenas se había fijado en ella, pero, al fin y al cabo, era lo que ella deseaba. Alice la sacó de su ensimismamiento cuando le tomó el brazo y tiró de él para arrastrarla hacia el garaje. Las chicas subieron al Porsche de Alice, y los chicos al coche de Edward, y se dirigieron a la ciudad.

* * *

**Aquí estoy! Primerísimo de todo, agradecerles los hermosos reviews que me dejan capítulo a capítulo. Quiero adelantarles que el próximo será desde el punto de vista de Edward, ya que alguna me pidió que lo hiciera para saber lo que pensaba él, pero no lo quise hacer hasta ahora porque me pareció demasiado pronto. En fin, tengo un par de capítulos escritos, pero no me gusta nada el rumbo que tomó la historia (supongo que el estado de ánimo afecta en esto de plasmar tus ideas), así que me puse manos a la obra y ya reescribí el siguiente capítulo, que próximamente leerán :)**

**Y nada más que decirles chicas, solamente que espero que disfruten del capítulo, y gracias a -****SensualCandyDoll****, ****Luz** **Cullen Chiba, MirCel, griss swan, sister vampire cullen, NereaCullenSwan, Merii y Rei Hino Cullen por los reviews. Espero los reviews de TODAS comentándome éste cap., please .**

**Un besito gigantesco y nos leemos. **


	12. Tomando Confianza

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algunas excepciones. Doy gracias a la genial Stephenie por crear esta historia_**

* * *

**_._**

_Capítulo 12: _

**_Tomando confianza._**

**_._**

Llegaron a la discoteca. La entrada estaba tapada por una multitud de gente. Alice, al parecer no se percató, ya que arrastró a Bella directamente a la entrada, seguida de sus hermanos y amigos.

-La cola, Alice.- susurró Bella a su oído.  
Alice se limitó a mirarla y soltar una risita. Bella se preguntaba, mientras pasaban entre la multitud de gente, si su amiga se estaba volviendo loca.  
Llegaron a la puerta, donde se encontraron con un hombre gigante, que controlaba la entrada a la discoteca.

-¡Hola Alice!- exclamó el grandullón, con su grave voz.

-Hola Steve. Estamos en la lista.- dijo Alice, sonriente, mientras señalaba un nombre seguido de unos números en el papel que sujetaba el hombre.

-Naturalmente.- contestó Steve, mientras desenganchaba una cinta para dejarles libre la entrada- Podéis pasar.

-Gracias.- contestó la pequeña Alice mientras entraba, arrastrando a Bella consigo.  
Se dirigieron a la otra punta de la sala, subieron unas escaleras las cuales estaban controladas por una chica y un chico de allí, que saludaron efusivamente a Alice, y llegaron a otra sala, ésta más tranquila. Bella se alegró de que no hubiese tanta gente allí arriba, y se preguntó cuánta influencia tendría Alice para conseguir entrar en la sala VIP con tanta facilidad.  
El grupo se sentó en unos sillones que rodeaban una pequeña mesa.

-Alice, debo decir que eres la mejor.- dijo Jake, llevándose una mano al pecho.

Todos rieron.

-Es una Cullen.- dijo Emmett, mientras abrazaba a su hermana y la sacudía suavemente.

Tras un buen rato de conversación, Nessie comenzó a reírse. Todos la miraron.

-Es que… mira Bella, no para de mirarte.- dijo ella entre risas, aunque lo suficientemente bajo para que lo oyeran sus amigos. Con un movimiento de cabeza le señaló el sitio donde se ubicaba el chico. Un chico rubio, increíblemente guapo, cuya cara le resultaba familiar, la miraba desde la mesa de al lado. Bella deseó ser invisible, o que el sillón se la tragara. Aquello era increíblemente incómodo, ya que a ella no le gustaba ser el centro de atención. Se acurrucó un poco en el sillón, lo que hizo que se juntara más al chico que tenía sentado a su lado, sin darse cuenta de que era Edward. Lo miró fugazmente. La cara del muchacho expresaba todo lo contrario a la alegría.

-¿Sabes qué es lo mejor? Que seguro que lo conoces.- dijo Alice con entusiasmo.- Alguna vez has visto la serie… ah, ¿cómo se llama?

-Mitos y Leyendas- gruñó Edward, a su lado.

-¡Eso! ¡Mitos y Leyendas!- Bella había visto esa serie un par de veces pero no caía en lo que Alice le quería decir, por lo que negó con un movimiento de cabeza.- ¡Es el protagonista, Bella!

La joven, avergonzada, volvió a mirar al chico. Claro que le sonaba su cara, porque ya lo había visto en la tele. Pero, aunque fuese famoso, no quitaba el hecho de que no cesaba de mirarla. Sus miradas se encontraron y Bella, nerviosa, se acurrucó más en el sillón, desapareciendo del campo visual del joven rubio.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Me encanta ese actor!- exclamó Nessie, que se ganó una mirada de reproche de Jacob- A ti te encanta Jessica Alba, y lo acepto. – les espetó con una sonrisita de suficiencia a su novio. Todos se rieron menos Bella y Edward. Bella estaba demasiado avergonzada, pero podía sentir perfectamente la tensión de Edward. – ¡Deberías ir a hablar con él!- continuó Nessie, emocionada. Daba pequeñas palmadas con sus manos, recordándole a Bella a la pequeña Nessie que conoció en su infancia.- ¡¡Pídele un autógrafo para mí!!

Aquello se estaba descontrolando. Al final iba a tener que acercarse al chico y pedirle un autógrafo para su amiga, y ella se negaba en rotundo.

-Pídeselo tú, Nessie…- dijo Bella, desganada.- Yo no quiero…

-Pero…- comenzó su amiga.

-No, no quiero.- zanjó Bella. De repente, sintió como la tensión desaparecía un poco. Vio por el rabillo del ojo que Edward reprimía una sonrisa.

-Si no quiere déjala. Vamos a por una copa Bells.- Alice le guiñó un ojo a Nessie y arrastró a Bella hacia la barra.

-¿Es que no lo has visto? ¡Edward se muere de celos!

Bella miró al hermano de su amiga. Él la miraba con una expresión que nunca antes había visto en su rostro. Alice, al ver que Bella se quedaba callada con la mirada fija en la barra, intentó aclararse.

-No lo entiendes. A ver… Edward está celoso.- Bella se encogió de hombros, bebiendo un sorbo de la bebida que el camarero les había dejado en la barra.- Si ve que estás con otro chico… quizás se dé cuenta, por fin, de que tú no eres chica de un solo hombre, ya me entiendes.- dijo, luciendo una sonrisa traviesa en su dulce rostro.- Y además, estamos hablando de un actor famoso, que tiene a miles y miles de chicas enamoradas. Él pensará que te olvidarás de él si conoces a James. Yo lo pensaría si Jasper conoce a… Eva Longoria, por ejemplo, cuando ella no hace más que echarle miraditas. Piénsalo.

Alice le dio un largo trago a su vaso sin dejar de mirar a Bella. Ella pensaba… Su amiga tenía razón, y, además, algo en su interior le decía que se acercara a hablar con aquel chico.

-Supongo que… debería, ¿verdad?- dijo Bella, pensando en alto- Es decir, no tengo nada que perder y… Edward no tiene por qué ponerse celoso si ya tiene novia.- Poco a poco comenzaba a enfadarse por la actitud egoísta del muchacho, lo que la convencía más para ir a la mesa del joven actor.- ¿Tú irías?- preguntó Bella, con el ceño fruncido. Su amiga la miraba con una gran sonrisa, y luego miró por encima de su hombro.

-No creo que haga falta- susurró, mientras guiñaba un ojo a su amiga.

Bella se giró y se encontró con el joven actor, que se acercaba a ellas.

-¡James!- la voz de Nessie se oía cada vez más cerca. En un segundo se colocó entre sus amigas y James.- ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Eres tú!

James soltó una risita. Se veía sumamente atractivo. Sus ojos azules destellaban gracias a los focos del local, y Bella no pudo evitar compararlos con la perfecta mirada de Edward. Sin pensarlo, miró al chico, sentado en el sillón. Contemplaba la escena con la mandíbula tensa, pero al ver que Bella lo miraba, comenzó a hablar con Jacob.

-¡¡…un autógrafo!!- Al parecer Bella se había perdido un trozo de conversación. Nessie sostenía un trozo de servilleta firmada por el actor, soltó un chillido y volvió a sentarse con su novio, quien estaba un poco molesto.

-La verdad es que… bueno, no sé cómo empezar, es algo nuevo para mí.- dijo James, de forma nerviosa.

Alice susurró en el oído de Bella un "¡qué tierno!".

-Verás… es que… ¿te puedo invitar a una copa?- le preguntó a Bella. Ella asintió de forma nerviosa, preguntándose qué pensaría Edward cuando viera aquello.

-Yo me… creo que Jasper me llama- dijo Alice, mientras se alejaba, sonriendo malévolamente.

Bella maldijo a su amiga interiormente por haberla dejado sola con aquel desconocido. Él pidió dos copas y le tendió una a Bella. Comenzaron a hablar de todo. Bella no conocía en absoluto a aquel joven, pero le pareció una buena persona, sin duda. Y además era muy guapo. No le extrañaba que todas las chicas estuviesen locas por él. Pero eso sí, interiormente no dejaba de compararlo con Edward, y era más que obvio que ganaba Cullen. Es más, con James no le temblaban las rodillas como con Edward, y sus miradas no tenían ni punto de comparación… en fin, no se podía comparar a Edward con nadie.  
Tras un buen rato hablando, los amigos de James se acercaron para decirle que debían marcharse. James y Bella se intercambiaron los teléfonos, y él acordó llamarla. James depositó un suave beso en la mejilla de la muchacha, dejándola allí, sin aliento.  
Bella se dirigió, con una sonrisa bobalicona, a la mesa, donde en aquellos momentos sólo se encontraba Edward. Se sentó junto al joven sin darse cuenta de la expresión alicaída que intentaba disimular su rostro.

-¡Hola!- saludó ella, alegre, elevando la voz para hacerse oír por encima de la música. Edward la saludó con un movimiento de cabeza, y bebió un largo trago de su copa.  
Preguntándose dónde se encontraban los demás, recorrió la gran sala con la mirada y vio, conteniendo la risa, a sus amigos bailando.  
Emmett se movía espasmódicamente, y Rose, a su lado, fingía no conocerlo. Por el contrario, Jasper casi no bailaba, sus movimientos eran rígidos, mientras que Alice lo animaba y le movía los brazos como si de un títere se tratase.  
Se volvió hacia Edward. Iba a preguntarle por qué no había ido con ellos, pero se topó con su mirada ausente.

-No sé tú, pero me muero de hambre- dijo, al fin, mirando a Bella con una sonrisa. Bella sonrió y asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. La verdad era que no habían cenado nada porque Alice insistía en que llegarían tarde, y ahora que él se lo había recordado, sentía un leve malestar en su estómago. Se llevó una mano a él, de forma involuntaria, como si así fuese a calmar el hambre. A él no se le pasó por alto aquel detalle y se puso de pie, con el brazo extendido, ofreciendo su mano a Bella. Ella lo miró incrédula.

-No me mires así. Vamos a cenar y luego volvemos.

Ella agarró su bolso (o mejor dicho, el que le había prestado Alice), tomó su mano y se encaminaron hacia la salida. Al fin y al cabo necesitaba comer algo y se negaba a quedarse sentada toda la noche en aquel sofá.

-Creo que, por la hora que es, más que una cena será un desayuno- dijo ella entre risas, mirando la hora en un cartel luminoso. Eran las dos de la mañana, algo tarde para encontrar algún sitio de comida "decente".

Edward soltó una carcajada. Ya se encontraban a bastante distancia del local, pero en los oídos de la joven seguía retumbando el eco de la música. Le estaba costando acostumbrarse al silencio que reinaba en la calle a aquellas horas, y comenzó a notar la diferencia de temperatura. Hacía frío, y lo peor es que no llevaba abrigo alguno.  
Al instante sintió algo suave y cálido sobre sus hombros. Edward parecía haberle leído la mente, ya que se había quitado su chaqueta de cuero y se la había puesto a Bella. Ella lo miró, pero él seguía andando con la vista al frente y las manos en los bolsillos, y se preguntó qué estaría pensando. Resignada, murmuró un tímido "gracias" y metió los brazos por los agujeros de las mangas. Respiró hondo, disfrutando de aquel aroma. Se preguntó qué marca de perfume usaba Edward, ya que olía realmente bien.  
Siguieron andando un rato, al parecer sin rumbo, ya que ella no sabía a dónde se dirigían, mientras lamentaba la falta de conversación. Sabía que aquella era la oportunidad perfecta para conocer a Edward Cullen, y no la estaba aprovechando en absoluto. Suspiró, resignada, y, por arte de magia, el muchacho entabló conversación con la joven. Le preguntó cosas de su infancia, de su época en el instituto, de su familia… Él la escuchaba, se interesaba por lo que decía. Aún seguían hablando cuando llegaron a la puerta de una cafetería. Estaba cerrada.

-Edward, está cerrada.

Él la miró con una ceja alzada y sacó unas llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón.-Ya no.- Abrió la cafetería y mantuvo la puerta abierta para que ella pasara. Ella lo miró desconcertada mientras pasaba.- Por lo menos para nosotros, no.- dijo Edward, mientras reía suavemente. Cerró la puerta del local y tomó la mano de Bella.

-Ven.

A oscuras, se dirigieron al final de la gran sala llena de mesas.

-¿No es mejor que enciendas la luz?- preguntó ella, algo asustada al no ver nada. Temía caerse.

-Se supone que no podemos estar aquí, y si la gente ve la luz encendida… Digamos que vamos a estar mejor así, créeme.- Estrechó más fuerte la mano contra la de ella y siguieron andando hacia el fondo del local, hasta que Bella trastabilló. Por suerte, Edward la sujetó fuertemente de la cintura para que no cayera.

-Vaya, lo que me has contado de la torpeza es cierto. ¿Debo llevarte en brazos o…?

En un acto de intentar mantener su "dignidad", soltó la mano del joven.

-¡Muy gracioso!- replicó, mientras andaba, sola, hacia donde ella creía que era la cocina. –Soy capaz de llegar por mi cuenta, ya lo verás.- Y de repente sintió un dolor muy agudo en la cabeza, que bajó por su espalda.. No sabía con qué se había golpeado, pero le dolía, y mucho. Y aquel dolor, que comenzó en su frente, por encima del ojo derecho, se extendió por todo el cuerpo. Sus piernas flaqueaban y se sentía adormilada.

-¡Bella! ¿Pero qué…?- Edward la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó rápidamente a la cocina. Encendió la luz y la sentó en una silla.

-Vale, soy torpe.- reconoció ella, con los ojos entrecerrados por el dolor. Edward rebuscaba algo en el refrigerador.

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó él con sarcasmo, tendiéndole una bolsa de guisantes congelados. Ella se colocó el frío en el golpe, que en esos momentos ardía como si le estuviesen quemando con cerillas, y cerró los ojos. El dolor cedía. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, con la bolsa sobre el golpe, hasta que Edward se la retiró. Él estaba sentado en frente de ella, y la miraba preocupado.

-Te has dado un buen golpe- comentó, sacando algo de un botiquín que tenía a su lado.

Ella asintió, algo atontada por el golpe, sin poder apartar su mirada de aquellos ojos verdes. No pensaba en el golpe, si no en el hecho de que Edward estaba sentado muy cerca de ella y estaba preocupado por su bienestar. Sonrió, sin saber por qué, pero lo hizo.

-¿Por qué sonríes? No es divertido, Bella.

Él llevó un dedo al golpe y acarició la zona. Sus dedos se sentían fríos, y no sabía si era por los guisantes congelados que había tocado o porque la zona estaba a más temperatura a causa del golpe.

-Estoy acostumbrada.- dijo ella en un susurro apenas audible, maravillada por aquellos ojos verdes. Él se había acercado para analizar el golpe, pero al parecer sólo ella se percataba de la escasez de distancia que los separaba. De repente, el joven la miró a los ojos y llevó el dedo que tenía sobre la herida a la mejilla de la joven, acariciándola suavemente. A continuación, respiró hondo, y centró la atención en el botiquín que tenía entre las manos. Buscaba algo.

-Creo que debería curarte eso- repuso en un susurro, sin mirarla, bastante concentrado en su tarea. Al fin saco lo necesario (unas gasas y desinfectante) y le curó la herida, y tras asegurarse de que la gasa estaba bien sujeta, le colocó suavemente la bolsa de guisantes en el lugar exacto del golpe.

-Gracias- musitó ella, una vez que él se hubo levantado para guardar el botiquín.

Él la miró largamente, y luego negó con un movimiento de cabeza.- Ha sido mi culpa y lo siento. Pero deberías tener más cuidado.

Ella quería decirle que no, que no había sido su culpa, pero su cerebro parecía encontrarse en un estado de shock, sobre todo tras tener a Edward Cullen como enfermero personal.

-Te recompensaré. Si te parece… Déjame hacerte la cena y luego… ya veremos.- le guiñó un ojo, dejándola sin aliento. ¿A qué se refería con el "ya veremos"? Y de repente, como si su mente hubiese despertado de un largo letargo, comenzó a hacerse varias preguntas. Se puso de pie, y apoyó su espalda en una encimera, colocándose junto a Edward.

-Dime… ¿Cómo es que tienes llaves de esto?- pregunto ella, extendiendo los brazos.  
Era una cafetería increíblemente amplia y lujosa, que no se podía comparar en absoluto donde trabajaba ella.

-Es una larga historia- dijo él, sin distraerse en absoluto de su tarea de cortar verduras.

-Tengo tiempo- repuso ella, seriamente.

Él la miró, y luego volvió a su propósito de cocinar.-En realidad… no creo que deba contártelo.

Ella lo miró, incrédula.- ¿Acaso has robado las llaves?

No pensaba que el caballeroso, guapo y atractivo Edward fuese un delincuente. Él dejó de repente el cuchillo sobre la tabla y se giró, encarándose a ella.

-¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso…?

-¿Entonces?- interrumpió ella, algo molesta. Él soltó un suspiro y comenzó a calentar la salsa que había preparado y algo de agua. Recostó su espalda en la encimera, sin dejar de mirar a la joven.

-Conozco a la dueña.- repuso con la mirada fija en sus pies. Bella lo miró incrédula, atando cabos.

-¿Esto es de tu madre? ¿De tu tía? ¿De una amiga de tus padres…?

Él la miró con una sonrisa forzada- No exactamente. Esto es de… de la madre de Tanya- dijo en lo que le pareció a ella un gruñido. Como si al pronunciar su nombre la aludida fuese a aparecer, se separó repentinamente de la encimera y observó con mirada recelosa la puerta de la cocina, que daba al local a oscuras.

-¿De la madre de… de la madre de tu novia?- escupió esas palabras como si fuesen ácido en su boca.

Él asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza. –De mi novia- masculló- Sí.

Bella lo miró con los ojos abierto como platos.

-Deberíamos irnos. Ahora. –dijo ella, dándole la espalda. Comenzaba a sentir una sensación de opresión en su pecho, y algo de temor. ¿Por qué aquella joven le daba tanto miedo? Decidida a marcharse, tomó el bolso que había dejado en la silla, sin embargo, sintió una de las manos del joven sobre su hombro.

-Espera. Primero… Cenemos.- ella se giró y vio la sonrisa nostálgica del muchacho. Parecía ¿arrepentido? ¿Culpable? En todo caso, el rostro del joven le dio pena, y asintió levemente. Al fin y al cabo Tanya no estaba allí, por lo que no había nada que temer.  
Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, Bella observando como el joven preparaba la cena, hasta que comenzó a sentirse un verdadero incordio. Sin preguntar siquiera, comenzó a abrir todas las pequeñas puertas de cada armario de la cocina, en busca de platos, cubiertos, servilletas y todo lo que fuesen a necesitar. Examinó la mitad de los armarios de aquella cocina hasta que dio con los platos. Con una sonrisa de suficiencia sacó dos del armario y se propuso a buscar los cubiertos. Aquello sería fácil, debía buscar en los cajones. Tras haber abierto el quinto cajón, se topó con los cubiertos. Dejó los platos y los cubiertos sobre la encimera, y mientras tomaba un par de servilletas de tela de uno de los cajones, le dedicó una mueca burlona a Edward. El chico la miraba con reprobación, pero ya había aprendido a no llevarle la contraria a Bella, porque en ciertos momentos podía llegar a alcanzar el nivel de cabezonería de Alice, y eso ya era decir demasiado. Finalmente, como si la discusión anterior no hubiese tenido lugar, continuaron hablando animadamente. Edward se encargó de preparar la mesa mientras Bella guardaba el botiquín. Al volver a la cocina se encontró con Edward, quien sonreía con un brazo extendido. Ella, sin aliento debido a aquella seductora sonrisa, avanzó torpemente hacia él, y le tomó la mano. El joven la condujo fuera de la cocina, a la oscura sala donde se encontraban todas las mesas, y de repente, como si la temperatura del exterior hubiera subido por arte de magia, sintió que todo su cuerpo ardía. Seguramente su rostro se veía como un auténtico tomate, por lo que agradeció la falta de luz.  
Siguieron avanzando hacia aquella mesa colocada en el centro del salón. Se encontraba tenuemente iluminada por unas velas, dándole ese ambiente romántico que turbaba a la muchacha. Edward soltó la mano de la joven y apartó la silla con delicadeza para que se sentara. Ella obedeció, sin poder creerse aquello, y observó al muchacho mientras pensaba que seguramente todo sería unos de sus locos sueños. Intentó distinguir algo a su alrededor, pero sólo veía sombras rodeándolos. Era como si ellos dos, en mitad de la nada.

-Deberías comer, Bella. No lo he preparado para que lo comas frío.- dijo Edward, sacándola de su ensoñación, mientras servía en la copa de la muchacha algo de agua. Ella obedeció y probó un bocado bajo la atenta mirada de su acompañante. Se sorprendió al instante con el delicioso sabor que inundó su boca.

-No te gusta.- repuso Edward, levantándose de repente y tomando el plato de la muchacha.- No pensaba que… Dime lo que quieres y lo prepararé.

Bella sujetó con fuerza el brazo de Edward, aquel brazo que quería quitarle su cena.

-Ni se te ocurra. Deja el plato y siéntate, Edward.- repuso ella. Él obedeció, extrañado.- ¿Bromeas? ¡No había comida nada tan delicioso desde…- poco a poco una sonrisa fue asomándose por el rostro del chico- qué digo! ¡Nunca había comida nada tan delicioso!- se corrigió mientras tomaba otro bocado de aquellos raviolis de setas.  
La cena trascurrió animada. Cuando terminaron de cenar, se encargaron de dejar todo limpio, tal y como lo habían encontrado. Atravesaron la sala con cuidado y salieron a la calle.  
El viento azotó a Bella, y no dudó en ponerse la chaqueta que Edward le había dejado. Embriagándose del olor que la impregnaba, esperó a que el joven cerrara el local. Volvieron sobre sus pasos, dirigiéndose a la discoteca, algo más animados que al comienzo de la noche. Gracias a aquellas conversaciones, la cena, y la caballerosidad de Edward, ella no se sentía tensa a su lado, es más, se sentía cómoda, demasiado para su gusto. No quería reconocer que el tipo de comodidad que sentía no la podía sentir con un amigo, por lo que simplemente decidió olvidarse del tema, por lo menos durante aquella noche. Cuando volvieron a entrar al local, gracias a Steve, se dirigieron a la mesita que ocupaban. Alice miró a su hermano con reproche, quien rodeaba los hombros de Bella. Luego miró a su amiga, y sacudió la cabeza con resignación, con decepción.

* * *

**Hola chicas! Quiero agradecerles por la espera... así que en unos días tendrán el siguiente capítulo publicado, I promise!  
Bueno, como verán Bella ya va teniendo más confianza con Edward, y poco a poco va reconociendo lo que siente. Me está costando mucho romper esa barrera que hay entre los dos, pero ya tengo algunas ideas... Sólo puedo decirles que van a ver el lado romántico de Edward Cullen.  
Ah! y próximamente podrán leer un nuevo fic... Aún estoy con los detalles, pero el primer capítulo ya está pensado y más o menos escrito. Sinceramente, me gusta más que éste, pero es el primero, y supongo que los demás serán mejores ¿no?**

**En fin chicas, no las aburro más! Espero que les guste el capi y que me dejen opiniones, sugerencias, quejas... LO QUE SEA, en un review :)  
****  
**


End file.
